


A Witch's Heart

by JustAnotherMC



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, mysme - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Witch AU, mysme, mysme/slbp crossover, slbp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story Something Magical. It takes place eleven years after the twins came to live with the witch MC. The events of the story line up with the basic plot of MM but with a more supernatural twist. It also goes more into MC's backstory and reveals her painful past. Secrets become revealed, bonds are tested, and wounds are healed.





	1. Omens

In the eleven years that passed since MC took the twins in they had excelled in their magic and academic abilities. Both twins finished school early and now devoted all their time to magic and other hobbies. Saeyoung had taken a shine to technology and was always trying to combine it with magic. After multiple accidents, however, his experiments had been banned from the house and into a work space near by. Saeran on the other hand was more focused with plants and music. MC hated to admit it but his connections to earth almost rivled hers despite the age difference. They never shied away from calling her mom and she loved every moment of it. V often visited the twins to took them to do various things. He had also gotten closer to MC, or at least as close as she would let him. Rika however refused to go over to MC’s cottage and V couldn’t understand it. It weighed heavy on his mind especially today as he headed over there. He walked down the familiar path until MC’s cottage came into view. Even though it was deep in the woods V never seemed to walk for very long or get lost. As he got closer he found Saeran out front watering the plants. Inside the house MC could feel V’s presence and quickly casted her cloaking spell. Saeran noticed the shift in the air and turned around to see V. “Good morning Saeran. Is Saeyoung home? I tried calling but he didn’t answer.” Saeran rolled his eyes and pointed to the shed.

“He’s in his workshop. There’s been a lot of explosions in there so he’s probably deaf right now.” V chuckled and headed that way. Once he was gone MC went out on the porch.

“Is he early or did Saeyoung forget to tell me he was here?” Saeran just shrugged and frowned. MC looked pale and he knew why.

“He didn’t hear his phone ring. Mom why don’t you teach one of us the cloaking spell? It takes too much of your energy to do it on a whim like this.” MC only smiled at him and and put her hat on before stepping down the stairs.

“I’m alright Saeran. I’m just getting old.” She looked over Saeran’s work in the garden. “Oh you’re growing primrose?” Saeran wasn’t happy that she changed the subject but knew better than to push.

“Yeah. They’re hard to keep alive even with magic so I thought it’d be a good challenge. These ones bloom at night with yellow petals. So it’ll be like the sun is still out even at night.” MC smiled at him and bent down to help him pull weeds. While they were doing that V had reached the workshop and heard Saeyoung murmuring inside. He pounded on the door and it opened almost instantly. Finding that a little strange V stepped inside anyway.

“Saeyoung it’s V.” Saeyoung jumped when V announced himself which gave him cause for concern. “Is everything alright? I tried to call you but you didn’t answer.” Saeyoung quickly hid his wand noticed the almost filter over the air. He breathed in relief when he realized the cloaking spell was up.

“Yeah just got lost in my project. Must not of heard the phone.” He ran his hand through his hair and laughed. “Sorry I kept you waiting.” V shrugged and looked around the space. Many of Saeyoung’s gadgets seemed so advanced that V couldn’t believe they were real.

“It’s alright. I only came to make sure that everything was ready for the party in a couple of weeks. Are you sure I didn’t give you too much work?” The RFA party was this in about three weeks and Saeyoung was in charge of security.

“It’s all taken care of. It was actually super easy, but how is Rika doing? Is she still wanting that special security system?” V frowned at Saeyoung’s words and sighed.  
“She is but I think she’s still upset over Sally. Right now she’s just unstable. That’s why she’s working so hard for this party. I think it’s the only thing keeping her grief from consuming her.” Saeyoung’s face fell flat at V’s words.

“Have you talked to her about counseling? Hell maybe even just talking to someone who knows her pain like Mom. If there’s anyone who understands loss it’s her.” Saeyoung’s eyes were sad and V raised an eyebrow at him. MC had to be about the same age as him, and yet was so loving and kind. What kind of loss could she go through and still be so kind.

“What do you mean?” Realizing what he said Saeyoung snapped back to reality and bit his lip. He hated keeping secrets from V but he knew better than to tell him MC’s secrets. Instead he just smiled and held up his hands.

“I’ve already said more than I should. Maybe you should just have dinner with her and ask her yourself.” V gave him a look and Saeyoung just shrugged. “What? It’s just two adults having dinner. Nothing more, right?” Saeyoung was mostly projecting his own fantasy but he did notice a change in both of them when they were together. It was like they soothed each other. V just sighed and poked at something on the shelf.

“Of course not. Were just friends. If you can even call it that.” V felt sad saying that but he couldn’t figure out why. “Anyway I needed to ask her something. Is she in the house?” Saeyoung nodded and they started to walk out.

“She should be.” Saeyoung paused debating if should push the Rika issue. “Hey V, you should at least try getting Rika to talk to Mom. I know Rika has stayed away from here and Mom probably doesn’t care one way or the other. But I think if you ask her she’ll reach out. Mom may not show it but she cares about you and respects you.” They were now at the house and saw that MC was outside with Saeran. Saeyoung was actually surprised. The heat normally made her stay inside because she refused to wear anything other than her black dress. “Mom are you sure you feel up to being outside?” Saeyoung gave her a worried look as she dusted off her hands.

“I swear the way you too fuss over me, people are going to start thinking I’m eighty years old.” She looked at V and smiled at him. Every time V saw her she never looked older but he could tell that she had grown in some way or another. “Hello V. I hope you’re well today.” He returned her smile and nodded.

“I am. You on the other hand seem a little pale. Are you sure you’re not ill?” MC laughed a little at his question and stood up. 

“And that’s where they learned it from. V do you honestly think my constitution to be so weak?” Her smile was polite but he could sense a fire in her. V shook his head and smiled at her. The twins watched in silence and just smiled at each other. They decided to put another one of their plans in action.

“Hey Mom. Saeran and I are going to go over to Yoosung’s house. We’ll be there late so we’ll probably stay the night. Ok?” MC was surprised by their sudden plans but she couldn’t really say no. 

“Oh alright. Have fun you two and be safe.” No sooner had the words left her mouth the twins gave her a hug and left. She watched with a bitter feeling as they left. Everything felt so empty when the boys weren't here. V stood next to her and noticed the bittersweet expression on her face. It always made him feel good to know that she loved them so much. Feeling V's eyes on her MC reigned in her emotions. She turned toward V and smiled. "Well would you like to come in from some tea V? You should at least rest inside before you leave. It is rather hot." Without waiting for an answer she set her hat on the porch and went inside. V knew that he should be heading home now but he could sense her loneliness. Without giving it another thought he followed her inside and saw her staring out the kitchen window. 

"It's quiet here without the boys. What do you normally do to pass the time?" He leaned on the doorway and she smiled sadly. This wasn't the first time they had been left alone together but something was different this time. MC seemed almost vulnerable and V didn't know what to do let alone say. 

"Honestly I wait for them to get back." Her smile was bitter but her eyes showed nothing but love. "I honestly don't know what I'll do when they decided to move out." She sighed and got the teapot off the stove. "They're already so grown. Saeyoung is talking about opening a toy shop and Saeran wants to work with plants. Sometimes it feels like they're slipping through my fingers." Her eyes looked watery and V fought the urge to reach out to her. 

"You act like they won't visit you every chance they get. They love you so much that they call you mom. I never thought I'd hear them say that word with such love. Watching them grow with you makes me feel like a fool for trying to split them up." She set a tea cup in front of V before setting down across from him. V's words did make her feel better but she knew that practicing magic would bring challenges to come. Of course she couldn't tell V any of this. V was kind but MC didn't think he'd be very open to magic. He'd probably just assume she was crazy and try to make the twins leave.

"You act like I did it alone. Saeyoung may not say it but he thinks of you as a father. You woke up his love of computers and gave him guidance when I couldn't. Saeran also respects you for your love of nature. He gets so excited when ever you take him camping." V smiled and sipped his tea. He noticed that MC hadn't drank hers and frankly he wasn't even sure if there was ever a time she ate or drank anything.

"May I ask you something MC?" She raised an eyebrow but nodded. "How old are you? I only ask because you seem so capable for someone so young and it also seems like you haven't aged in the past eleven years. You could easily pass as the age of the twins." His question made her panic a bit. She thought she'd have more time before she had to start aging herself along with the cloaking spell. V coming around so often really was starting to be a pain. Calming her nerves she shrugged and smiled.

"I'm only about a year or two older than you. Maybe it's the lack of stress that makes me look so young." She sipped her tea and V frowned. Was his stress really that obvious? He sighed and MC figured it was Rika again. MC had only seen her in town a few times through the years and her aura just seemed worse and worse every time. "Is it Rika?" V's eyes snapped up at MC's question. There was no way Saeyoung could of said anything to her. Sighing again he shrugged.

"She's just in a bad place since her dog Sally died. Sometimes she gets so wrapped up in her blame and grief that I don't know if I can pull her out." The look on his face was full of pain. It was not a pain for his lover though, it was the pain of a man who blamed himself. MC didn't want to meddle more than she had but she also didn't want to see Rika tear down V like this. They were both toxic to each other and MC knew that it would end in tragedy if they continued. She couldn't let the boys lose V.

"That's not your job though." V looked at MC full of confusion. She sighed rested her chin on her palm. "It's not your job to pull her from grief. If she wants darkness to consume her it's going to happen. No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you love her. Her heart is something she has to deal with on her own. You can try and show her that your there but in the end it's really up to her." V was utterly shocked by what she was saying. It sounded like she was telling him to give up on Rika. He should be angry but he felt something close to relief and confusion.

"How could you say that? Shouldn't my love for her be enough?" MC stared at him blankly and noticed that his questions seemed to be more for himself than her. There was love in his eyes but it wasn't burning like it used to.

"Your love can only be enough if she decides that it is. Trying to force your love where she doesn't want it will only lead to heart ache." There was a certain air to her words that stuck to V. It almost seemed like she was talking from experience but something else. Her eyes were glassed over as she spoke and she looked past V, like she was watching a distant memory. Suddenly her complection paled and she began coughing. V instantly went over to her in a panic.

"MC are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor?" He watched as something black splattered on the table and it made him panic more. MC watched as V panicked. She tried to tell him that she was fine but the coughing wouldn't stop. There was nothing left she could do but pull out her wand. While V was looking at his phone MC pointed her wand and stopped time. Once she knew it worked she pulled out a handkerchief and coughed into it. When she looked down at the cloth she frowned. It was a dead cricket and dread filled her heart. Saeran's name bounced around in her head and her heart sank. Once the cricket was hidden MC unfroze time, causing V to nearly fall over at his sudden gain of momentum. His body suddenly felt fuzzy as if he'd just woken up. When he looked to MC he noticed that she was no longer coughing and seemed fine. "MC are you alright?" The worry in his eyes almost made feel MC feel guilty for hiding everything. She nodded at him and got up from the table. V noticed that she seemed to be shaking as she dumped her tea down the sink. "Are you sure? It looked like you coughed up blood." V looked back to the table and saw that the dark liquid was gone. He knew something was going on but he couldn't seem to find an answer. Trying her best to maintain the cloaking spell MC smiled at him. The omen had taken a good chunk of her energy and she knew it was only a matter of time before the cloaking spell broke.

"I'm fine. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'm just tired." It wasn't a complete lie but then again it's not like she owed V the truth. He was still searching for answers but eventually sighed. V knew that no matter what MC would only tell him what she wanted to. It was ironic really. He kept all kinds of secrets from his friends and it bugged him that someone kept secrets from him.

"You could tell me if something was wrong you know. I know how to keep a secret." She gave him a slight glare and he put his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying. Well I'll leave and let you rest. Please take care of yourself MC." She nodded at him and he took his leave. As soon as the door closed MC released the cloaking spell and sank to the floor. She sent for Alonzo and asked him to fetch the boys. Something bad was about to happen and she needed to prepare them. Outside the house V felt a strange breeze rush past him. When he looked back the house seemed different, almost as if he was seeing it for the first time.

The twins were both over at Yoosung's house when they felt something was wrong. Saeyoung check his phone but saw no notifications. They both shared a frown and knew they should head home. "Saeyoung are you done with your tea?" Saeran wanted to read the leaves to see if they would say anything. It could just be them worrying. Saeyoung nodded and handed his brother the cup. When Yoosung gave them a confused look Saeyoung only smiled. "Yoosung don't you know that tea leaves can tell the future?" The blonde boys eyes went wide.

"Are you serious? There's no why that's true. Right Saeran?" Saeran only shurgged not interested in weather or not Yoosung believed it. "How do you do it?" Yoosung wasn't sure if he belived it but he was curious. Saeyoung smiled, happy to see Yoosung take the bait.

"Well you've got to have an empty tea mug to start." In a far too excited manner Yoosung chugged down his tea and frowned at the empty cup. "Now let me see it." As soon as Saeyoung got his cup he frowned at it and sighed. Yoosung became a fretting mess. "This is not good Yoosung. Not good at all."

"What does it say?" Yoosung was bitting his nails completly convinced in Saeyoung's joke.

"It says that something life changing is about to happen to you but in a negitive way. I think it's trying to say that you'll," Saeyoung paused and Yoosung was frantic. "It says that you'll never get a girlfriend." Yoosung fell out of his seat once the words hit him. Saeyoung was doubled over laughing as Yoosung glared at him.

"There's no way it says that. You're teasing me!" Saeyoung only shrugged. 

"Sorry Yoosung. The tea leaves never lie." Yoosung pouted in defeat. As he wined to Saeyoung, Saeran took the tea cups to sink and dumped them out. He looked at Saeyoung's leaves and saw the symbol for despair. A lump formed in his throat as he reached for his cup. He took a deep breath and dumped his tea out inside was the symbol for torment and Saeran accidently dropped the teacup in the sink. The noise was enough to draw concern from Saeyoung and Yoosung. "Saeran is everything alright?" Turning around Saeran walked over and grabbed Yoosung's cup. The leaves weren't as troubling as the twins but it was the symbol of lies.

"Saeyoung we need to head home. Mom just texted me. Sorry about the cup Yoosung." He turned and headed toward the door and Saeyoung soon followed.

"Sorry Yoosung. Rain check on the game night." He followed his brother out the door ignoring the dumb found look on Yoosung's face. When Saeyoung caught up to Saeran he could see how nervous he was. "Saeran what did the tea leaves say?"

"Yours was despair and mine was torment. I even checked Yoosungs just to see. His was lies." Saeyoung could see that his brother was unravelling with worry. "We need to get back to Mom. I'm worried that something bad is going to happen." As if on cue MC's owl Alonzo landed on Saeyoung's shoulder. They listened to his hoots and their faces went pale. 

"Thanks Alonzo. We'll head home now." The owl flew away and Saeyoung got serious. "I think we should teleport. Did you bring a crystal?" Saeran nodded as he pulled his necklace out of his shirt. "Ok good. Let's get going then. We need to talk to Mom." Saeran nodded and they began to focus. When they got back to the house they couldn't find MC. "Mom? Where are you?" Saeyoung yelled through the house but received no answer. Saeran looked in the bedroom and found her sleeping on her bed.

"Saeyoung she's asleep, so stop yelling." They both sat down on the couch as relief flooded through them. The omens had been bad but at least they weren't too late. "She must of used too much energy with the cloaking spell. Have you made any progress learning it?" He looked at his brother who shook his head.

"No. I can only hold it for about twenty minutes before I almost collapse. I don't understand how she does it for a whole day." Saeyoung sighed feeling the drain just from his normal magic use.

"Well she's a least a hundred years old right? Add that to the fact she's the only witch we know of. I feel like we've only seen a small fraction of her power." Saeran sounded like he was trying to convince himself but he was right.

"Yeah you've got a point. I'm sure that whatever is coming is no match for our Mom. She'll kick ass and we'll help her however we can." Saeyoung held up his fist and Saeran bumped it with his own. "We should go ahead and sleep. I'm sure she'll want to talk in the morning." Saearn nodded but neither one moved off the couch. Soon the need for sleep out weighted their worry and they fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Training

When MC woke up quickly looked for the boys. When she found them on the couch she was relieved. She placed a blanket over them and went to start breakfast. The familiar smell of bacon and eggs woke the boys up and for a moment they completely forgot everything that happened last night. They both moved to the table with a groan and MC laughed at them. "You'll hurt your joints if you two keep sleeping on the couch like that." She set the plates down in front of them and made one for herself. They all ate in silence for a while trying to think of how to bring up last night. "Sorry if you two rushed home only to find me asleep. I tried to stay awake so that I could talk to you but I barely made it to bed." The twins looked at each other in silence before Saeyoung spoke up.

"Mom, did something happen last night? Saeran and I both got some troubling omens in our tea leaves last night. Not just us but Yoosung too." MC frowned at this notion and debated what all she should tell them. She wasn't even sure herself what the cricket meant and she didn't want to worry the boys.

"I can't say for sure but I do believe that something is about to happen. I didn't have enough energy last night to delve into the mirror but I did read the leaves for V and myself. If both Yoosung's and V's tea leaves were affected then I have no doubt that it will involve all of RFA." MC couldn't hide the troubled look on her face and the boys were shocked.

"By why? RFA is a charity group. Why would anything bad be brought on us?" Saeyoung took great pride in his security work for RFA and refused to believe that anything bad could happen to them on his watch. MC knew that Saeyoung believed the RFA to be pure but she knew better. "Mom is there something you're not telling us?" MC could see that Saeyoung was struggling with this news and she struggled to find the words that would help him.

"I really can't say for sure Saeyoung. Are you sure there's nothing in the RFA that someone could be after? Or something someone is trying to hide?" Saeyoung couldn't believe what she was saying. It almost sounded like she knew something. He slammed fist on the table making his frustration clear. RFA was like a family to him and he refused to think anyone but him would be keeping secrets.

"Just what are you trying to say MC! I'm the only in RFA with a secret." The use of her name left her shocked and hurt. Saeyoung saw this and instantly regretted his words, but he was too angry to apologize. Instead he left the table and stormed out of the house. When he was gone MC cleaned up his plate and started making tea. She knew that Saeyoung was just upset and frustrated, she didn't blame him. If she had more answers then she could soothe him, but she didn't. Her suspensions wouldn't give him any easy either. Saeran was very aware of the emotions and what MC wasn't saying.

"Mom you know he didn't mean any of that right?" MC looked back at Saeran and smiled.

"I know sweetie. I'm just upset that I can't give him better answers." Saeran went up to her and hugged her. This was the first in a long time that MC and Saeyoung had fought. They were both prideful and it would could be hours before either of them apologize. "Thank you Saeran. I'll give him some time to cool off then I'll go talk to him." When Saeran pulled away MC smiled at him warmly. Sometimes she forgot how much she loved these boys, her sons. "Any way tonight I'm going to teach you boys some heavy protection spells. They might be a little advanced for you boys, so we'll need to make some energy potions. Would you mind helping." Saeran was surprised but nodded nonetheless. Since they had been out of school MC pretty much just let them learn on their own. Now she was wanting to teach them beyond their level. It made him feel uneasy but he trusted her. They worked with Saeran humming as their only noise, and then he stopped.

"Hey Mom?" She looked up from the pot and Saeran bit his lip. "Do you think it's Rika that's going to bring trouble to RFA?" His question barely left his lips but it had been bugging him since last night. Rika always had a dark aura but it always seemed like she was fighting it. Saeran chose a long time ago to believe that she was a good person so he hadn't checked her aura the last few times he'd seen her.

"Do you have a reason to think that?" MC had no doubts that there was something dangerous stirring inside of Rika, but the RFA was precious to the boys so she had to tread carefully. Saeran shrugged and continued to magically dry the herbs.

"I just always get this strange sense from her. Like she's constantly trying to fight something by being so nice. I haven't looked at her aura in a while but Yoosung said her dogs death has had her acting strangely." He paused gathering his thoughts and looked at MC. "She's also at the center of RFA so if she lost her fight then it would affect not only us, but all of RFA." Saeran's words were soft as he thought of his friends. None of them knew what was going on inside of Rika, and it would shake them all if she lost. "I want to know what you think." MC knew that this was troubling him but she still wasn't sure what she should say. She had no doubt that it was Rika cause these omens to come about but weather it was something dire, had yet to be determined. Before she could say anything the door opened and Saeyoung came back in. He stood in the doorway confused but remained quiet. It was obvious that he needed to apologize but he was worried MC would still be angry. Knowing all of this MC walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I don't have all the answers, but I promise we'll find them together." Saeyoung's eyes teared up at her words and he hugged her back.

"Thanks mom. Sorry I was an ass." He looked down sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright sweetie. I'm sure you got it from me." They shared a laugh and MC smiled. "Well since you're here you might as well help." Saeyoung pouted when he realized they were making potions. He always hated it because you had to go slow or you'd ruin everything. "Consider it your punishment for yelling at your mother. Now go over there start bottling them." He continued to pout but did as he was told. When he got there he realized what kind of potions they were making and his confusion returned.

"Why do we need so many energy potions anyway." He held up on of the bottles to the light as if trying to find the answer in it.

"I'm going to teach you some high level protection spells. So these will will help you two learn quickly without any risk." Having one answer only lead to more questions. Sensing this MC let out a deep sigh and furrowed her brows together. "I'm not even sure if you'll need them but something is coming and we can't be too careful. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you two." Both the twins could see the worry on her face and they knew she was hiding something from them. The trio fell silent until the rest of the potions were made and then MC went to her room to get one of her personal spell books. She placed it on the table and the twins eyes went wide.

"Mom is that?" Saeran couldn't even finish his question he was so amazed.

"Yes it's my grimoire. Every useful spell I've ever learned or created. Normally it's not to be shown to anyone other than the owner. But considering how it's going to belong to the two of you, and I don't belong to a coven, I think it'll be ok." She opened the book straight to the protection spells and pointed to one of them. "This is the one I'm going to be teaching you. It can be activated without a wand or incantation, so you wont give away your abilities." She turned the book around so that the boys could look over the spell. All it required was concentration of energy which seemed simple enough.

"This seems like a simple enough spell. Why is it in your grimoire?" Saeyoung asked while trying to understand. Saeran on the other hand had an idea why.

"Because this spell can kill you if you're not careful." MC spoke bluntly. If she was going to teach them this kind of magic then they needed to know the risks. "Also it's technically more of a useful skill than a spell. Do you two remember when I taught you about flowing energy and how to harness it?" They nodded at her. "Well this spell uses your flowing energy as a weapon. You may have also heard of something called chakra, it's the same thing." She turned the page and showed them a diagram of energy flow in the body. "Everything I taught you about energy was for all of this. If you focus well enough you can do incredible things with this energy, or create a lot of damage. Such as forming blades, giving you extra strength, and even as a shield." She could tell that the twins were getting excited but she was still unsure about this. "It is dangerous though. Using too much energy will cause irreversible damage to your body. If you go beyond your limits the energy you release will inflict damage on to you. I only want you two to use this as a means to escape. Never to fight. Do you understand?" After sharing a look with each other they nodded to her. Seeing that they understood her made her feel more at ease. "Alright we'll start by practicing the physical manifestation and control of the energy." MC closed the book and headed out to the garden. The twins followed her and patiently waited. She handed the book to Saeran and smiled at them. "Saeyoung can you do a quick searching spell to make sure no one is around." Saeyoung nodded and focused. While he did that Saeran opened the book and was reading about the energy and studying the diagrams.

"Mom what does this mean right here. I can't read the language that it's in." MC looked to where he was pointing and felt a blush spread on her cheeks. She had forgotten all about that and it almost made her want to cry. Saeran watched in shock as him mom blushed. He never thought it was possible for her to be embarrassed.

"Nothing. It's just a note from the person who taught me about this." Wanting to change the subject and get her mind out of the past she turned to Saeyoung. "Well Saeyoung is the cost clear?" He nodded and seemed excited. "Very well." She cleared her throat and went into teaching mode. "Now I want you hold out your hands like this and imagine the energy twisting opposite directions. The goal here is to create a spinning ball in your hands." The twins watched as the air over her hands began to swirl and a blue ball formed. MC smiled at the amazement on their face. She held the ball in her hand and lightly tossed it in the air. "Now I want you two to try." The ball of energy disappeared and she watched the twins try. For once Saeyoung was the one to excel in this lesson. He actually got the ball to form and his excitement only seemed to make it grown. "Saeyoung be careful! Too much energy is unstable." As if to prove her point Saeyoung dropped the ball and the impact it had on the ground sent them all back a bit. Worried about the twins MC quickly got up and went over to them. "Are you boys ok?" Saeran sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'm good. Saeyoung how about you?" Saeyoung remained on the ground and MC began to worry. Suddenly he sat up and hand a huge grin on his face.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" He looked down at his hands in amazement and jumped up. MC was relieved to see that he was ok but she was angry at how reckless he was.

"Saeyoung that was very dangerous. This type of power is very dangerous and you have to stay in control. Especially of your emotions." Saeyoung saw the fear in her face and felt bad for making her worry. 

"Sorry Mom. I got a little carried away but I think I got the hang of it now." He stood up and focused again. The energy swirled in his hands and another ball formed. MC waited to see if was going to stay stable, and when it did she smiled. Watching him do it so easily reminded her of the person who taught it to her. "See told ya." He smiled triumphantly at them and MC couldn't help but be proud.

"Alright Saeyoung. Now I want to try and drill holes in these posts using just your energy. They need to remain standing though." She conjured four posts and Saeyoung nodded at her. "Start with one at a time and when you get the hang of it, try and drill a continuous line. Remember not to damage the post." She then turned to Saeran. "Alright Saeran let's try this again." After seeing his brother do it so easily Saeran felt more determined. However he still couldn't seem to do it.

"Sorry. It appears I'm not good enough for this." His face fell flat and MC frowned.

"That's not true Saeran. Everyone learns differently. We just need to find what works for you." She crossed her arms and Saeran could see that she was thinking. "Instead let's try it like this. Picture you're energy flowing into your hands. Like water behind a dam building up." Saeran closed his eyes and did as she said. He could feel his hands heating up but not in a painful way.

"I feel it. Now what?" MC smiled and conjered up several woddedn post.

"Now you open your eyes and release it. I want you to focus and destroy the post that are red, without damaging the normal ones. After you've done that I think you'll both have it down." Backing up she addressed both of them. "I want you both to do these exercises until it becomes second nature. However don't forget to use the energy potions. If I think you're trying to push your limit too far I'll seal your powers until you recover." The twins saw how serious she was and nodded. The twins worked until the sun started to go down and MC made them stop. When they protested she pointed out that the glow of the energy could attract attention. Not to mention the sores that had formed on their hands. Once they were all inside MC healed the boy's hands and they had ordered a pizza. Times like this were their favorites because they felt like a normal family, even if they talked about magic.

"Hey mom so who taught you all of these energy techniques?" It wasn't really a surprising question but MC was still nervous to answer. Telling the boys about her past always made her nervous. She had been through a lot of horrible things and she didn't want them to think less of her. Not to mention the answer just made her feel really old.

"Oh. It was a ninja I used to know." Saeyoung dropped the pizza he was eating and his eyes were beaming.

"A ninja! What was his name? Are you serious telling me that ninjas were real?" MC couldn't help but smile at Saeyoung's excitment.

"They are and Saizo was one of the best." MC smiled fondly as she remembered her time with Saizo. Saeyoung on the other hand was freaking out. He remembered learning about the Sengoku peroid in school and he found the it fascinating. The way the various lords starigized and conquered the land was so advanced. They were also ahead of their time in technology, he knew that was probably because of magic though.

"Did you know any of the other lords? Or just Saizo? I have so many questions. What were you doing over there?" MC looked between the twins not sure what to say. She had never told anyone about any of this and now Saeyoung was asking.

"The answers are hardly interesting. I doubt they'll live up to your excitment." She tried to brush away the subject but Saeyoung wasn't having it. He knew his mom was old but now all he cared about was what he could learn. There was very little subject on the Sengoku period and a lot of it was speculation at best.

"Please mom! I'll do my chores without magic for a week!" MC raised an eyebrow along with Saeran.

"Ok now you've got to tell him because I want to see that." Saeran paused and looked down at the table. "Plus I'm a little curious too." Between Saeyoung's pleading pout and Saeran's shyness they had backed her into a corner. She sighed and gave them a smile.

"Very well. Saeran will you start the kettle please." He nodded and got up from the table. "I won't tell you everything because it was a time of war after all." Saeyoung nodded and she continued. "I had barely been practicing magic before I was over there. My grandfather had some business dealings with lord Hideyoshi. While there a lord named Ishida Mitsunari told me that ninja were witches. So I set off to find one despite my grandfather's protest." Saeyoung's eyes were like stars as MC talked.

"So you actually talked to Mitsuari the great strategist?" She nodded. "So what made you so curious about the ninja?"

"Well at that point in my life I had never met another witch aside from my mother. My grandfather knew a little but only enough to keep us protected. Anyway so I set off to find a ninja. Long story short I found myself in the Kai Province and met Saizo. Turns out ninja weren't really witches but just knew how to focus energy. They were able to hide their presence, keep familiars, and some had powers of the soul. We really learned a lot from each other." Her voice grew soft at the last part and she got off from the table. "That's really all there is to the story. After my time with Saizo I left and devoted myself to magic." Saeyoung's excitement faulted at the sound of her voice. She sounded almost sad and he felt bad. He looked to Saeran in somewhat worried state. Saeran handed MC a tea cup and sat down. She followed him and composed herself.

"Well we finally know your age now. I don't think we can fit four hundred some candles on a cake though. We'd burn the house down." MC laughed at Saeran's comment and sipped her tea.

"We wouldn't even be able to cut into the cake. You could always use the number candles though. That would be much more practical." While they all laughed the phone began to ring from MC's desk and she got up to answer it. "Hello?" She said into the receiver and the voice just sighed. That's how she knew it was V. "V? Is everything alright?"

"MC? I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you. I was trying to call Jumin. Im," He groaned in pain before he could finish. MC took the phone into her bedroom and sealed the door.

"Well you got me instead. What's going on? You sound hurt?" A bitter laugh came from the other end of the phone.

"I'm fine. Really." This man really was a terrible liar. How he kept so many secrets was baffling.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me where you are so I can come help." V stood on the other line speechless but a smile eventually ghosted his lips.

"I'm at my house. Please don't say anything to the twins I don't want them to worry." MC rolled her eyes at being told what to do but he was right. Until she knew what was going on there was no need to worry them. "I'll give you my address."

"I already have it. Just sit tight I'll be there soon. And try not to do anything stupid until I get there." MC didn't know why she was saying any of this but she was.

"I promise. See you soon." MC hung up the phone and sighed. She grabbed her pouch and began to fill it with various herbs and potions. When she walked out of her room she found the boys in the living room reading. She could tell that they had questions to ask her but something told her that wasn't a good idea.

"I'm going out for a bit. Make sure you two get plenty of rest. You'll be practicing again tomorrow." Saeyoung had began to ask a question but MC had already teleported away. As she headed towards V's home she couldn't help but sigh. Dealing with V really was becoming a lot of trouble, and she only felt like it was going to get worse.


	3. Injuries and a Room Full of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I thought it would be but the next one should be longer. Thank you all so much for reading!  
> P.S. - I know I suck at naming chapters (>.<)

As MC walked up to V's house she cursed herself for not teleporting closer. She was trying to not seem suspicious but it had only caused her to think about everything that could go wrong. When the house came into view MC could tell that an ominous air hanging around it. Something bad had just happened and it caused her to pick up the pace. She didn't even knock on the door and just went right inside. Everyone stopped and turned toward the door opening to see MC walk through. There was a young blonde boy who was about the same age as the twins, a tall man with black hair who looked as old as V. "Who are you?" The man with black hair spoke with a hostile tone and MC was biting her tongue thinking about how to answer. Before she could say anything V's voice rang through the room.

"MC is that you?" His voice was strained and she pushed past the older man only for him to glare at her. She saw V resting on the couch and he looked almost on death door. He had a rag over his eyes and MC could blood stains on his face.

"Well it's definitely not the reaper. What's going on? Who hurt you like this?" She reached for the rag but V stopped her hand. "Jihyun, you don't have to tell me what happened but I can't treat you if you don't let me look." Hearing the softness and worry in her voice made V let go of her hand, and she removed the rag. His eyes were red and puffy but the right eye seemed to still be bleeding. MC had been alive long enough to know these kinds of wounds. She had seen countless witches gouged in the eyes and now she was seeing it with V. The anger surfaced in her again and she wanted to know who did this, even though she had her suspicions. "How did this happen." She spoke through gritted teeth and V actually felt a little afraid to answer.

"It doesn't matter she's gone now." His voice sounded so sad and MC sighed. Instead of pressing for more answers she opened her satchel to make medicine. She felt the eyes of the other two but she did her best to ignore them. Until the one in the suit spoke.

"You ignored me the first time I asked but I still have questions. Mainly who are you and how do you know V's real name?" MC didn't turn toward him but watched V as he went to speak for her.

"Don't speak V. You need to rest. I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself." That was so like her and V chuckled despite the pain. "I'm MC. You probably know me better as Saeyoung's and Saeran's mom. I learned V's real name while doing research on him and Rika. I'm assuming you're both in the RFA with my boys?" The blonde piped up from behind her.

"That's right! I'm Yoosung Kim and this is Jumin Han. He's V's best friend." MC glanced up at V and could tell he was in a lot of pain. She pulled out a small pill bottle from the bag and gave V one of them. Jumin watched her only growing more suspicous.

"What did you just give him?" His question sounded harsher than he intended but despite who she was this woman was still a stranger. 

"A pain killer. I can tell he's in a lot of pain. Did either of you think to give him any medicine at all?" She looked back at the two and their faces fell. "I thought so." She finished mixing the medicine by using magic and stood up to apply it. "V I won't lie. This is probably going to hurt but it needs to be done. If you get an infection it will be harder to save your eyesight."

"I don't need it. This is my punishment." MC rolled her eyes and sighed.

"V it would crush the boys if you lost your sight. So don't play the fucking martyr. If you love them as much as you say you do then you'll do this for them. You want to be a Father to them then now's the time to step up. Mourn over Rika or live for the boys." V was honestly not expecting her words to reach him but they did. All of this was his fault but she was right. Now was the time to make a choice. He nodded at her and she relieved that he made the right choice. Healing his eyes with magic would of just raised too many questions. Jumin and Yoosung looked in shock at the two. Both of them had tried to get V medical attention but he refused. MC looked at the two of them and debated asking them for help. "This probably isn't going to be pretty just so you two know." When they didn't turn to leave MC sighed and leaned over V. She poured the medicine in his right eye first and he yelled in pain. "Hey V just focus on my voice. Saeran planted primrose today and the sunflowers bloomed this morning." She waited for his breath to calm down before doing the next one. "Oh and I skipped dinner tonight. I'm sure you want to lecture me about that." The last of the medicine was in his eyes but the pain had yet to fade. Jumin walked up next to her and looked over V. This whole night was strange and Jumin wasn't sure how to handle any of it. To make it worse this stranger had been able to help his best friend when he couldn't. 

"What did you do to him?" MC could tell that Jumin was struggling with all of this. She really needed to figure out what had happened.

"I gave him a very strong medicine to save his eyesight. He needs to rest now though. Could you and Yoosung help me get him to his bed?" Jumin nodded and looked to Yoosung who also nodded. Carefully they lifted V off the couch and guided him to the bedroom. Once they had left him on bed MC made sure he was comfortable and cast a sleeping spell on him. The medicine she gave him would heal his eyes but only if he remained still for at least half a day. When she left his bedroom she rejoined the other two in the living room. She sighed and sank down in a chair. For a while no one said anything but it was obvious that there was something hanging over all of them.

"I apologize for my recent behavior. Thank you MC for helping V. He wouldn't let either of us help him. He just kept saying that he deserved this." Jumin frowned remembering his friends words and the state he had found him in. "How did you know what to give him though? Are you a doctor?" MC only laughed at the irony of that.

"Hardly. I have the knowledge of one but I'm only a woman of knowledge." Her answer only gave Jumin more questions but out of gratitude he decided to ask them at another time. Yoosung finally spoke, not being able to stay quiet any longer.

"Are you really Seven's mom? You look so young!" Yoosung had made a very good point and Jumin couldn't help but agree. He, however knew better than to ask such a personal question. MC fought back the eye roll that she always gave when asked about her age and just chuckled.

"I'm about two years older than V actually." The shock was clear on both of their faces and MC couldn't help but smile. "But I'd rather not talk about my age. I have a question for both of you. Was Rika responsible for V's injuries?" She wasted no time in getting to the point despite the distress radiating off of Yoosung. 

"From what I gather she is. However neither of us know because according to V she's left this world." MC mulled the words over and they just didn't seem right. Rika's presence was still very clear. MC had no doubts that she still walked this world.

"We don't know that for sure! She could of survived the fall and if they don't find her body then there's still a chance that she's alive." Yoosung looked like he was on the verge of tears and MC handed him a cup of tea. Confused by the random tea Yoosung just nodded and accepted it. "I'm sorry. Guess I'm still in shock."

"So Rika attacked V and then killed herself, but there's no proof?" Jumin nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. None of this seemed right to MC and she could tell that something was wrong. "I can believe that she attacked V but killing herself doesn't seem right. Did V actually see her jump or does he assume that she did?" She could easily find out for herself but not while these two were around.

"We're not sure. He had just finished talking to an officer about it before you arrived. It's been a shocking night no doubt." Sensing that the two of them were beyond exhausted MC knew they needed rest too.

"I see. Well I'll talk to him tomorrow and find out the truth. You two should head home before it gets too late. I'll stay with him tonight and tomorrow he can stay with me and the twins." Jumin raised an eyebrow at her and was now curious.

"Why would you do that for him? You're not in a relationship with him, and you don't owe him anything do you? V's nor the twins have barely said anything you but it's obvious that you're antisocial, so why are you going so out of your way?" Jumin words sounded bitter and he didn't mean to. He was just upset and frustrated that this stranger had helped his friend when he couldn't. Jumin wasn't used to so many emotions and they were hard to control. MC could sense this so she took his words with full force. If she were to be honest she didn't know why she was risking so much. Obviously she was partly doing it for the boys, but there was something else.

"Jumin I think she's just trying to help. It's not fair to," MC appreciated Yoosung trying to stand up for her but she really didn't like others speaking for her.

"It's alright Yoosung. Jumin has every right to be suspicious of me. After all if a stranger came and started giving weird medicines to one of the boys I'd be the same." MC turned her attention back to Jumin and gave him a kind smile. She really did understand his motives so she held no illness towards him. "I would do anything to spare my boys the heartache this world brings. Weather they admit it or not they think of V as a father. He has had an equal role in their lives as I have. No matter how I feel about V we are forever in each others lives. So naturally I care about his well being. It would also devastate the twins if something were to happen to him. That is why I'm willing to do so much." Jumin was surprised by the maternal feeling in her words. Any doubt he had in her was gone and part of him wished that he had such love in his life.

"Very well. I'll also stay here tonight. Yoosung I'll tell driver Kim to take you home." Yoosung stood up in anger and his eyes were watery.

"No! I'll stay too. I still have questions for V and I'm not leaving until I get them." He plopped back down in his chair with his arms folded, as if to prove his point. MC could tell that they were about to bicker and she wasn't about to have it.

"Yoosung calm down. I understand that you want answers but right now is not the time. I also how much Rika means to you. If you'd like your welcome to go stay at my house with the twins. I left rather abruptly so I'm sure they have questions too. You could fill them in on what's happened and tell them what I've decided. Does that sound alright to you?" She smiled at him and Yoosung suddenly felt like a little kid. His cheeks blushed as he just nodded. "Good. Now please call one of them and let them know you're coming." Yoosung nodded and pulled out his phone to call the twins. Jumin watched and was impressed with how easily she was able to persuade him. This was the calmest he'd seen Yoosung all night and it made his curiosity grow. He couldn't help but wonder just who this woman was. MC and Jumin remained silent while Yoosung was on the phone. After he talked he handed the phone to MC.

"Seven says he wants to talk to you." She nodded took the phone.

"Yes Saeyoung?" The sound of her voice already made Saeyoung feel at ease, but his brain was still a sea of questions.

"Is everything alright? Yoosung said you're staying at V's house and he's coming over here. How are we going to hide everything? You'll pass out if you try and do the cloaking spell from V's house. What do we do?" MC understood how worried he was but Yoosung was just a kid and she could tell that he wasn't really interested in books. Not to mention Alonzo was there and would keep him in check.

"Everything is fine. V got injured but I treated him so I just need to stay with him and make sure he rest. Tomorrow he'll be staying with us until things get better. Yoosung will fill you two in on it. For now just make sure you and Saeran clean up all the books and put away the dishes. Friends are still company and,"

"Company means cleaning. Yes I know mom. I understand what you mean though. See you tomorrow mom, love you." His words really pulled at her heart and she was reminded how much she hated being away from them.

"I love you too. Tell your brother for me too." She hung up the phone and gave it back to Yoosung. Pulling a piece of paper out of her bag she began to write down the directions. As she wrote she enchanted the paper so that it would guide Yoosung no matter what way he took. She handed the paper to Yoosung and he studied it. "A car can't take you all the way to the house but follow those directions and you'll get there." Yoosung suddenly felt nervous. He wondered why a car couldn't take him all the way there.

"Why can't the car take him all the way? That is highly illogical." Jumin was once again utterly confused by MC's actions.

"It's because I live on land outside of town. I could never bring myself to cut a path through the woods in order to put a driveway in. So visitors park at the gate and have to walk to the house. It may be impractical but as you said Jumin I'm antisocial so having a house that's hard to get to is really just a benefit. Actually thinking about it Yoosung will be the second person to go there." She looked over to him and only smiled. "You should probably get going before it gets any later. The woods can get difficult to navigate at night." Yoosung nodded at her and gathered up his things. Once he was gone MC felt a little more relieved. He was too emotional about Rika and she needed to get answers. "Jumin if you truly insist on staying then you should rest. I promise you V will be ok." She did her best to soothe his worry but she could tell that he was still stand-offish of her. So the magic in her words wouldn't really work on him.

"How could you possibly promise something like that? He just lost his fiance and now he could use his sight. I've known him all my life and not even I know how he's going to react to this." Jumin ran a hand through his hair and could feel his composure slipping. He sank down onto the sofa and sighed. Being a mother really had MC turn soft because her heart sank to see Jumin so upset. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her somewhat startled, but she only smiled.

"Jumin, sleep." Almost as soon has she said the word Jumin's body became racked with exhaustion and he could barely keep his eyes open. This wouldn't do at all. He had too many questions for MC, but he couldn't fight the coming sleep. "You're body needs to rest. I promise, everything will be ok." Those were the last words Jumin heard before he gave way to the sleep. MC breathed a sigh of relief when he finally fell asleep. She had never seen someone fight so hard against her magic but at least it worked. After covering Jumin with a blanket she went to check on V. He was still sleeping of course and MC just found herself staring. His face so peaceful and all of the pain from earlier seemed to be gone. Noticing the blood stains on his face again MC congered a bowl of warm water and a rag. V shifted as he gently wiped his skin clean, but she knew he wouldn't wake up. In his sleep he touched MC's hand and visions began to flood her brain, all through V's eyes. She saw fights with Rika, him sleeping alone, and then she saw Rika trying to rip V's eyes out. MC quickly got off the bed and distanced herself from V. Her face was drained of color as she remembered the look in Rika's eyes. MC knew that sick look of enjoyment better than anyone. No matter what the reason Rika had enjoyed hurting V. MC still had many questions but now there was no doubt in her mind that Rika had a plan and needed to be stopped. Leaving the bedroom she headed outside. It didn't take long for a crow to come to her, and she held out her arm for it to land on. "Hello old friend." The crow nuzzled her free hand and she smiled. "I've missed you too Utsusemi. But tonight I have a mission for you." Utsusemi cawed at her and flapped his wings. MC frowned at his behavior and knew he was missing Saizo. "Hey I miss him too but he wouldn't want us to be sad right now. There's things in motion right now and I believe the twins are in danger. So will you stand in Saizo's place and help me protect them?" Utsusemi seemed to be thinking it over and gave her a soft coo. "Once you're done I'll make you some dango. Just like the old days." This made Utsusemi perk up and he began to hop around on her arm. She smiled at him and stroked his feathers. "I need you to find Rika and tell me what's she's up to. She injured V tonight and I'm worried she'll be back to try something else. I need to protect everyone this time." Sensing the sadness in her voice Utsusemi rubbed his beak against her cheek until MC smiled. "Thank you Utsusemi. We won't let history repeat itself will we?" Giving her a confident cry Utsusemi flapped his wings. "Now go and please come back safely." Using her arm she launched Utsusemi into the air and he disappeared into the night. As the wind blew around her she found comfort in the silver light of the moon. Things were in motion and there was nothing she could do to stop them but she refused to be a doormat for it. With this resolution seared into her heart she headed inside to seek the answers in her dreams.


	4. The Difficulty of Hidden Truths

When V woke up the next morning he noticed that there was no pain in his eyes. He slowly reached up to touch them and felt no pain. When he opened them he noticed that his vision seemed perfectly normal, almost as if he had never been injured. "Good you're awake." He looked toward the voice and saw MC sitting at the edge of the bed. She stood up and moved to his side. "Do you mind if I check your eyes?" He nodded and she leaned down over him. Their faces were inches apart and V couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"MC, what are you doing here?" He saw the surprise on her face for a second before she hid it.

"You called me last night and I came over. I suppose memory loss is common with the shock you suffered." Finished with her exam she straightened up and seemed relieved. "Looks like my medicine did the trick though. How do you feel?" She wasn't looking at him, but V could hear the concern in her voice.

"Honestly I feel like it was all a bad dream. What did you give me?" MC only shrugged and pulled out various bottles from her bag.

"Just some medicinal herbs. I honestly wasn't sure how badly the injury was so I wasn't sure how well it would work, but you seem to be fully recovered. So it must not of been as bad as it looked." Placing the bottles back in her bag she turned back to him with a serious look. "When you feel up to it pack some spare clothes. You're going to stay with me until we find Rika." V sighed.

"MC Rika has left this world. I don't think there is any finding her." He clenched the sheets of his bed as memories of last night rushed to his brain. MC let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. She took one of his hands and squeezed it.

"I really don't know why you're lying to everyone, but it won't work on me. I already have someone looking for her and he will find her. Maybe the Rika that everyone else knew is dead but making them think that she killed herself isn't going to make it better. They'll find out the truth eventually." V looked up at her and felt angry. Sometimes she acted so high and mighty and V hated it. She seemed to know everything about him but he knew nothing about her.

"With all due respect MC what would you know? As far as I know you've never loved anyone other than the twins. And what makes you so sure that I'm lying? Why would I even lie about the person I love taking her life?" He regretted his words as soon as he saw the pain on her face. "I'm sorry MC. That was wrong of me to say."

"No it's alright. It's a fair since you know so little about my life. I can't tell you how I know when you're lying, I just do. And as for love goes. I have in fact been so in love that it would bring most people to their knees. The love I had was kind and it's why I can't stand to see you put up with Rika. So please don't speak ill of my love because in my eyes it's you who doesn't know anything about love." The calmness of her voice didn't hide the sadness, or anger, in it and V could tell that she had a wound on her heart. He now felt bad for poking at it and decided to trust her.

"I'm sorry. Since you went to all the trouble to take care of me I'll listen to you." Glad that he was finally seeing sense she smiled at him. 

"Alright good. Just let me when you're ready. I'm going to check on Jumin." Seeing his brows raise MC explained. "He insisted on staying here last night. He really was worried about you." V nodded and looked down at his hands. He felt bad for worrying Jumin so much and for not being honest with him. "Just let me know when you're ready and we'll leave." With that she left the room and went over to Jumin who was still asleep on the couch. She crouched down on the edge of the couch and gently shook his shoulder. Jumin stirred at the soft voice calling him and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw MC sitting there with small smile on her face. "Good morning." Jumin quickly sat up and looked around the room. He didn't even remember falling asleep last night.

"How's V? Is he alright?" MC nodded and relief washed over him. "Good." Jumin rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "MC I apologize for last night. Once you revealed who you were I shouldn't of been so suspicious. If V trust you then that should of been good enough for me. You are a kind person to help him." MC fought another eye roll.

"I'm not kind. I'm just tired of seeing people die and suffer. My so called kindness is only fueled by selfish motives to keep the twins and I safe. Weather it be emotionally or physically." Her answer was far from what he was expecting but he decided not to push. V had also heard her answer from the hallway. For some reason it almost hurt to hear her say it like that. Not wanting her to say anymore V joined them in the room. Jumin was surprised to see him looking so well. His eyes seemed to be completely free of injury.

"V are you feeling alright? Are you sure you should be up so soon?" V nodded sheepily but Jumin didn't seem convinced. 

"Really I'm fine Jumin. Whatever MC gave me last night really worked. My eyes are fine." V was actually being honest for once and it felt good. Jumin still seemed unsure so V decided to change the subject. "I'm ready to go wherever you are MC." She was just about to say something when there was a tapping on the window. The three of them looked to see a crow there and MC's blood ran cold. She didn't expect Utsusemi to be back so soon. "Is that a raven?" V's question made her look again. It wasn't a raven but a smaller crow. Utsusemi must of been worried about her and sent a helper. While V and Jumin talked she slipped away and called the crow to a window in the back of the house.

"I thought crows were to remain unseen in the daylight?" The bird pecked at the window still and she sighed. "Do you have any news or are you here to watch me?" The sounds of other crows in the trees answered her and she took in all of their information. Utsusemi had found Rika and sent the murder as protection. This worried MC and she needed to get back to the house. "Thank you for all her hard work. Tell Utsusemi to come back to me safely." The small crow cawed and then flew away. She sighed and went back to the living room where Jumin and V were. They seemed to be talking about something and didn't seem to notice she had left.

"V I need to head home now. Are you still willing to come stay with us?" Her sudden appearance nearly made V jump and he was surprised to say the least. 

"Yes. I am. Will you be able to get home ok?" Jumin nodded and pointed to the door.

"My car is already waiting out front. V please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." V nodded and waved off his friend. He turned to MC and sighed. The one good thing about not being able to lie to MC is that he didn't have to pretended everything was fine. In fact it felt like everything in his life was on fire but MC didn't seem to care. They stood there in awkward silence until MC spoke up.

"Where are your car keys?" Her question had V confused. She noticed this and sighed. "I took a cab here last night because I was too tired to drive. So I need to drive your car back to my home." V remembered yesterday when she said she was tired. She didn't look as pale today but he still felt bad. V went over to the coffee table and picked up a set of keys.

"I can drive if you'd rather. My eyes really are fine now. Plus my car is a stick shift and a lot of people can't drive that." MC took the keys from him and began leaving the house. V followed after her trying to think of what to say.

"I can drive a stick just fine. And I don't want to risk you hurting your eyes again. So it's safer if I drive." V opened his mouth to protest but she shot him a look. "End of discussion. Now get in the car." Realizing he had no choice V got in the car and she began to drive. Much to his surprise she actually knew what she was doing and was an excellent driver. MC noticed how surprised V was and it was hard not to brag. She had literally been driving cars since they were invented.

"MC can I ask you something?" She gave him a sideways glance but nodded. "You said that you've been in love before. What was it like for you?" They came to a stop light and MC sighed. She figured he'd ask these questions after her outburst this morning. She might as well give him something to think about.

"If I tell you you're not allowed to say a word to the boys. Deal?" When she saw V nod she let out another sigh. "It was stressful to say the least. Saizo was a very closed off person and in short he was an ass. It took him a long time to open up to me." She let out a small laugh and V noticed that her eyes were full of nostalgia. "In fact the first time I asked for his help he told me it would cost five hundred pearls. He always told me that I shouldn't count on him, and that he wouldn't always be there, but he was. No matter where his job took him he would always come back to me. Sometimes we would fight but he always apologize in his own way. Despite all of the sarcastic remarks, dangerous jobs, or whatever else life threw at us. I never doubted his love for me. That's how I knew it was real. We had complete trust in each other and were accepting of our past." MC felt a tear spill out of her eyes but she quickly wiped it away. V could see all of the love she still had inside of her and he knew that what he had with Rika was nothing close to that.

"Where is he now?" The question came out before he could stop it and MC stopped the car. He looked at the window and saw that they were close to the cottage. Before getting out of the car MC looked at V and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"He died a long time ago." The way she said it only raised more questions and but he couldn't bring himself to ask. As they walked down the path they ran into Yoosung and Saeyoung. Yoosung looked tired as if he had been up all night. When they saw MC and V, Yoosung couldn't believe his eyes. MC wasted no time pulling Saeyoung into a hug. "Did everything go ok last night?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah. He was too freaked out about Rika to notice anything." Happy with his answer she pulled away and smiled at the two.

"Good morning boys. How are you feeling Yoosung?" The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." He looked up and locked eyes with V's. "I still have a lot of questions but I need to go home and call my mom." He moved past them and Saeyoung frowned.

"Sorry mom. He's still a little upset but I'm gonna take him home. I'll be back in a bit." MC nodded and Saeyoung chased after Yoosung. Once they were gone V and MC continued down the path. Soon enough the cottage came into view and V thought it looked different again. 

"Did you do something different to the house?" His question had MC confused but she soon figured it was because it wasn't being cloaked.

"Nope. You're probably just noticing the flowers that have bloomed." She gestured toward the front garden and V noticed that it was full of color. He nodded at her and they headed inside. Saeran was sitting on the sofa reading a book and barely acknowledged them as they walked in. "Saeran would you mind starting the kettle while I get V set up in the extra room?" Saeran nodded but showed no sign of getting up. MC rolled her eyes but smiled at him before leading V to the spare room. When she opened the door it was obvious that it wasn't used much. The dust made both of them cough and could be seen swirling by the window. "Sorry it's such a mess. This room was meant for one of the twins but neither of them wanted it. I began using it for storage after that. Why don't you go relax and I'll start cleaning it up." She folded up the sleeves of her dress and tied them up with a ribbon. There was something so old fashioned about the way she did it that V felt like he had traveled to the past. He watched she put her hair up with another ribbon and V couldn't help but stare. She felt V staring at her and she tried to act unbothered. "It's rude to stare you know." Knowing that he had been caught V's cheeks blushed and he looked away.

"It's not fair of me to relax while you work. Plus the last thing I want to do is be alone with my thoughts. So please let me help." MC looked back at V and could tell that he was being honest. She could almost see the blame and grief swirling around him and she knew all too well what the felt like.

"Alright. I'll go grab a broom and what not. With both of us doing it we should finish by dinner." V pushed up his sleeves and went to take the box she was holding. "I guess we'll just put all the boxes in the closet for now. I'll go the grab the cleaning supplies." She left the room and V started moving boxes. While she was getting things out of the closet Saeran gave her a look and she very well knew that he was worried. "Don't worry Saeran. I've already taken precautions so just keep your wand hidden." Without another word she headed back to the room. When she got there she saw V holding a box and looking out the window. "V?" Startled by her voice dropped V dropped the box he was holding and most of its contents spilled onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry MC! I shouldn't of been spacing out like that." They began to pick up the contents when V came across a broken picture frame. Inside of the frame was a painting of a man with silver hair in a dark grey kimono. The man had a stick with three balls on it and was holding it high above his head. Next to the man V instantly recognized MC because she looked exactly the same as she did now, maybe slightly younger. In the picture she was trying to reach what the man was holding above her. Even though he was clearly teasing her V could see the love and affection on their faces. V had never shared looks like this with Rika. Was this really what love was supposed to look like? MC watched V as he stared at the picture. To be honest she normally would of snatched up the picture and erased V's memory but something stopped her. She knew that V was trying to process his own feelings and this seemed to be helping.

"That's Saizo." V looked up at her and back at the picture. "That was a few months after our wedding. I had won a bet for the last stick of dango and he wasn't happy about it. He really was a sore loser." Her tone was bitter sweet and V handed her the picture. Her fingers gently touched the photo as she smiled. He was in awe at how in love they seemed even after being married. Then the word married rang through his head. It raised a lot of questions and something didn't seem right about the timeline in his head. 

"How old were you when you married him?" MC heard the suspicion in his voice and knew that she had messed up. V only thought of her as about thirty years old. Not four hundred some.

"Just forget I said anything." She let the magic flow with her words and V began to blink. He had been talking about something but now he couldn't remember what. Wanting to hurry and get this done MC to give V a new job. "V do you think you could go to the store with Saeran? I need to get groceries for dinner but this room might take a while. The list is on the fridge." Confused by what just happened V nodded and got up to go talk to Saeran. Once they left MC used her magic to tidy clean the room and retreated to her room with the broken picture of Saizo. Having V stay here was going to be a pain but for some reason she was willing to put up with it. Something about V made her act different. She was taking risk when it came to him. Not wanting to think about it anymore she laid down on her bed and stared at the picture. Memories of her past came flooding back to her and she fell asleep before she could cry about it.


	5. Pieces of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy magical monday guys! Also it's october 1st which means Halloween!!!!

A week had passed since MC had healed V's eyes and he had been staying with her and the twins. Hiding their magic had become hard and MC had been exhausted from constantly keeping the cloaking spell up. Tonight was the night that Utsusemi was due back to check in and MC was antsy. Since V had been staying with her he'd been asking more questions about her relationship with Saizo and the twins were all for it. She didn't want to lie around the boys but V didn't know that she was a witch so the truth had to be modified a bit. V knew that his questions were probably annoying her but he couldn't help it. He wanted to understand the kind of love he saw in that picture and he wanted to know how they got there. He also genuinely enjoyed listening to her stories. She seemed to have so many for someone so young and it amazed him. The twins were also taking advantage of V staying at the house by trying to make them spend time together. Like right now they had just finished dinner and the twins had went off to do their own things. MC was well aware of what they were trying to do and she constantly scolded them for it but they didn't seem to care. "Thanks for dinner mom!" Saeyoung put his plate in the sink and kissed her cheek. "Saeran and I will be studying in our room." Saeran nodded and the two disappeared like lighting. MC sighed but V only chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think they were up to something." V sipped the tea cup as MC joined him and shrugged.

"Nothing more than their normal parent trap stuff." V laughed nervously but MC just shrugged. When he saw that she wasn't joking his cheeks turned red.

"Are you serious?" MC nodded and he ran a hand threw his hair nervously. "How did I miss this? How long has this been going on?" Seeing him flustered made MC smile and she got up to retrieve a drawing out a drawer. She handed it to V and his eyes went wide. It was a very crude drawing of MC, V, and the twins. V and MC were holding hands and hearts were drawn everywhere.

"It's always been Saeyoung's master plan since he watched the movie. Although I never let him really get away with any of his tricks. Seems now they just keep trying to trap us alone." She laughed a little as V handed her back the drawing. "That boy has quite the imagination but you gotta give him points for being persistent." She looked at the drawing fondly before putting it away with a sigh. "If only he'd realize that love is not my friend." She said it under her breath but it was so quiet that V had heard her. His heart sank when she said it and he found himself wanting to comfort her. 

"Is that because of Saizo?" His question made her stiffen but she composed herself before turning back around. V saw that closed off look in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to break through it. With the question still hanging in the air MC pulled out some bowls and other ingredients.

"Not just because of Saizo. There are other things that prevent me from falling in love." She sounded so sad but that was more of an answer than he expected, and that gave him courage to press her further. He got up from the table and leaned on the counter not far from her.

"What are the other things?" MC didn't bother to hide her eye roll as she added water to her dry mix of ingredients.

"Things like my lifestyle, my age, hobbies, basically just me as a person." She could tell V was about to say something but she stopped him. "It's not an issue of self confidence if that's what you're thinking. I know very well how attractive I am. The fact is that there are many things about me that people can't handle. And even if I did find someone who could handle it, I would just be the one who ended with the broken heart." Her last point had V frowning and he hated the idea of seeing MC go through that pain again. He watched as she divided her mix into three parts and colored two of them.

"What are you making?" Glad for the change of subject. MC smiled and looked over at V.

"Dango. I promised someone I'd make them some when they came back from a trip." V suddenly remembered the picture of MC and Saizo. Dango must of been something they enjoyed together.

"Did you make dango a lot for Saizo?" She nodded and began rolling the dough into balls.

"Yes. When I learned that it was his favorite food I made it for him all the time. Saizo would let you get away with murder if you left enough dango by the body." She laughed at her words but V found it a rather strange to say it like that.

"Will you tell me more about him? I know you don't like to talk about him but you just look so happy when you do. The only time I see you that happy is with the twins." Before she could answer, as if on cue, the twins came into the room and her attention went to them.

"Sorry for interrupting," Saeyoung had the cheesiest smile one and MC rolled her eyes. "but we're going to go over to Yoosung's tonight. We'll be back around midnight probably." The idea of them being out so late didn't sit well with her but she knew she couldn't stop them without having to give V a normal reason. Even though things had been quiet, a few bad omens were still popping up.

"Alright please be safe and come straight home if you run into trouble." The boys nodded at her and turned to leave. Once they were gone MC turned back to her task at hand and V started to help. A few moments passed before MC asked a question that had been bugging her. "Why do you care so much if I look happy or not? I'm perfectly content the way I am." V couldn't really explain it but he felt like she was lying.

"You seem far too exhausted for someone who's happy with life. I know that losing Saizo brought you great pain but wouldn't he want you to be happy again?" His question really struck a chord with her and even though she knew he was right, she didn't think she could do it. "You say that if you find someone accepting of you that you'll be the one who gets hurt, but how do you know?" She was now laughing and V looked confused.

"You talk as if you know me but trust me when I say I will be the one that ends up with a broken heart. You don't know me as well as you think you do." She took a moment to reign in her anger and sighed. "I know better than anyone that Saizo would want me to be happy, but I also know that he'd be happy to see the life I have now. After all I'm alive and I have two sons that he would of loved. The fact that I'm alive right now would be more than enough to make him happy." They had finished rolling the balls and MC placed the plate in the fridge. She closed the door forcefully and V got the feeling that she wouldn't be talking about this anymore. "Thank you for your help. I made extra for you and the boys. I'll leave them in there after I take some to my friend." The clock began to chime and MC knew that Utsusemi would be back within the hour. "We'll I have some work to do before bed. What will you do V?" The question sounded some what heavy but V didn't ask.

"I think I'll just read a little before heading to bed." MC nodded and turned to head to her room. When she left V leaned against the counter and sighed. In the week he had been staying with MC he had learned more than he had in the past seven years. V now knew her favorite food, book, and other things he never knew. He was happy that MC seemed to be opening up more to him but she still seemed so distant. V was starting to think that maybe they would never be as close as he wanted them to be. Staying here had helped him sort out his emotions about Rika but he still couldn't bring himself to tell everyone else the truth. Part of him said that it was because he needed to handle things himself, but he knew the real reason was because he didn't want to lose anyone else. With a final sigh he left the kitchen and headed to his own room. MC watched from a mirror in her room as V went into his room. She sighed with relief and waited until it was time to go meet Utsusemi. When the clock struck ten she changed out of her dress and put a cape around her shoulders and left her room. When V heard the back door open and close he left his room to investigate. After catching MC going out it he couldn't help be be curious, so he started following her. MC walked to a small clearing not far from the house. V watched as she stopped underneath a cherry tree and leaned against the trunk. Suddenly the loud sound of crows cawing made V hide behind a tree. He saw the murder of crows land in the trees around MC but one flew directly to her and landed on her arm. V watched in awe as she fed it dango and petted it.

"So did you learn what she's planning?" V didn't expect to hear her voice so clearly but it was like he was right next to her. He could see the crow flapping its wings and MC didn't look happy. "Utsusemi are you positive?" The crow flapped more franticly and she sighed. "Guess I will be leaving tonight as well." V wasn't really sure what was happening but MC seemed to understand the crow. He leaned forward trying to get a better look and a branch broke under his foot. V immediately hid behind the tree again just before MC looked his way. "Who's there?" Her voice seemed to almost echo and V actually felt nervous. Peering through the trees MC saw V's aura. "V is that you?" He stepped out from the trees and the crows began to caw at him. Utsusemi seemed particularly upset out of all of them. MC petted his feathers until he calmed down and then she guestered for V to come closer. "Did you follow me out here?" Her voice was quiet as she fed Utsusemi more dango. V nodded still unsure what to say. MC sighed when she noticed that V seemed full of questions. "V this is Utsusemi. Utsusemi this is V, be nice." She glared at the crow before holding it out to V. Utsusemi dipped his head low and V slowly reached out to pet his feathers. After a few seconds the crow flew up into the cherry tree and cawed. MC rolled her eyes and gave V an apologetic smile. When she took the cloak off her shoulders V noticed she wasn't wearing her normal black dress. Instead she wore a sleeveless navy robe with silver tips on it, a thick grey sash was tied around it, black fingerless gloves covered her hands, and she wore a pair of dark pants underneath it. V was so used to the black dress that he couldn't help but stare at her. "So are you going to tell me why you followed me here?" MC got underneath the tree and jumped up into the branches. V followed her and watched as she settled on a branch and continued to feed Utsusemi.

"I saw you leaving and I worried something was wrong. What are you doing out here? And why are you feeding a crow dango?" There were a million questions in his head but those were the most pressing.

"I came out here to find out what Utsusemi learned. He's been watching Rika for me until he could figure out what she was planning. The dango is his reward." Looking down at V she could tell he was debating many things, including climbing the tree. "If you're thinking about climbing the tree I wouldn't recommend it. The crows are very protective of this place and I can't stop them all from attacking you." V took a step back and looked around. He had never really been afraid of birds but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least intimidated. "Any other questions?"

"You said he was watching Rika. How do you know what he found out? It's not like he can talk." V was very confused and MC bit her lip. V was right and she honestly couldn't think of a good excuse, so she told the truth.

"Saizo taught me how to speak to the crows. Utsusemi used to be Saizo's companion and this was Saizo's favorite tree to nap in. There were countless times he would sit up here and share his dango." Utsusemi cawed at her and she gave a short laugh. "You're right old friend. He'd hate to hear me give away his secrets." V then noticed something strange about the bark and he stepped forward to look at it. There were several knicks in it along with several notes craved in. One in particular caught V's attention. It said 'married the little lady. year 1530'. V had to blink at that and his mind raced. He was about to ask her when all of the crows began to caw and MC stood up on the branch. "It's Saeyoung. Something's wrong. Utsusemi fly ahead." The crow took off before V could even blink and MC was back on the ground. She took off running and V at least knew that she was worried. It didn't take them long to get to the house and they could hear Saeyoung yelling. He came running out the back door yelling just as they reached the yard.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury like a Pissed off Mother

A frantic Saeyoung ran into the yard. "Mom! It's Saeran!" Saeyoung crashed into MC and she could see that he was bleeding. Tears were in his eyes and he was shaking.

"Tell me what happened. Where is Saeran?" MC looked around but didn't see him anywhere. They were back inside and MC pressed a cloth to the gash on Saeyoung's forehead. 

"These guys in hoods attacked us outside of Yoosung's house and they took Saeran. We tried to protect ourselves like you taught us but there were too many of them and it was almost like they deflected whatever we threw at them. I teleported home as soon as I could but I couldn't save Saeran. I'm so sorry mom." Saeyoung began crying again and MC was also struggling to stay calm. Not even caring about V being there MC walked over to the mirror and spoke to it.

"Show me Saeran." V watched in disbelief as the reflection changed and showed Saeran in what looked like a cell of some kind. A man was holding him by the shoulders and another was forcing some kind of liquid into Saeran's mouth. "Who took him." The mirror rippled and showed Rika sitting on what looked like a throne. V still couldn't believe his eyes. This mirror was showing them everything and he could even hear their conversation. Dispelling mirror she walked back over to Saeyoung and healed his wounds. "Don't worry Saeyoung, we're gonna get him back safe and sound. Do you think you could do the locator spell for me? I need to know where he is." Seeing his mom so calm helped him feel better, and after giving it some thought he nodded. 

"I can but, I really think I should just go with you." MC frowned and shook her head

"No way. I'm going to go in there and do things that no one should see their mother do. Plus I'm going to need you to stay here with V. He'll need answers." At the mention of his name V came out of his shock and grabbed MC's arm.

"MC what the hell is happening? How did you do that to the mirror? What do you mean by spells?" MC sighed and stopped putting things in her bag. She looked to Saeyoung but he was already focusing on the locator spell.

"Come with me." She walked to her room and V followed. "That was all magic. I'm a witch and I've been teaching to boys magic since I've met them." V took in the information as MC pulled two swords out of her closet and tied them to her back. Suddenly things started to make sense to V and he felt slightly relieved.

"Ok well that explains somethings. Like your age and how the house sometimes seems different. And the crows." Now that V was over the magic issue for now he need to figure out what MC's plan was. "What's your plan? Why do you have swords? Isn't two a little much?" MC turned around the the anger in her eyes gave him the answer. She was hell bent on getting Saeran back by any means necessary, even if it was dirty. This made V's heart ache. 

"I have to avoid using too much magic so I'm going to use the only other skills I have. That's why Saeyoung can't come." A lump formed in V's throat but he also felt sad that she was willing to resort to such means. Behind her anger he could hear a slight hesitation and he knew she wasn't making this decision lightly. When she went to leave the room but V grabbed her and held her against his chest. He didn't know what he was doing but he just couldn't let her go, not like this. "V, what are you doing?" This was too familiar to her and she felt guilty for even thinking about staying.

"I honestly don't know. I just know that if you don't calm down things will only get worse. There is no possible way that you can take on all of Rika's believers by yourself. I haven't even been successful in getting into the building. I know I can't stop you, especially when you have magic, but just know that no matter what you do, you're still loved." He wasn't sure why he said it but it felt like she needed to hear it. His words really touched MC and she couldn't help but feel the irony. She used to say similar things to Saizo and now they were being said to her. It also made her feel good to hear it but she couldn't help but lightly laugh.

"It means a lot that you're so worried but I'm a four hundred year old witch that is the widow of a master assassin. I can handle Rika's cult." Breaking out of V's hold MC stopped at the door. "I don't know what Rika means to you so I won't hurt her but first she hurt you and now she's taken Saeran. I refuse to stand by and lose my family again. I can't go through it again, not when I have the power to protect everyone." She was choking on her words and V heard it. He knew that she was crying and he tried to pull her into him again but settled on putting a hand on her shoulder. Her mind set right now was exactly the same as his when trying to deal with Rika.

"MC I can't let you go by yourself. This is all happening because of me so at least let me go with you. I can talk some sense into Rika." Without answering him MC disappeared and V ran through the door. He ran through the house, and into the yard only to see her standing in the night with Utsusemi on her arm. Seeing her like that made her look like some kind of specter and V was nervous to try and stop her. "MC wait. You don't have to go alone." He tried to go after her but an invisible wall stopped him. She looked back at him and gave him a smile.

"Protect Saeyoung. I promise I'll be back with Saeran soon." With that her and Utsusemi disappeared into the night air. V stood there with his heart pounding not sure what to do until her request surfaced in his mind. So he went back in to talk to Sayoung and try to calm down. When V got back in the house Saeyoung had his wand out and was moving it over a map. V got closer and saw several dots on the map. One of them was moving very fast and he was amazed. "What kind of magic is this?" Saeyoung glanced up and V and felt relieved that he was handling this so well.

"It's a locator/tracking spell. Mom used to use it on us when we were kids. I'm the red dot, Saeran is the brown one, Mom is pink, and you're the mint one." V watched as the map moved with the pink dot and it quickly became the only dot on the map. "I wonder why she's not just teleporting." Saeyoung knitted his brows in confusion while looking at the map.

"She said that she wanted to avoid using magic as much as possible so she was going to use her other skills." V relayed what MC had told him earlier and Saeyoung's eyes went wide. "What exactly is this other skill set she posses?" V hoped that Saeyoung would give better answers than MC did.

"It means that she's going to use what Saizo taught her." Seeing that V was confused Saeyoung elborated. "Saizo was a strong ninja during the sengoku period over in Japan. Well apparently ninja had different levels of supernatural powers but weren't considered witches. MC went over there with her grandfather and ended up meeting Saizo. According to Mom they learned a lot from each other and fell in love. So my guess is ninja training and she's had four hundred years to perfect it. I think I'm more scared of that than her magic." That would explain the swords and why she was dressed the way she was. V couldn't shake this worry and Saeyoung was picking up on it. "Trust me she'll be fine. Mom is a crazy powerful witch. Like every time you've come over here she'd had a cloaking spell on every magical item in the house. So if you go look at the bookcase right now you'll see what I mean." V walked over to the books and noticed that all of the titles were actually different and sounded strange. He tried to pick one up off the shelf but it shocked him. "You can't pull them off unless you're a magic user. It's a spell to prevent people from stealing things. You can look at this one though." Saeyoung pointed to a book that was on the table and V walked over to it. He recognized the hand writing in it as Saeyoung's and realized it must be his. There were all kinds of notes and journal entries about magic. V was beyond amazed and his curiosity was almost growing. In fact know that magic existed almost made him excited. "She's slowed down. She must be close." V could tell that Saeyoung was nervous like him. He wished there was something he could do but there wasn't. Then an idea came to him.

"Hey Saeyoung. Do you know how MC was able to look through the mirror." Saeyoung seemed to think about it then shrugged.

"I mean most of the mirrors in the house are enchanted and mom always said that if your intentions are pure they'll show you what you want. So we can probably just ask them." He looked down at the map and then back at V. "I have to keep watching this though and guide her. Right now I'm her oracle. If you're that worried go try asking a mirror." V felt a lump in his throat but swallowed it in determination.

"I'll give it a try and let you know what I see." Saeyoung nodded and V walked over to the mirror. He took a deep breath before speaking to it. "Show me MC. Please." The mirror began to ripple and soon V saw the image of MC moving through a hallway. When two people began to walk toward her she scaled the wall and hid in the rafters. MC watched as the believers conversed. They complained about the crows and moved down the hall. She could feel eyes on her but they were distant. V locked eyes with her through the mirror and it almost seemed like she could see him. "Saeyoung can she see me too?" V's voice rang through her head and she realized what was going on. 

"I'm honestly not sure. She can probably sense you watching her since the mirror is connected to her, but I'm not sure what all the entails." V nodded and looked back to the mirror. MC was heading down a staircase and knocked out the guards and V was thoroughly impressed. Watching her move in the shadows V had no doubts that she had done things like this before. Thinking about the struggles she faced only made V's heart feel heavy. MC continued down the hallway and searched the cells for Saeran. She found him curled up on the floor on one of them and wasted no time opening the door. MC pulled Saeran close to her and checked him over. His pulse was so faint and she knew he had something unnatural coursing through him. 

"Saeran please wake up. Just give me a sign that you're ok." Her voice was weak but Saeran began to stir and tears filled her eyes.

"Mom?" He began coughing and MC hugged him. "It hurts." Pain flashed on his face and his whole body was shaking.

"I know sweetie, but I'm here now." She pulled a small capsule from her pocket and put it in his mouth. "I need you to bite this and swallow. Trust me." MC put the capsule in his mouth and watched as he crushed it between his teeth and his eyes shot open. "Good now let's get you home." She pulled out a crystal and held it in Saeran's hand. Just as she heard footsteps running down the hall she activated the crystal. Saeyoung and V jumped when the two appeared in the living room but MC just ignored them and carried Saeran to his bed. Saeyoung chased after her and V suddenly found himself frozen in place. Saeran seemed to be barely hanging on and his heart was filled with dread. In the bedroom Saeyoung was trying his best not to panic. Saeran was awake thanks to the pill MC had given him but it wasn't going to last long. He was pale and crying out in pain.

"Mom is Saeran going to be ok?" He looked to his mom and noticed that she had blood on her. "Are you hurt? You have blood all over you." Focusing on Saeran MC began her treatment.

"It's not my blood. Saeran will be alright once I extract this poison from his body. Once he's stable I'm going to go back there and finish this. I'll need you to stay here with him." Saeyoung looked at his brother and knew there was no where else he'd rather be.

"Alright. I have to ask though Mom, what is your plan?" He watched as light swirled around Saerans body and a strange color began to seep out of it. "Is that the poison? Where they trying to kill him?" MC put the colored stuff into a bottle and peered at it. It definitely wasn't natural given that it was glowing.

"That's what I intend to find out. I already let her hurt V but she really sealed the deal when she went after you two boys. Just stay here with Saeran and take care of him. I'll be back soon, I promise." Without giving him the chance to answer questions she disappeared from the room and went outside. V had stepped outside to get some air while MC was taking care of Saeran and was surprised by how fast she was done.

"MC! Is Saeran alright?" As she turned around to face V the clouds moved away from the moon and he saw the blood on her clothes. "Is that blood? Are you alright?" He rushed over to her only to be stopped by her hand. "What's wrong?" MC wasn't really sure herself. If anything she was surprised that V was still here and concerned. The last time she stood in the moonlight covered in blood there had been nobody to worry about her. The guilt of that night and everything happening now came crashing on her.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop any of this sooner. I was dumb enough to think that you could change someone like Rika and now I'm paying the price. I shouldn't of waited so long after she hurt you. If I had stopped her sooner Saeran would be ok." She clenched her fist and V noticed a change in the air. Almost like a storm was rolling in. Realizing that she was spilling energy MC took a deep breath and released her hands. The air calmed down and the clouds let the moon shine on them again. She finally looked at V and could tell that he shared her guilt, but now she could be honest with him and that made her happy. "I've known about Rika's true nature since before I met either of you. She's always had a darkness inside of her and it seems to of consumed her. That's how I knew you were lying about her death and everything else. For eleven years I've watched her darkness grow and I did nothing. The twins made me soft and I believed you would change her like you changed me." The words rolled out before she could stop them and V was also surprised. He never imagined that he would change someone like her. 

"What do you mean like I changed you? How could I possibly have any impact on the most imposing woman I've ever met? If anything you're the one who changed me." Letting out a small laugh MC smiled at him. V's confusion only grew but he wasn't sure what to say about it.

"I'll be back soon. Then I'll give you a proper explanation. Although you'll probably have figured it out by then." She turned to leave but V didn't want her to go just yet. He grabbed her arm and when she looked up at him he kissed her. MC stood there frozen and not sure what to do. She knew this shouldn't be happening but she couldn't bring herself to push him away. Something about V's kiss felt so warm and she wanted more of it. Suddenly Utsusemi's cry snapped her back to her senses. She stepped away from V and did her best to keep her composure. V could tell that she was looking for some kind of explanation. He only offered her a smile and MC hated how amused he seemed. Feeling her anger bubbling up again she turned to leave. "Let's go Utsusemi." With that V watched her leave and headed back inside. He found Saeyoung still in the bedroom and walked over to him. 

"Get some rest Saeyoung. I'll watch over him." Saeyoung barely even glanced at V before shaking his head.

"I can't. I'm using magic to keep an eye on his vitals and keep medicine flowing in him. I'm also trying to figure out exactly what They gave him. It's not a natural concoction so I don't know if natural remedies will help him much. It almost seems like a potion." Saeyoung looked away from Saeran and smiled at V. "So do you feel better after kissing my mom?" V's cheeks turned red and he began to choke on his breath. Saeyoung's smile only grew and he finally felt some joy in all of the bad.

"You saw that?" Saeyoung only pointed to the window and V noticed that it looked right out to the yard. "Sorry about that. I really don't know what came over me. I just suddenly felt like that's what I needed to do." Saeyoung just shrugged and looked at V.

"I think she likes you more than she's willing to admit. I used to read her diary when I was younger and she talked about you a lot in it. She said your hair was her favorite thing about you." V was not only surprised by this but it made him feel happy. While V took in this information Saeyoung asked the question that bothered him the most. "So V what really happened to Rika? I knew that she never really died because I could still sense her, but Mom told me not to push the subject. That you would tell the truth when the time came." V nearly laughed at MC's prediction, but sighed instead.

"Honestly I'm not even sure. Everything seemed great when we started dating. She was so bright and beautiful. Always wanting to help others. Then not long after you boys came to live here did she start to change. She began to talk more about her inner darkness and how it was being threatened. Often she would blame me, saying that I was too bright or something." V tried to think more about it but only frowned. "I feel like I should remember better but everything seems so murky. It was after Sally died though that she seemed to come almost completely unhinged." He paused to see how Saeyoung was handling all of this. When he nodded V continued. "Then the night I got injured happened. She had told me that morning about how she was going to create a world without pain, a paradise. Later that day I found out about her secret project and confronted her about it. After an intense fight she let me think that I had gotten through to her and while we were embracing, she stabbed my eyes and left me." Saeyoung stared at V in shock once he finished telling the story. He knew that Rika had her issues but Saeyoung never thought she would actually hurt anyone. Suddenly the idea that MC might get hurt bounced around in his head. Saeyoung stood up from his chair and turned to leave the room. V followed him all the way to the mirror and watched as he spoke to it.

"Show me Mom." The mirror rippled and they saw MC standing outside of a large building with a green roof. The sound of crows was so loud that it seemed like they were in the house. Two guards ran toward MC but she quickly had them on the ground. Then just like earlier she quickly and silently made her way through the building until she came to a set of grand door. When she opened them it was a brightly lit room with at least fifty believers and Rika was behind them all. Sitting on a throne like she was some kind of queen.

"Welcome MC. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Tell me, what do you think of my paradise?" She looked totally satisfied as if not feeling MC's murderous intent.

"I honestly couldn't care any less about your fake paradise. You crossed the line coming after my family like that. Did you honestly think I would let you keep Saeran and poison him?" MC's voice echoed in the room but Rika seemed unaffected. The believers came after her all at once and V felt nervous watching. However MC smiled at the challenge and charged at them. It was obvious that MC was the only one with fighting experience and she never once had to use a weapon. When Rika saw all of the believers fall she began to seethe with anger. 

"How dare you! First you take Saeran away from me and now you hurt all of my precious believers. All we want is to live in paradise." MC laughed and Rika stopped talking. She watched as MC walked closer to her.

"I couldn't care less about your fake paradise. You hurt my family not only once but twice. I don't care what reasons you give, that's something I just can't allow." MC drew a sword from her back and looked at it fondly. "So you have two options. Either turn yourself into the authorities or I can kill you where you stand." She pointed the tip of the blade toward Rika and was glad to see the fear on her face. Fear meant that a person still had sense within them. V and Saeyoung watched in shock at the cold look MC had in her eyes. This was not the warm, loving woman that either of them knew. Rika's look of fear suddenly fell as she pulled a gun out of her robes and pointed it MC. This had been something that MC expected but she knew she had to tread carefully. She may be a powerful witch but her body was still human. Feeling that she was being watched MC severed the link between her and mirror. She didn't want Saeyoung, or V to see any of this. Watching in a panic as the mirror returned to normal and then cracked.

"Saeyoung what does that mean?" V tried to hide the panic in his voice but failed. Saeyoung's face was white as a sheet and he didn't answer V at first. Instead he tried calling out to the mirror again.

"Show me Mom!" Nothing happened. "Show me what's happening!" Again the mirror did nothing and Saeyoung threw a stack of books down on to the floor in anger. "She severed the link between her and the mirror. We can't see what's happening anymore. She's put us in the dark and that means she's doing something she doesn't want us to see." Tears welled in his eyes and V began to think. There had to be something that they could do no matter how small. If magic was real it had to be helpful. Suddenly V remembered how MC had brought Saeran home and V grabbed Saeyoung's shoulders.

"What about teleporting. You could teleport to her and help her." Saeyoung's eyes went wide but then his expression fell again.

"I can't leave. Saeran and I are magically connected because we're twins. Our bond is the only thing keeping him stable right now. Between the poison and the magic inside of him if I leave there's no telling what could happen to him." Saeyoung seemed to be thinking and he saw that there was only one option. "You could go though. I mean you've handled knowing about magic pretty well so I don't think there'd be any backlash."

"I'll do it." Saeyoung wasn't really surprised by his answer but was still relieved by his resolution. "Just tell me what I need to do." Saeyoung walked over to a drawer and pulled a white stone hagg stone out of it. He handed it to V and smiled a little.

"All you need to do is think of where you're going, or who you want to go to. Places usually work best though since they don't move. This stone will also protect you and make sure you get back safely. Also take this. I have a feeling Mom is going to need this." Saeyoung handed him MC's wand. V took it and put the stone around his neck. His stomach was doing flips but he ignored it. Saeyoung was also nervous. V wasn't a magic user so there was a greater chance of backlash, but this was their only option. "You sure about this?" V nodded and that was all Saeyoung needed to feel better. Clearing his mind V thought of the the building that Rika had built in the middle of nowhere. His body began to tingle and he began to feel weightless. If the situation was less serious V might of been able to enjoy the feeling a bit more. Saeyoung watched as V disappeared and then went back to his brother. He knew that they would both come back safely. They just had to.


	7. Rika's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so just a recap since it's been a while.........MC successfully retrieved Saeran from the Mint Eye and went back to stop Rika. When Rika pointed a gun at MC V used a crystal to go try and help.

Back in the corridor with Rika MC only smiled at the gun in her face. "Really? A gun. Could you be anymore cowardly?" A vicious smile curled onto Rika's lips and she laughed. 

"Well you can't be too careful when fighting another witch." MC couldn't hide the shock if she wanted to and Rika seemed satisfied. Lowering her sword MC only laughed a little.

"Alright humor me. How did you know I was a witch?" Keeping the gun up Rika let out an evil cackle and held out her hand. A book materialized in it and suddenly everything made sense. Why she was so interested in the twins, and her refusals to visit them at her home. "So you're a witch then. Is that why you wanted to separate the twins? You knew what it would do to them?" Rika laughed again and it made MC's blood boil.

"Of course I did. Ideally I wanted them both but I knew that the chaos caused by separating them would be that much more sweeter. However V resisted the idea once you came into the picture. He thought you were a better fit." She didn't hide the bitterness in her voice. MC would feel her blood boiling and her magic was spilling out. Clouds began to roll into the room and MC made no move to control it. "However you keep getting in the way so for that I have to kill you. Then I'll make the boys and V love me completely." She began to laugh and MC could feel a murderous intent behind her. She quickly turned on her heel and cut down a black vine that had manifested behind her. A loud bang rang through the room and MC faced Rika just in time to block the bullet coming her way. Rika continued to fire bullets but MC blocked all of them with sheer ease. The gun began to click and Rika tossed it aside in anger. "Just who do you think you are to challenge me? No one is more powerful than me!" More black vines came after MC but they turned to ash before getting closer to her. 

"Honestly I'm just someone way out of your league." Rika's attacks didn't stop but neither did MC. The fines that Rika conjuered never got close enough to scratch MC. "Did you really think you could beat me? I can tell by your weak spells that you're barely a hundred. You really should of done your homework before coming after me because the truth is that I'll always be more powerful than you." Rika could feel her magic getting weaker and MC could also sense it. "I am over four hundred years old and you never stood a chance in hell against me." A threatening aura filled the room and for the first time in a long time Rika was truly afraid. While Rika was frozen in her fear MC lunged toward her ready to strike her down, but suddenly a head of mint hair appeared in between them. Both of the women recognized it as V and reached for him. MC was faster and was able to get her arm around V's waist and jumped back with him in tow. When they landed back on the ground MC felt a change in the air and V nearly collapsed to the ground. More vines came after them but MC barely fended them off. It was almost as if Rika's power had doubled since V showed up. As if on cue Rika began to laugh and continued her assault.

"V dear thank you so much for joining us. I feel so much better now that you're here. Come here my sweet." V could feel his body being pulled toward Rika. He looked back at MC and she could see the conflict all over his face. Suddenly MC understood what was happening. Rika was fueling her magic with V's energy, like some kind of succubus. Putting a barrier around them MC made sure her voice reached V.

"Jihyun you have to leave! Rika is using you to power her magic. She could kill you, Jihyun!" At the sound of his true name V stopped walking and faced MC. Rika's vines swarmed the barrier and began to push through it. There was so much that V wanted to say but he only held up his hand to give MC her wand. She smiled at him and took it, feeling the magic flow through more evenly. "Speak your name and you'll be free." It was a simple sentence but it felt like a fire was suddenly burning inside of V.

"Jihyun Kim." As soon as he said it Rika's vines withered away and died. MC lowered the barrier and Rika began shrieking. 

"What have you done?!" MC smiled timpuhintly and waved her wand.

"I took away your meal ticket. Stealing energy from humans? How dare you even call yourself a witch when you're nothing more than a succubus." Rika began to laugh making the indifference she held clear.

"You sound like the last witch who tried to stop me. Human are a part of nature and they've brought nothing but misery to witches. What's it matter if I drain a few along the way." V was finally getting a sense of what was happening and it made his heart feel heavy. It was finally accepting a truth that you always knew was there but ignored or forgot.

"So none of it was real?" V's voice was quiet and horse but both the women heard him. "Rika?" He called out to her and he took a step forward. Rika only rolled her eyes as if she couldn't care less.

"Of course it wasn't. As if I'd foolish enough to fall in love with a mortal." She then gave V an evil smile. "I will say though you were the most amusing of all my slaves. You're so self sacrificing and love sick that I didn't even need to control you." The coldness in her voice gave V a bitter feeling in his chest. He wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. When he looked over to MC he saw his pain masked on her face. No one deserved to be toyed with like this. "Aw don't look so sad V. I'll kill you out of mercy and make that shrew watch." She lunged forward and both V and MC saw the silver of a blade. She was aiming for V but MC pulled him back. MC felt the knife glide across her abdomen but she didn't let it stop her. In one swift move MC threw the knife from Rika's hand and propelled her into the chair.

"Bind." With that one word Rika couldn't move and MC got in front of her. She pointed her wand at Rika's throat. "You've already went after my sons and now you've gone after V a second time. If you want to die that badly just say the word." Rika felt the heat from MC's wand against her throat but she refused to show her fear.

"Death has never been a fear of mine. Go ahead and end my life if that will please you." Not sure of what to do MC lowered her wand and placed her hand on Rika's forehead. Wind filled the room and it almost seemed like a storm had rolled in. Flashes of Rika and this placed flashed through MC's mind. Some of them even had Saeran and Saeyoung in them. V watched not sure what was happening but he could feel the magic radiating from MC. As he watched a shockwave spread from the two and V was knocked to the ground. When he got up he saw that MC was on the ground coughing and he ran to her.

"MC are you alright?" He helped her up and let her lean on him. Then he noticed the blood coming from her stomach. "You're bleeding. How bad is it?" He tried looking her over but then notice that Rika's eyes were closed and she was slumped forward. Thinking the worst V's heart sank. "Is she,?" V couldn't even finish the sentence. Taking a deep breath MC shook her head.

"Don't worry, she's not dead. I forced a connection on her so that I could see multiple futures for her. The magic was too much for her and she passed out." MC tried to stand on her own but her head was still spinning. "I used my magic to search every possible outcomes to Rika's behavior. In every single vision it ends here." MC recalled the horrible images she saw and knew what she was crying. "There was even one outcome where I didn't save the boys and Saeran shot you in this very room. I know she means a lot to RFA but I can't let her walk away from this. Even if I erase her memories and compel her to repent she does all of this again with more victims. She's always going to give to the darkness." V knew this was a problem and with MC involved they couldn't just turn this over to the authorities. However there had to be a solution that didn't kill Rika. V was a lot of things but he couldn't let anyone die.

"Just go back to the twins. They need you right now and you're injured. I can handle Rika." MC rolled her eyes and pulled a capsule out of her bag and popped it in her mouth. She shivered at the bitter taste and it brought back memories. She had to keep it together just a bit longer.

"Never gonna happen. She's tried to kill you twice and I won't give her a third chance. You're too important to me." There was a slight embarrassed tone in her voice and V couldn't help but smile.

"That almost makes it sound like you like me." She rolled her eyes but V saw the small smile on her face. "Does this mean I could kiss you again when we get home?" Ignoring his question she turned back to Rika and then she sighed.

"Tell you what. If I live through this spell you can kiss me for the rest of your life." He knew she was trying to tease him but he couldn't ignore the weight behind it. 

"What do you mean if you live? What are you planning on doing?" V didn't bother to hide his concern as he watched her. The crow from earlier flew to her along with an owl. "MC I don't know a lot about magic but don't leave me in the dark. You're not about to do something dangerous are you?" MC gave him a smile but he could see the worry in her eyes.

"I mean Alonzo isn't happy about my plan. And I'm sure Utsusemi won't approve either." She let out another sigh and decided she might as well be honest since she might die. "To be honest I'm not sure how this spell is going to go. It's killed every witch whose tried to use it before. It's an imprisonment spell that traps a person inside of stone where they live in their own world. It was made as an ultimate punishment by the first witch in my line. It requires a massive amount of energy though but I think I'll be ok. After all I am the oldest witch to try it and I have two familiars with me." She needed to stop talking before she made herself even more nervous. She hadn't planned on doing any of this and now she was injured. It was a very big risk but it was all she could do. V could see that she was trying to put on a brave face, just like she always did. He reached down and grabbed her hand. MC watched as he gently laid a kiss on her knuckles. His smile was achingly sweet and made MC feel warm inside.

"It's alright if you're scared. You're not alone. I'm here and the boys are at home waiting for you. I know you still have a lot of pain in you but there's also a lot of love. Saizo loved you, the boys love you, and I love you. Focus on that and I'm sure you'll be fine." He was blushing like mad but his words actually helped to calm her. MC smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"You're right Jihyun, thank you." Her using his real name only deepened his blush but she smiled at him. "You might want to stand back. It really will kill me if you get sucked into this spell. Just stay behind me." V nodded and got behind her. Once everything was in place MC began chanting and V could feel the spark in the air. MC began chanting and V could tell that it was mostly old latin. Bright light radiated from MC and colors began to swirl around Rika. Suddenly the light got so bright that V had to shield his eyes. There was a rush of warm air and when V opened his eyes Rika was gone and he almost didn't believe it. In the chair that Rika sat in was a green stone. V moved to pick it up but MC's voice stopped him. "Don't!" She began coughing and V whipped around. She looked pale as she fell to her knees. "The magic hasn't settled yet and it could backfire into you. Alonzo." The owl flew to the chair and picked up the stone before flying away. With Alonzo gone MC felt his energy leave with him and it hit her hard. Her wound began bleeding again and she couldn't use magic to heal it. It felt like her insides were on fire and she knew what was happening. Utsusemi was the only thing keeping her from passing out but he wasn't her familiar so it wouldn't last long. When she began coughing V was at her side in an instant. He saw the blood in her hand and panic made his heart speed up.

"MC what's wrong? What do I do?" Her eyes seemed so dull and V could feel her getting colder. Right away he pushed out any idea of her actually dying. Taking off his jacket and placing it over her wound. "Utsusemi what else should I do?" The crow hopped onto the floor and pecked at the pouch on her waist. V reached into it and found the pills that she took earlier. "Will this help her?" Utsusemi cawed at him and MC began to cough again. With the little strength she put her hand on V's forehead, and suddenly he knew what to do. He broke the pill in his own mouth and then kissed her. Using his tongue he gently moved the pill into her mouth. Once it was in her system MC gasped and began coughing again. "Oh thank god." It was barely a whisper but he was so relieved.

"Crystal." MC's breath was labored but V didn't understand what she meant. She began coughing again and touched the stone that hung around his neck. V understood what she meant and nodded. He grasped the stone around his neck and pulled her close to him.

"Got it. Just sit tight MC." Taking the stone from around his neck and held it in between their hands. He closed his eyes and thought of the cottage. The same tingly feeling flowed through him, followed by the weightless feeling. MC continued to cough but V did his best to focus. When he opened his eyes they weren't at the house but the clearing from earlier that night. "Damn it. Don't worry MC we're not too far from the house." He noticed that she was burning up now and he felt useless. MC knew they were in the right place so she used what was left of her strength to point.

"There." Her hand pointed to the cherry tree and V noticed that it seemed to be pulsing with light. He carried her to the tree and set her against the trunk. When he did there was a sudden surge of light from the trunk and V could of sworn there was a voice in the wind. The light glowed around MC and he knew that she was safe now. V had a feeling she was going to be here a while so he decided to call Saeyoung and tell him what happened. MC's body had slipped into unconsciousness but something had pulled her to the astral plane. There she realized the plane looked a lot like her old home with Saizo. She walked along the familiar path and her heart ached when she found him. Saizo turned and smiled to her.

"Well well. Long time no see little lady." She wanted nothing more than to run to him but she knew what would happen if she did. "I see that you pushed yourself too far again. It's almost like you wanted to see me again." MC rolled her eyes and stood next to him. They fell silent and she watched two children with silver hair run around.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I've been rather careless lately." Saizo flicked a pebble at her and she glared at him. His smile was amused but it broke her heart. "What was that for?" He shrugged and crossed his arms.

"He loves you, ya know." She raised an eyebrow at him and Saizo's expression turned sour. "The blue haired man. He's in love with you." MC bit her lip and felt guilty. "Do you love him?" She finally looked at Saizo and his expression was softer than she expected. When their eyes met Saizo sighed and looked back to the kids. "It's alright if you are. I've been gone for a long time and I want you to be happy." She knew without looking at him that he was being honest.

"So you've been watching me." Saizo nodded and she sighed. "I already feel like the twins are more happiness than I deserve. If I did have feelings for V then I would just be greedy and playing with fire. Don't you remember out philosophy? Witches and ninja only get limited happiness. I already lost one family and I almost lost another tonight. Maybe I do love V but I still love you too." Saizo flicked another pebble at her. She couldn't even glare at him.

"I'm a dead man who loved you four hundred years ago. You deserve to be loved in the present and I'm not worth holding on to if I can't be there for you." She opened her mouth to object but Saizo shook his head. "I know I tend to be a bit jealous,"

"That's an understatement." Saizo gave her a pointed look before continuing.

"Hush now dear. I know you loved it. My point is that if I'm telling you to be happy then you better be a good girl and listen." MC felt happy by his words but also guilty. "Besides from what I've seen of him he seems like a good man. And those twins are smart like you. You have to at least try little lady. If not for yourself then for me." The fact that Saizo was ok with it only broke her heart more. She was getting emotional and she knew that their time would be over soon. The children that they had been watching so fondly had already disappeared. "I'm always with you and you still have Utsusemi. I'll never leave you MC but you need to be honest with your feelings and be happy. That's what you taught me, remember?" She nodded and Saizo turned to her. He connected their lips in one last hungry kiss. It was cold and felt like nothing more than a decent memory. She soon found herself remembering V's kiss and how warm it was. How sweet it had tasted. Saizo pulled away with a teasing smile as he began to fade away. "See even when I kiss you, you're thinking about him." It was the last thing he said before MC felt herself being pulled back to her body. When she opened her eyes she could see the sun peaking through the trees. MC took in her surroundings and checked her injury. She took V's jacket off of her and frowned at all the blood on it. After cleaning V's jacket she checked on the wound and saw that it was nearly healed thanks to the tree. There was a rustle in the branches above her and Utsusemi flew down. His beady eyes seemed to shine with excitement and relief. She smiled and petted the crow.

"Yeah I saw him. And the twins two. It was painful but it feels good to know that he's ok with it." Tears stung her eyes until she heard a groan from beside her. She looked to the noise and found V leaning against the tree trunk. "I'm surprised you let him sleep here." She looked back to Utsusemi and he only flew off. Not sure what to do now MC just stared at V. The more she looked the more she realized that V had always made her smile. He was the first person in three hundred years that she enjoyed opening up to. She remembered that night he had gotten hurt and how worried she had been. The idea of V of not being in her life was as bad as not having Saizo. Suddenly everything became clear to her. She always claimed that her concern for V was because of the twins but that wasn't completely true. Somewhere along the way she had developed her own feelings for him and hide them. The tears in her eyes suddenly fell as she finally admitted the truth Saizo helped her see. "Hey Utsusemi. Can you go check on the boys? I need to talk to V before I head back." Utsusemi cawed at her before flying away and she sighed. While she waited for V to wake up MC changed back into her normal dress and leaned back against the tree. The wind swayed and petals began to rain down on her and she started to sing. V felt a warm breeze and heard something sweet riding on it. When he opened his eyes he saw MC sitting against the tree and there were a lot of animals around her. He recognized her familiars and figured the rest were just drawn to her. When MC sensed him watching her she put down the rabbit she was holding and smiled at him. "Hello V." She sounded so bright and V was overwhelmed to with happiness. He scrambled off the ground and tackled her back to the ground. All the animals scurried away and V kissed her.

"MC I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried that I'd lost you." He kissed her again and this time she actually kissed him back." He pulled back surprised. "What was that about?" MC sat them up and smiled at him.

"While I was healing I talked to Saizo." She could tell that rose a lot of questions, but she held her hand up. "He helped me realize that I'll always miss him but something else happened to my heart." MC picked up V's hands and traced his love line. He watched in awe as it lit up, and she smiled. His excitement by her magic reminded her of when she met Saeyoung as a child. "I fell in love. First with the twins, and then with a kind blue haired man." V looked up at her in shock but she was still tracing the line on his hand. It began to change colors and V was riddled with questions. "Of course there wasn't anything I could do about it so I buried the feelings. Told myself I put up with you for the twins sake but that wasn't true." Finally having the courage to look up at him she smiled. "The truth is V I've been in love with you for a while. And I'm honestly not sure what type of future you have with me but I don't want to lie to you anymore." V knew she had more to say but he didn't need to hear anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. This time he didn't hold back and let all of his feelings flow through it. MC picked up on it and kissed him back. She felt all of her pain and loneliness melt away inside of her. When they're lips parted V noticed that they were floating in the air. There was a brief flash of panic in his eyes before MC laughed at his reaction. Suddenly they were surrounded by the blossoms of the tree and V was completely amazed.

"This is amazing." He cupped her face in his hands. "You're amazing." MC felt her face heat up but she only smiled.

"You're the causing this, so to speak. Magic is greatly dependent on the users emotional state. When overwhelmed with emotions the magic takes the shape of it. Such as the feeling of walking on air after being kissed." V understood and smiled at her. MC began to focus and they were lowered back onto the ground. "That's why I took so much care into helping the boys control their emotions as children, especially in school." V stood up and pulled MC up with him. She still seemed a little weak and that made V worried. "I'm alright. Between a deadly spell and traveling to the astral plane I'm low on energy. I'll be fine when we get home. I wish I could tell you everything now but it's going to have to wait. Saeran is awake now and I need to check on him." V couldn't help but wonder how she knew this but knew his questions could wait. With MC guiding the way again they went back to the house. It put both of them at ease to see Saeran awake and talking. Without even hesitating MC pulled them both into a hug and Saeyoung couldn't help but cry. "Saeyoung honey you did so well I'm proud of you. Saeran is alright because of you." She looked over Saeran was was relieved to find out that the drug was completely out of his system. Saeyoung watched MC look over Saeran but could tell something was off about her. MC could feel Saeyoung watching her and she knew that he must of felt her energy fade last night. "Saeyoung you need to rest now, and so do I. We're having a family meeting after everyone is well rested." She noticed the worried looks on their faces but she only smiled. "Don't worry it's nothing dire. We just need to talk about everything that happened last night." Putting their worry aside MC left the room and went to V in the living room. He was looking at the bookshelf and she could see the curiosity on his face. "Something catch your eye?" V gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"All of it honestly. I don't know if I'm good enough to actually handle magic but I'd love to learn everything I can about it. I often dream of magic as a child and wished for it to be real. I thought if I had magic I could be happier and bring happiness to those around me." MC smiled at him and looked at the books. "I tried to look at one last night but Saeyoung told me how they're protected." MC pulled one off the shelf and handed it to him. V read the worn out spine. "Principles of Magic and All Things Occult." He looked at her in shock but she only smiled.

"You should start with this one. If you can understand it then you'll be able to read any book in the house." A wave of pain washed over her and V helped steady her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" His voice was full of concern as tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. She nodded and did her best to straighten herself up.

"Yeah. The boys and I used a lot of magic in such a short span of time. Rest is all that we require." Before she could get another word in V had put a hand behind her knees and scooped her up against his chest. "What are you doing?" Her words stuttered but V just smiled.

"I don't want you to strain yourself anymore so I'm carrying you to bed." He pushed the door to her room open but lost his footing on the rug. They both fell onto the bed and MC was pinned under V.

"Well you certainly have a strange idea of what rest means. If you wanted me that bad you should of just said so." When V's entire face turned red she laughed. "I'm only teasing Jihyun. I'd never suggest something so powerful as sex when I'm walking such a fine line already." As if to prove her point MC began to to cough and V scrambled off of her in a panic. When the coughing stopped V saw the blood on her hand but she didn't seem to care. "See my point?" V only nodded and watched as she made the blood disappear. He was worried about her but after seeing everything she had done so far he trusted that she knew what she was doing. Noticing his lingering concern concern MC simply smiled at him. "I promise I'll be fine after some rest. When I wake up I promise to tell you everything." V nodded and kissed her forehead before finally leaving her to rest.


	8. A Glimpse of the Past Gives Hope to the Future

Saeran was the first one to wake up from his sleep. His limbs felt heavy and lethargic. When he sat up in the bed he noticed that Saeyoung's bed was almost right next to his, and his brother was passed out in it. Saeran got up and headed to the kitchen but was surprised to only find V sitting at the table. When V saw Saeran he instantly got up from the table and pulled Saeran into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright Saeran. How do you feel?" V pulled away and Saeran ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine I guess. I feel like I haven't moved in days though, and my memory is hazy at best. What the hell happened?" V frowned a bit and honestly wasn't sure how much to actually tell him. "I mean I remember getting to Yoosung's but then these guys jumped us. I think I saw Rika at one point, then my Mom, and she gave me something bitter." Saeran tried to piece together everything that happened but it only made his head hurt. Sighing he went over to the coffee machine and conjered some. Then he remembered that V was standing next to him and panic washed over him. V was in awe though and didn't notice Saeran was panicked.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to seeing magic. Have you and Saeyoung really lived like this for the past eleven years?" Blinded to the confusion on Saeran's face V went back to the book he had been reading.

"You know about magic now? Since when?" Saeran poured a cup of coffee and joined V at the table. Then he saw the magic book that V was reading and he nearly spit out his coffee. "And you're reading a magic book? How long was I gone?" Realizing that Saeran wouldn't wait for answers V sighed and closed the book again.

"Rika never actually died but you already knew that right?" Saeran nodded and V continued. "She left to go start another organization, but it was with twisted intentions. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me and then she attacked me. Then last night she had some of her believers try and abduct the two of you. Apparently she was drugging the other followers with a potion, and tried to do the same to you. Saeyoung and your mom saved you though. We also learned that Rika was actually a witch. This was news to me." It sounded like there was more to the story than that but Saeran decided to wait until he could talk to his mom. As if on cue MC entered the kitchen with Saeyoung in tow behind her. Relief washed over her when she saw Saeran and she ran over to hug him. Saeran blushed in embarrassment with the sudden affection but was glad to see that she was alright too.

"Mooooom. I'm gonna pass out if you hug me any tighter." She let go of him and he coughed to be dramatic. MC rolled her eyes and started the kettle. Once everyone was sitting an awkward silence settled over them. The boys had so many questions and didn't know where to begin. As if taking matters into his own hands Alonzo flew in through the window and dropped the stone that MC had trapped Rika in on the table. The twins could feel MC's magic spilling out of the stone but MC snatched it up before either of them could touch it. "Mom what is that? You're magic is all over it." Saeran couldn't help but feel uneasy now.

"Almost too much magic. I knew I felt an imbalance last night. Your life force completely vanished last night. What the hell did you do mom?" Saeyoung's voice was both angry and worried. MC continued to study the stone and then sighed, leaving it to float in front of her. V was amazed at how second nature it seemed to her.

"After bring Saeran home and treating him I went back to stop Rika. However when I looked at all the outcomes she never stopped. I wanted to kill her for hurting the three of you, but my soul is already covered in enough blood. So I took drastic measures and used a forbidden spell to trap her inside of this. Inside of here she can live out her twisted life and think that she's won. I think she's realized it though because the magic still has yet to stabilize. She may be evil but she's a smart witch." The twins knew she was leaving something important out.

"Ok so what are you not telling us? We're adults now Mom we can handle whatever it is." She let out a sigh and sat down at the table. 

"To be honest the spell did technically kill me but I have unfinished business in this plane. Also Saizo wouldn't of let me cross over even if I wanted to." She let everyone at the table process this information and she could feel the mess of emotions floating around. "I want you boys to know though that I never had any intention of dying. I only took such drastic measures because there was a chance of survival. If it had come down between my life or Rika's I would of chosen mine." This seemed to bring the twins some comfort but they still looked worried. They knew that magic like this always came at a price and so did coming back to life.

"So what happens now? Rika is gone, but the RFA members are going to have questions, unless we keep saying she's dead." Saeran paused and bit his lip. "I don't like lying everyone though, especially to Yoosung. He cared about Rika a lot and he's still struggling with the idea that she's dead. I don't think he'd like the idea of her being trapped in the stone, let alone the idea of magic." Everyone seemed to be thinking and MC waited to see if either of the boys would reach the answer she had. Letting out a sigh she gave them the answer.

"A memory spell is the only option. We can't tell the other members about magic, but we can't keep lying to them about her being dead. That's not right. Rika was a witch so like me she doesn't belong. Taking her from everyone's memories will have no effect on them whatsoever. In fact it might even be better for Yoosung this way. She's manipulated that poor boy more than a pile of clay." The twins looked between each other as if they had been overthinking it. "As head of the RFA, what do you think V?" MC looked over at him and his eyes were wide. He didn't expect to be asked his opinion when talking about magic. Glad to have the chance to help he thought over MC's questions.

"If we can take her out of everyone's memories will it be safe to let her out of the stone?" MC frowned at his question but shook her head.

"There is no way to let her out of the stone. Consider it like I trapped her in an alternate dimension. To break the stone would be the same as ripping a hole in space time. That and it would definitely kill me this time because not even I'm strong enough to do that again." V nodded at her answer and accepted that. 

"Then if removing her from the memories is the only option then I'm alright with it. I don't like lying to the other members either and now the truth is too complicated to tell." He paused and seemed to be thinking. "All I ask is that you leave my memory intact. I don't want to forget anything that happened." He smiled at MC and she smiled back. The twins eyes went wide with surprise when they saw how tender they looked at each other. Jabing V with his elbow Saeyoung smiled.

"What exactly happened that you don't want to forget, huh V? Did a great confession take place after the epic battle? Did you guys kiss again?" Saeran's jaw dropped at his brothers last question.

"What do you mean again?" He looked at Saeyoung but his brother only nodded.

"Yeah V kissed Mom while you were passed out! It was both sweet and gross." V's face was bright red now and a faint blush was on MC's cheeks. Saeran looked over to MC and frowned.

"That's gross Mom. You can't go around kissing people you're too old!" MC rolled her eyes and looked at Saeran.

"Saeran you are twenty two years old. Now watch your tone or no sweets." This shut Saeran right up and Saeyoung howled with laughter. "And Saeyoung if you continue to tease I'll lock your workshop." Knowing very well how serious she was Saeyoung stopped laughing and raised his hand in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'm just glad to see you both so happy." He nudged his brother on the shoulder and his face turned serious. "Come on let's get started on the spell." Saeran nodded and they both got up and headed to the back of the house. Now that they were finally alone V let out a deep sigh and relaxed. MC smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." V only nodded before they got up from the table and headed out the back door. They walked past the clearing with the cherry tree, and then the woods got darker. V could feel the air growing heavy and it almost made him feel sick. "Just a little bit further, I promise, and don't let go of me." Her words gave him the reassurance he needed and he squeezed her hand to let her know that he understood. When they came to a clearing there was a beautiful lake where the water almost looked like ice. V was completely in awe as he followed MC to sit underneath a willow tree. "This is a magic lake. See how the water is a perfect reflection?" V nodded. "Before mirrors became popular witches used water. You see water is a universal conductor. It's neither pure nor impure. Water represents the veil that separates what we can and can't see." She took V's hand and moved it over the water. An image of MC dressed in a pink kimono played across the water and V couldn't believe how real it looked. Beside her was a much older man and he wore a grey and black one. "That's my grandfather. This was the day we arrived in Japan over four hundred years ago." There was a fondness in her voice and V knew these memories were dear to her.

"Seems rather calm for the warring states era." MC chuckled but nodded.

"It really was for the most part, but the threat loomed over everyone." She waved her hand over water and a new imaged played. V recognized Saizo but frowned when the image showed him holding a kunai to MC's throat. "When I arrived at the Kai province Saizo knew right away that I was a witch. He thought I was there to kill his lord, but when I told him I was looking for him he only laughed." V continued to watch the images change in the water. MC's voice held so much fondness when she talked about each one. "I want you to know everything about me because loving me comes at a price. Witches like me are bad luck and I'm sure I'll be the cause of your death just like I caused Saizo's." Her voice was full of pain and V grabbed her hand. "I don't think I could bear losing you." The idea of it was enough to bring tears to her eyes but she brushed them away quickly.

"What happened to Saizo?" MC's smile was bitter and she moved her free hand over the water. There was fire everywhere and V almost flinched when he felt heat coming from the water. "A fire?" She nodded and then the image changed. V saw MC rushing into the burning home and pulling Saizo's body out of it. Clutched in his arms were two small children. Even in the water V could tell that they looked like MC and his heart ached for her. He knew from his mother how hard it was to be separated from your child, so he couldn't imagine losing them forever.

"Yes. Hunters had gotten wind of witch living in that province. I was young at the time and did a poor job of hiding my magic. They attacked our home while I was out healing someone. A fire broke out but Saizo couldn't find the twins and when he did it was too late to escape. I tried my best to save them but I was too late. I never even got to say goodbye." She wanted to say more but the words got stuck in her throat. V gently turned her face away from the water so that she was looking at him. Tears spilled out of her eyes and V brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I knew you had pain but I never thought it was something so terrible. Now I understand your distance from everything. I'm so sorry MC." He paused as if looking for the right words. "I can't promise what the future will hold but I can promise you I'll get stronger. I'll learn magic so that I can be with you and be stronger for you. I can promise that I won't become a burden or source of pain for you or the boys." His words made MC's heart leap. He was willing to do all of that without even knowing what it would mean. He was either a fool or he truly loved her.

"You'd do that without even knowing the price of magic?" V's eyes were steadfast and determined and he nodded. "Your normal life won't exist as long as you use magic. You'll have to hide from witch hunters and just terrible people in general. The price of magic is a high one. You can never stay in one place for too long, people you care about die, you're forever invisible and forgettable. That means in time you'd have to give up your gallery openings, and even the RFA parties. Are you sure you're ok with that?" V thought he knew the answer but MC only smiled at the hesitation. "You don't have to answer right now. Hesitation is what keeps you from becoming a fool. I don't want you to throw everything away just for me. I'm not worth that." Her eyes never once waived and V knew that she meant every word. He pulled her into a kiss and rested his forehead against hers when he pulled away.

"You are more than worth it. I wouldn't even consider any of this if it was anyone other than you. I'm the one who doesn't seem worthy. I'm just a failed artist who can't even love himself," there was a pause and MC waited for him to finish his thought, "but I'd like to learn." MC smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"If you want to learn then all you need to do is open your mind, and explore." She stood up and picked a stone off of the ground. When she skipped it across the lake the ripples seemed to come alive. Images of himself traveling the world and smiling filled the lake. He had no memory of going to these places but they all felt so familiar. "You are a great man Jihyun and in nearly every future you end up happy." V watched all of the pictures and noticed that MC was in all of them, but she was different. MC saw the look of shock on his face and laughed a little. "Yes it seems that no matter what we always seem to meet. There's a different time line for me in which I died with Saizo but was reborn to meet you. Funny how the strings of fate can be. All of these images are time lines that answer all of the what ifs and could of been. For example in this one where you never met Jumin and ended up being his business rival. Then in this one you adopted the boys and left Rika to travel the world with them." Different images began to rise and fall all over the lake and V was in pure shock. He looked so happy in all of these but they seemed so fuzzy and out of reach. He reached out to grab MC's hand and she smiled at his amazement.

"What about the future for this timeline? What happens if I choose to learn magic?" MC let the images fall and the lake settled again.

"It's not that simple dear. Free will is always changing the future and can't be seen as one path. Plus it's never good to know too much of one's future. It can make you paranoid and reckless. Not to mention there are so many strings that connect to you. Those people also determine where your future goes." V nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Everything is connected through nature and therefore through magic. Right?" MC smiled at him and nodded.

"I see you actually read the book." V nodded and MC smiled "Well reading is one thing but doing is another. Magic takes lots of time and focus. You also have to be honest and confident in yourself." As if to show him what she meant MC lifted some rocks up with her magic and let them float around them. When they fell back to the ground V grabbed MC's waist and pulled her into him. He caressed her cheek and smiled down at her.

"I think I have my answer now. Magic or not I'm sure I'd love you with all of my heart but I want to share this world of yours. I want to learn everything about it and share it with you." He leaned down to kiss her but felt something sliding up his leg. V paused inches from her lips and tried his best to remain calm. "Please tell me that's your hand on my leg." She shook her head in confusion and V pushed her back just as the snake slithered up his chest. It came to rest on his shoulders and hissed in his ear. MC watched the snake and V carefully. She didn't think there was any danger but the sight had her beyond curious. _Friend?_ The voice rang in V's ears and he looked at the snake in disbelief.

"You better answer her or she might bite you." MC half chuckled and held her hand out to the snake. "Faust dear, have you taking a liking to V?" The snake nuzzled against V's collar bone and his fear melted away. Something about this snake almost seemed comforting. "Are you alright with this V?" MC was nervous to ask but she knew there was hope. V smiled at MC and then petted the snake.

"Surprisingly yes. I'm normally terrified of snakes but this one I feel like I've known my whole life. Like an old friend." MC's eyes widened in shock but then she smiled. "Is is another one of your familiars?"

"No. Faust here is just a friend. Her master died long ago and I wondered if she'd ever find a new one." V looked confused but Faust tickled his ear. _Friend!_ Now V was even more confused but MC smiled at him. "Are you sure Faust? V doesn't actually practice magic." Faust looked between the two but bobbed her head up and down. "Alright then. Looks like you have a familiar now V. Is that alright?" MC watched V carefully again just to make sure if was being honest. However V was too busy showering Faust with attention to notice anything else. "Looks like you two get along well. I'm almost jealous." She laughed a little but there was an edge of truth to her words. V shifted his gaze to MC and saw that she was looking up into the tree, like she was waiting for something. The sun broke through the tree in patches and v noticed the intricate details on her dress and how they almost glowed in the sunlight. He also noticed the faint scar on her shoulder which made him curious. Without thinking about it he went over to her and began to trace the scar with his finger. MC froze as he moved the dress off her shoulder and tried to trace the scar. "If you want to see the whole thing I'd have to take off the dress." Her voice seemed to snap V out of his trance and he took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I've just never noticed that before." Putting her dress back in place MC smiled at him.

"It's alright. I've kept them sealed until now. I have many scars and that's why I wear this . It covers them and hides them when I need to. Also I didn't want the twins to see them and ask questions. The less they know about the horrors of my life the better." The pain and anger were obvious in her voice and her eyes were heavy with sadness. V wanted to ask more but suddenly Alonzo came flying down onto MC's arm. Seeing the owl Faust hid inside of V's shirt and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Faust that tickles." Once she stopped moving V looked back to MC. He thought that maybe since he could hear Faust he'd hear Alonzo but he didn't. "What's he saying?" The owl flew back into the tree and MC smiled at V.

"The twins have everything ready for the spell, so we need to head back." She held her hand out to him and he gladly took it. "Faust will you be joining us?" The snake showed it's head but made no other attempts to move. V smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess she wants to come." MC nodded in agreement and they began to walk back to the cottage hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I began playing the Arcana Game and just loved the idea of Faust and V being friends. She's such a good snake unlike another girl we know *cough cough* Rika *cough cough*


	9. A Brief Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys didn't know. Any italicized words mean that they're spoken telepathically

When they arrived the twins were inside lighting candles and the house had a strange earthy smell to it. The smell had him feeling light headed, and detached. Sensing his discomfort Faust poked her head back out and hissed in his ear, _Myrrh_ , was all she said before slinking back onto V's shoulders. Saeyoung noticed the snake and was surprised.

"V you know there's a snake on you right? Aren't you terrified of snakes?" V smiled and gave Faust a little pat with his finger pad.

"Normally yes but for some reason I really enjoy Faust's company. Apparently she's my familiar now." V sounded happy and Faust was happy too. Saeran also seemed very interested in the snake. He had always wanted one but MC never let him and his familiar ended up being a rabbit. When Saeran reached out to pet the snake Faust gladly let him. Her scales were soft and smooth and Saeran was in awe.

"I would die for this snake. Can I hold her?" V only shrugged and looked at Faust.

"If she wants you," before V had even finished his sentence Faust was moving onto Saeran's outstretched arm. She crawled all over him and Saeran looked like the happiest person in the world. _Friend!_ V smiled at Faust's declaration. "I'll go see if your mom needs any help. Watch her for me?" Saeran only nodded and continued to pet the snake. V walked over to MC and saw that she was looking in a spell book. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. MC tensed at the sudden affection but relaxed just as fast. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Her finger moved down the page and she nodded.

"You're actually an important key to making this work V. The memory spell only works if you have bonds with the person whose memory you're trying to change. It's the one spell I can't do alone." Moving out of V's arms she walked over to the table. "I'm going to channel my magic through the three of you and erase the memories of Rika." She looked over to the twins and turned serious. "Make sure you boys have your familiars, you too V." Without even having to move Faust was already moving back on to his shoulders. They all sat down at the table and connected their hands. "Faust I know this is asking a lot but please take care of V. He's never done anything like this before." Protect. With that Faust's tail curled around V's wrist and he felt a warm mist spread over his body. "Is everyone ready?" When they all nodded MC conjered a picture of the RFA members but Saeyoung, Searn, and V were missing from it. The picture floated down into the bowl on the table. As soon as it settled everything in the bowl began to burn and MC started chanting. V felt the shift in the air and the glow that radiated from MC and the twins was breathtaking. "V you need to focus on the other members or this won't work." His cheeks blushed at being caught but then he closed his eyes and focused. Images of Rika with them flashed through his mind but Rika quickly disappeared from them. The memories began to move faster and faster until it felt like V's head was about to explode. It wasn't until he heard the twins yell out that he opened his eyes. MC had been knocked out of her chair and was on the floor. He got up and ran over to her with the twins and was panicking.

"Is she ok? What happened?" V noticed she was still breathing and that made him relax a bit. "MC dear can you hear me?" When she didn't respond V looked to the twins and knew he had to calm them down. "Don't worry. She's still breathing. Whatever happened I just think it knocked her out." V picked her up and moved her to the couch so that he could make sure she wasn't injured anywhere else. Once she was on the couch Faust slithered down V's arm and slithered her way around MC, as if trying to find out what was wrong. _Worried._ "Don't worry Faust. I'm sure she's ok. She's tougher than we know." V then turned his attention to the boys who were frantically looking in books. V walked over them and put his hands on their shoulders. "The best thing we can do right now is stay calm. I think I know something that will wake her up." V looked around for the crow that had been with them at Mint Eye. V spotted him perched on the window by MC's desk. Walking over to him V held out his hand. "I know you don't care for me because I'm not Saizo but I need whatever it was you told me to give her last night. Can you show me where they are?" As soon as he finished his question Utsusemi flew to MC's bedroom and began to dragging something out from under the bed. V picked up the box and opened it. There was a broke, silver, and pink hair pin in it along with several pieces of paper. He opened a dark grey pouch and saw the capsules from last night. Taking the pouch with him to the living room he crouched down next to MC. The twins watched as V put one of the black capsules in his mouth. When he broke it with his teeth he nearly spit it back out because of how bitter it was. He didn't remember it being so bad last night. Forgetting that V leaned over MC and pushed the solution into her mouth with his tongue. He waited until he felt her swallow it to move away. A few seconds later MC began to violently couch and sat up.

"Seven hells I always hated those things" Upon hearing her voice the twins ran to her and crashed into her. She was surprised but smiled all the same. "What's all this about? Did you think I was hurt or something?" MC looked up from the boys and over to V. Seeing her smile filled him with relief. When the twins finally gave her some space she insisted on getting up to make some tea. She could feel all three of them watching her every move and it was wearing away her patience. She turned herself invisible and watched as all their jaws dropped. "I am literally older than the three of you combined yet I'm being watched like I'm made of glass." Her voice seemed to fill the whole room but the three of them just stood there looking down at the ground. Saeyoung was the first one to say anything.

"We're sorry Mom. It's just you suddenly passed out and we don't even know why. Was there some kind of backlash from the spell?" MC let out a sigh and made herself visible again.

"That's possible." She looked over to V and gave him a sad smile. "V would you mind giving me a moment with the boys?" He nodded and went onto the porch with Faust. "I'm honestly not sure what caused it, but if I had to guess it would be Yoosung. His memories of Rika were so deep and it's possible I rushed pulling them out. I didn't want it to hit any of you, so I took it." She spoke so matter of factly but the twins shared an angry look.

"Mom you can't keep doing this. You said you nearly crossed over last night. It was risky enough to do this today. Why would you take such a huge backlash wave. Saeran and I would of been ok if it hit us. You need to trust what you taught us and let us help." She was surprised by how angry the twins were getting.

"Saeyoung that's enough. A backlash wave takes the magic that was cast and turns it back on you with at least twice as much power. With four casters not only would that backlash wave would of cause internal damage, but you could of lost your memories. Not to mention it wouldn't of hit just you two, V was at risk too." Her words put the a hult to their anger and she sighed. "I know I hesitate a lot when it comes to teaching you magic, but I've already lost my children once and I don't want to lose them again. Magic is a gift but it's also dangerous and violent. However because of you being twins I've been able to teach you more than I ever knew at your age. I'm proud of how far you both have come but I'm also afraid. The more magic you learn the harder it is to control and that dark side is tempting. That's why no matter how strong you two are I'm always going to protect you both. No matter what." She got up from the table and set her cup on the counter and went over to the boys.

"Mom we know that and we know how painful it was to lose your family in the fire." She raised an eyebrow and Saeran pointed to his brother. "He found you diaries. Anyway the point is that you need to have more faith in us. We know our limits and we know how dangerous it is to go past them. Even now we can keep the cloaking spell up for about ten minutes but we don't try and push past the fatigue. We want to learn more Mom but you've got to trust us." MC sighed and smiled before pulling them both into a hug.

"You're right. I promise to be a better teacher to you both." When she pulled back everyone was smiling "Why don't you two go visit Yoosung. That should give us a pretty good idea as to if the spell work." Saeyoung raised an eyebrow and his smile grew.

"If you want the house to yourself Mom just say so. We're all adults here and you're probably more pent up than either of us." Saeran's face went red and he frowned at his brother but Saeyoung only began to laugh.

"Saeyoung sweetie, you can tease me about sex after you've actually had it." Now Saeran was laughing his brothers wide eyed surprise. Saeran grabbed him by the collar and dragged the stuned Saeyoung out the front door. V watched as the twins walked off the porch. He meant to ask about Saeyoung's pouting but Saeran only shook his head before they disappeared. He watched after them still not used to seeing them just vanish. When he did go back inside he found MC cleaning up from the spell and she seemed to be thinking about something. In fact she was so deep in thought that she didn't even noticed V had come back inside. It wasn't until he caught her hand and planed a kiss on it, that she noticed. The surprise was enough to make magic surge through her and a voice rang in V's head. " _Hells why does he have to be so sweet?"_ It was MC's voice without a doubt but it was gone just as fast as it came. MC composed herself and blushed hoping that V hadn't noticed. He only smiled at her deciding to keep it to himself.

"What happened with the twins? Saeyoung was practically pouting when he left." MC rolled her eyes at her son's dramatic behavior but smiled.

"He was teasing so I gave him a taste of his own medicine. He's always been one to dish it but he can't handle it very well." The two of them laughed together but then an awkward silence settled around them. V had agreed with the twins about MC putting herself at risk but he wasn't exactly sure if it was his place to speak up. To be honest V still wasn't sure what he was to MC. She said that she returned his feelings but he felt like something was holding them back. Mc could sense that something was bothering V, so finally she broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I made you worry. After last night I know that must of worried you." V didn't say anything but only blinked at her. The last thing he had expected was an apology, and while he was glad she recognized her actions he hated how guilty he looked. V closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened at his touch but relaxed just as quickly. Being touched like this was going to take some getting used to that was for sure.

"You're right I was scared, terrified even, but I needed to stay calm. So I read the room and when I saw how calm Utsusemi was I figured you were alright. You also weren't even close to the state you were in last night." There was a pause in his words and MC was curious as to what he was holding back. "I do agree with the boys though. You need to trust them more and not do so much on your own." MC leaned back in his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Faust told me to listen and before I knew it I could hear everything." V gave her an apologetic smile and she rolled her eyes. "That also reminds me. How come you can talk to Faust but I can't talk to your familiar?" MC smiled at him and Alonzo flew over to her.

"No one can talk to their familiars. It's more like a deep bond that just lets you understand each other. Faust however is special. She's able to talk to those who have a deep bond with her but only with one word. I asked her old master about it one time but he only told me that it was a magician's secret." MC reached out patted Faust on the head. V watched and couldn't help but wonder how close MC was to that person.

"How did you know her old master? Were you two close?" V could barely get the question out of his mouth. It made him feel insecure and he almost regretted asking. MC knew exactly what he meant and she only smiled.

"I guess in a way we were close. I helped him save his apprentice and we learned a lot from each other. There were other adventures of course but they soon came do an end like all things do." MC shrugged and leaned on the counter. She had only answered half of his question but V needed to know the rest.

"So you two were together?" He blushed as soon as the question was out but MC only took his hand and smiled.

"Nope. I didn't have a small fling with a doctor at the time but that went nowhere real fast. He was far too dramatic." V honestly didn't know how to feel about that bit of information. He knew that MC would of had other companions but it still made him feel jealous. Seeing the change in his aura MC cupped his face in her hands. "To be honest, I never loved any one after Saizo until I met you. And after Saizo I never even took another lover. Yes there were some kisses here, and several stubborn suitors, but I was still grieving and never took it further. For nearly four hundred years I grieved until you and the twins. First the twins showed me that it was possible to still have a family. Then you came in and brought warmth that I never thought I'd feel again." She moved one of her hands away so that she could place one of V's over her heart. "You saw at the lake how we always find each other. For some reason we are connected and nothing is ever going to change that. I choose to believe that we are meant to make each other happy and help each other heal." The words were exactly what V needed to hear and he wasted no time stealing a kiss. She smiled into it and everything around them seemed to turn warm and V could feel something burning through him. When he pulled away the air around them seemed to be glowing and V was in awe. MC smiled and put a hand to his cheek. "Magic or no magic you have an amazing power inside of you Jihyun." At the use of his name the light around them grew brighter. "You always bring light into people lives when they need it most." V grabbed her hand and and gently kissed it.

"The idea of lying to the RFA again and eventually having to leave them doesn't sit well with me, but I also don't think I can just ignore magic. I also don't want you or the twins to watch me age and die." MC placed her lips over his and the light around them turned pink. V suddenly felt reassured and felt like everything would be alright.

"I have a plan no matter what you decide, so please do what feels right to you. Just make sure it's what you really want." She gave him another quick peck before wrapping his arms around him. V returned the embrace and they stayed like that until Faust slithered up between them. _Stranger!_ MC broke away from V and moved in front of him. She scanned the forest and found Jumin trying to walk through the woods. Looking closer she saw that he held the piece of paper she had given to Yoosung a while ago.

"It's only Jumin. He's using the directions I gave to Yoosung to get the here. The magic must of faded from him though cause he's going in circles. Still closer than I thought he'd get though." Flicking her wrist she willed the woods to part for Jumin so that he could find his way. She then put up the cloaking spell and V noticed the changes around the house. Everything looked different but he could see the shimmer in the air that parted if he looked close enough. "Faust please stay hidden dear. Jumin probably has enough questions as is, considering he's come all this way." The snake flicked it's tounge in V's ear before leaving through the open back door. V was feeling nervous. So much had happened in one night alone but he had no idea what to tell Jumin. Sensing his nerves acting up MC grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll go along with whatever you tell Jumin. Just be as honest as you can. Jumin is a trustworthy person and he cares about you." He opened his mouth to say something but there was a loud knock at the door. V walked across the house and opened it to find his best friend on the other side.

"Hello Jumin. Is everything ok?" V noticed the pensive look on Jumin's face and wondered what was on his mind so heavily.

"I have some questions for MC. Is she here?" V raised an eyebrow in concern. Jumin never avoided his questions but now he seemed to ignoring V all together.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen." V held the door open and Jumin walked past him. When Jumin got to the kitchen he went right up to MC. She could tell that he was angry about something. Before any words were said Jumin grabbed MC's arms and kissed her. Completely caught off guard MC's magic activated sending Jumin flying across the floor. V stood there in shock and anger worked its way through MC's blood. Jumin stood up and adjusted his cufflinks. He seemed almost pleased with himself as he met her glaring eyes.

"So you really are a witch then?"


	10. The Bonds of Our Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin reveals his reasons for kissing MC which puts a wall between them. He then tells a secret that not even V knew about his best friend which leads to an origin story of witch hunters. With everything out in the open MC leaves to see an old friend while V tells Jumin of her painful past.

"Bind." Jumin felt himself pulled to the wall and he couldn't move any part of his body. "How do you know about me? Are you a hunter?" V still reeling in shock didn't know what to do let alone say. MC held her wand at Jumin's throat and V saw that there was nothing but murderous intent radiating from her. "I won't ask again." The invisible bounds tightened around Jumin and his face twisted in pain. "The truth will set you free. Only lies will cause your demise."

"I'm not a hunter. I just needed to be sure that you were actually a witch." The bonds that held Jumin loosened and he took a deep breath. Adjusting his cufflinks again he looked between V and MC. "I suppose I should give an explanation now." V nodded still not able to find any words while MC remained on guard. It had been hundreds of years since someone had gotten the drop on her like that. It would take a good explanation for her to give him a sliver of trust after this. Jumin and V took seats at the table but MC stayed standing incase she needed to protect V. Noticing her stand off nature made Jumin feel a little guilty about his actions. "I assure you MC I mean no harm. I honestly only needed conformation of your magic and I knew that meant you had to get emotional." She knew that he was telling the truth but he still knew too much for her to trust him. When she made no move to sit down or relax V grabbed her hand.

"MC we need to at least hear him out. That was definitely a shock to see, but I've known Jumin my whole life and he wouldn't do anything like that without a good reason." His words were almost enough to cox her to sit now, but her brows knitted together to show she wouldn't budge.

"It better be a very damn good reason. Otherwise my magic will be the least of his worries." V knew exactly what she meant and it made him shiver. Suddenly worried for his best friend he looked to him with pleading eyes and hoped that there was a good reason. "Now what in seven hells are you doing here and how do you know I'm a witch?" Jumin took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I come from a line of witch hunters but they died away with my grandfather. He always told me stories of magic and let me many books and odd trinkets. Of course I also believed him to be senile because magic is just illogical. Then about two years ago Rika confided in me about being a witch. Apparently the crystal I used as a paper weight was some kind of magic object, which led her to believe that she could confide in me." Jumin pulled a small, round, pink crystal ball out of his jacket pocket and the ball instantly flew to MC. Her heart sank as soon as she held it. The carried the memory of a witch who had been killed by a hunter and he'd taken this as his trophy. "I take it by your reaction that it's more than a mere crystal." MC nodded.

"Crystals act somewhat like a memory bank. They soak up magic that's been imprinted with feelings and emotions. This one is heavy with pain. I can see her final moments as her life was taken away from her. All because she healed someone." Not able to stand the visions anymore MC placed the crystal on the counter. V moved to go comfort her but she held out her hand. "I'm alright." V frowned at her but sat back down. Then MC turned her attention back to Jumin. "So you knew about Rika. What all did she tell you?" Jumin's face turned sour as he recalled all the things he knew Rika had done.

"She didn't tell me much. It was more just her showing me what she could do and what she wanted to achieve." His brow frowned as he looked to V. "I tried to tell you about her time and time again V but she had you under some kind of magic that made you not only forget, but remain completely infatuated with her no matter what she did. I tried so hard to get through to you but nothing I did worked." Jumin bit his cheek remembering how useless he felt to help his friend during those times. MC could sense all of Jumin's emotions tangling up inside of him and she lowered her guard just a bit. When she did there was a noticeable change in the air and V smiled at MC as she took a seat at the table.

"I see. I always sensed something off about their relationship but I never saw the two of them together so I couldn't be sure." MC poundered this for a bit only to come back to it later. "That still begs the question of how you knew I was a witch though." She folded her hands over her wand and rested them on the table.

"I didn't really. All I had were suspicions that started not long before V's injuries. Rika said something about another witch trying to get close to V and it had her frantic. Seeing as how you're the only other woman V interacts with I thought of you. Then the night of V's injury, not only did you arrive quickly, you healed an injury that should of needed surgery. That same night you also compelled me to sleep and I couldn't wake up no matter how much I tried. My final clue came earlier today when I found you in my head trying to erase my memories of Rika. It felt like my memories were on fire but it stopped once you were gone. There was also this nagging feeling that you were hurt or something. So I came over here to see for myself and confront you on my theory." MC pinched her nose in annoyance. Everything made sense now and it was almost laughable. Her domestic life had dulled her senses so low that not only did she miss the presence of another witch but now a hunter decedent. She really was a special kind of idiot.

"Well that's puts so many things into perspective." When V gave her a curious look she rolled her eyes. "Since Jumin has hunter blood using on magic on him makes us connected. It's how they hunt witches. Also this means that Jumin caused the backlash during the spell earlier, not Yoosung. See hunter blood pretty much makes him immune to most magic. Unless the caster uses physical touch or is in close proximity. So when I tried to take his memories of Rika he pushed me and the magic out, causing a backlash." Finally understanding what she meant V nodded. He was still surprised by this secret Jumin had but he couldn't be angry. After all V had kept plenty from him, even if in vain.

"Speaking of, why were you trying to erase Rika?" It then dawned on them that Jumin knew nothing of what happened last night. V looked to MC and she nodded, letting him know that he should be the one to explain.

"Well last night Rika abducted Saeran, and drugged him with some kind of potion or something." A brief flash of panic came across Jumin's face. "He's alright now. MC and Saeyoung saved him. However after that MC went to go stop Rika permanently. Long story short MC trapped Rika inside of a stone that acts like an alternate universe. Then,"

"You decided to erase her from everyone memories rather than explain about magic?" Jumin finished for V while looking at MC. When she nodded Jumin leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Granted he was still fairly new to the idea of magic but he could imagine that would take an incredible power. V could read Jumin's thoughts on his face and couldn't help but smile.

"I know it still baffles me that she pulled it off. Even if only barley." Jumin raised an eyebrow at V's last sentence. "She almost killed herself in the process of doing it." V frowned at the memory and glanced at MC. Jumin looked between the two and did notice that something was different between them.

"I see. So MC just what kind of witch are you?" MC only laughed at his question. Jumin always had been suspicious of her age, so she might as well tell him.

"I'm an old one. Over four hundred years to be precise." Jumin couldn't hide his shock even if he wanted to and V only laughed.

"I know. I'm still having a hard time believing it. Apparently I have a thing for older women." MC rolled her eyes and Jumin raised an eyebrow. Seeing his friends curiosity rising V began to explain. "Rika was apparently a hundred years old." Jumin's eyes widened again and MC nodded to confirm. He cleared his throat and went to address MC.

"MC I know that this is your home but would you mind if I talked with V in private for a moment? This is a lot more information than I expected." MC's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If you still don't trust me then V and I can always talk outside the house." Jumin smiled as if knowing very well that she didn't like that idea any better. Letting out a defeated sigh MC stood up.

"No it's alright. I should cleanse the crystal you brought anyway, the house is starting to smell." She picked up the crystal and paused at the door. "Faust dear do keep an eye on things for me please." The snake popped out of her hiding place in V's shirt. _Squeeze?_   "If that's what you need to do. I'll be in my room." Seeing the shock on Jumin's face made MC feel satisfied before she headed toward her bedroom. Once they heard the door close V let out a gentle laugh and petted Faust.

"Don't worry she's a good snake." Seeing his best friend with a snake wrapped around him was something that Jumin never thought he'd see.

"I thought you were afraid of snakes?" V nodded and Jumin was even more confused.

"Oh no I am but I guess I don't think of Faust as a snake. She's definitely a friend and she feels familiar to me." He let out another soft chuckle. "I suppose that's why they call them familiars." Jumin only nodded as he watched the snake coil up on the table in front of V, the red eyes never leaving him. "Faust this is Jumin, my childhood friend." The snake tilted her head as if studying Jumin. _Hunter_. V frowned at Faust's words knowing that it meant she didn't trust Jumin either.

"What did she say?" Jumin was both warry and full of curiosity. Even though he had seen magic with his own two eyes there was still so much he didn't understand. Especially about his family history.

"She called you a hunter. I suppose she doesn't trust you either." V let out a sigh and Jumin frowned. He understood MC not trusting him after the stunt he pulled but what did this snake know.

"I honestly don't even know what that means. All I know is that hunters kill witches but I have no desire to do any of that. You know that right?" V nodded and smiled at him. This made Jumin feel much more at ease. "Good. Maybe you can convince MC of that. I feel like she would of killed me on sight if you hadn't been here." V wanted to deny it but he knew better than anyone how much MC hated hunters. Not to mention she wasn't exactly hiding the murderous feeling she was projecting earlier.

"It's not that she doesn't trust you. It's just that I don't think she's ever had a good experience with a hunter. Just give her time and she'll see you mean no harm." V's smile made Jumin hope he was right, but for now it was a moot point.

"Well that aside how are you feeling? You look better than I've seen you look in years." Jumin's words had caught V by surprise and he blushed a little, not sure what to do.

"I honestly feel better than I've felt in years. I'm not blaming myself as much as I used to and I feel like I actually have energy." Jumin seemed to be thinking. He figured this must be due to not being under Rika's magic but he wasn't sure. However another concern weighed on Jumin's mind. V seemed too ok with everything that had happened and it didn't seem right.

"Ok allow me another question." When V nodded Jumin continued. "Are you really in love with MC? I mean I always suspected that you were but I was never sure with Rika in the picture." V's cheeks had turned pink at Jumin's question and he realized that he had never voiced his feelings about MC to anyone. Had he really been that obvious the whole time? Thinking back though he felt like the feelings were always there but that they constantly got buried by something.

"Am I really that obvious?" Jumin only shrugged and tugged at his neck tie.

"Yes and no I suppose. It's obvious that you care about her a lot but no one can be too sure. For the longest time we all thought that you were happy with Rika and it was just a friendship. Then things took a turn at some point. I think spending so much time with MC was weakening Rika's hold on you, because you started to talk about her more. I think it was then that everyone began to suspect. Zen even went so far one time as to ask if you were cheating on Rika with MC." Jumin seemed completely bored with the whole notion but V was beyond shocked. Maybe his love with Rika had all been a lie but he never would of cheated. Seeing his friends shock made Jumin concerned. "Do you not remember this? It was in a chat room with Zen, Assistant Kang, you, and myself." V shook his head and clenched his fist. A lot of his memories were so hazy and he hated it. The only clear ones were of his childhood and recent ones with MC and the twins.

"No. A lot of my memories from the past are hazy. Especially when they involve Rika. Like everything is right there on the tip of my tongue but I can't give any details. Do you think it's because of Rika's magic?" Jumin only shrugged and V sighed. He hated that more questions had appeared right after everything seemed to have ended. "It seems we both have questions but no answers." Jumin nodded and he knew where V was going with this.

"And you want to ask MC if she has any answers?" V nodded and Jumin smiled at their mutual understanding. It had been so long since they had sat down and talked like this. Jumin felt foolish for worrying about their bond in the first place. V stood up from the table about to go get MC but she had already turned the corner into the room.

"Oh I was just coming to get you." She looked tired and V grew concerned. "Is everything ok?" Blinking a little bit MC remembered the current situation.

"Mmmhmm. Just sleepy. Are you two finished talking now?" V nodded and MC moved to the counter to make some tea. They watched as she didn't even use the stove but magic to heat the water. Things floated around the kitchen as MC didn't even use her hands to put sugar or cream in it. She then walked over to the table with the cup of tea following behind her. Only when she sat down at the table did she actually use her hand to bring the tea up to her lips. When the surprise from Jumin and V registered with her she raised an eyebrow. "What? You both know about magic so there's no point in hiding it. Not to mention I'm too tired to do such tedious things." V frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since I've come back. I was dead long enough for rigormortis to set in. So while I'm fine my body is still adjusting. No need to fuss." V let out a sigh and sat back down at the table.

"You said that you were dead. How is it that you're here now?" MC put her hands together and when she pulled them apart the word magic in rainbow letters appeared between them. Jumin frowned at her answer and realized that she wasn't going to answer him. "Do you really not trust me because of who my ancestors were?" MC sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"In a way yes. I trust you as a person but I don't trust your blood. See hunter blood has a way of acting on it's own. I've known plenty of people with the blood who don't want to be hunters but they give into it. It's like werewolves and vampires. Vampires just want to be left alone but werewolves go out of their way to kill them. All because of a love story hundreds of years ago." This now had both the men's interests.

"A love story? What does that mean?" For the first time in two years Jumin felt like he was actually close to answers. His brain almost craved them just to make sense of this new side of him. "MC please tell me what you know. I can't stand not knowing who I am anymore." The words barely came out of his mouth and V was shocked. He'd never seen Jumin sound so vulnerable and he looked to MC, almost pleading. Letting out a sigh she downed her tea. A plate of dango appeared on the table as well as some other treats, and MC popped one in her mouth before speaking.

"It's actually thousands not hundreds but then again dates mean nothing to me." Popping another skewer of dango in her mouth she began to recall the story. "Apparently there was a man named Greyson, who had fallen in love with the local beauty, named Lucy. He tried everything to win her affection but she didn't swing his way. In fact she was already in a secret relationship with a handmade, Kisa, from the palace. Well Greyson discovered them during a surprise visit to the Lucy's house. He went into a rage and tried to kill the two. They escaped into the woods where Kisa revealed that she was actually a witch. After that day Greyson continued to hunt them and made sure that his kin would too. That was the start of the hunters story and they're actually fucking proud of it." She didn't bother to hide the hate in her voice and Jumin could understand it now.

"So what does that mean about me then?" Jumin really couldn't see himself killing anyone but he felt like ignoring this issue was the wrong choice. When he saw MC shrug he frowned.

"I honestly don't know. I've never let a hunter live long enough to talk." His eyes widened at her words and she sighed. "That doesn't mean I was going to just kill you. I can sense that you're different and that's part of the reason I let you explain yourself. Obviously though the twins and V stayed my hand too. They've made me soft." Jumin was still surprised by how casual she sounded about all of this, but it also made him insanely curious. He had seen first hand how caring she was and to hear her talk about killing so casually was different.

"You don't have to lie. I don't doubt that you would of killed me if my reasons wasn't satisfactory. It was a risk that I knew I was taking. You really should give me more credit though MC. I already knew that you were nothing like what it says in my grandfather's books. Although it wouldn't surprise me if you're the force of nature he talks about in them." MC raised an eyebrow. For the first Jumin actually had peaked her curiosity.

"You still want me to trust you Jumin?" He nodded and MC smiled. "Then will you let me borrow everything your grandfather had on the hunters?" Jumin was curious as to why she wanted them but he saw no reason to object.

"I suppose. I could have someone bring them over here within an hour or so." He went to pull out his phone but MC shook her head.

"No need just give me your hand." The request seemed odd but he listened. "Pay attention V this is a useful spell." V nodded and watched as Jumin's hand rested MC's. She cleared away all the treats on the table except for the plate of half finished dango. "Now Jumin, close your eyes and picture everything you have regarding the hunters. Just think about it clearly in your mind." He did as he was told and thought of the boxes of books and trinkets that his grandfather had left him. In his mind he went through the items one by one. V watched in awe as items began to pile on the table. He could feel MC's magic connecting her to Jumin and that must be what was helping her materialize the items. "Is that everything Jumin?"

"Yes. Other than the crystal I brought with me that's everything I have." Satisfied with his answer she ended the connection and Jumin found his body felt somewhat fuzzy. Like there had just been a current running through it. When he looked at the table his jaw dropped in shock. There on the table sat every item he had pictured in his mind. "Amazing. How did you do it? Can you tell me?" MC was taken aback a bit by the compliment. Jumin's natural curiosity seemed to be what made him different from other hunters but she could only wonder how long that would last. Instead of answering him she looked to V to see if he knew. His amazed face was beyond cute as she found herself staring.

"I've read about these spells. It's like a type of psychometry but instead of just seeing the items you teleport them. Is that right?" MC smiled at him and nodded.

"How did you know that V?" Jumin didn't bother to hide his surprise. V only chuckled and pulled out the book MC gave him to read.

"MC gave me this book to read so that I could understand the basics of magic. It's actually quite fascinating. Apparently everyone is capable of magic since it stems from nature but it requires total acceptance. There's also some basic spells in here that I wish to try." V gave a hopeful glance at MC but she didn't look up from the book she was flipping through.

"Soon dear. We've barely had a moment to breath with everything going on. Magic takes patience above all else." Jumin began to think and while he was various curious about magic he didn't know if it would benefit him.

"Are you planning to learn magic V?" When asked the question V hesitated still but less than he had earlier.

"I'd like to but it's up to MC to teach me. I get the feeling she doesn't want me to learn." MC only shrugged thumbing through another book.

"I just don't want you to have any regret. When you can answer without hesitation then I'll teach you. Hesitating with magic is like pouring gasoline over a fire. It's going to blow up in your face." She moved onto the next book and Jumin's curiosity had moved with her.

"MC what exactly are you looking for?" This time she actually looked up from the book and at the pair.

"Rika said something about having a coven. So I'm seeing if there are any clues in here that could give me any information. As far as I knew this area had been dead of witch activity for at least two hundred years. But if there are other witches in the area then I need to be ready. Especially if any of them practice dark magic like Rika." She looked composed as she talked but V could see the worry in her eyes.

"What will you do if you find them?" V's question stemmed from worry. He had seen MC fight Rika and how much it took out of her. If she had to that again, and against more than one person, V was worried she might not get so lucky this time. When MC only shrugged it gave him a slight relief. It seemed she didn't plan on using that spell again which was good.

"I'm not sure honestly. It depends on if they are a threat." Jumin was now curious by what she would do if they were.

"And if they are?" His question hung in the air for a moment and V was surprised by how forward his question was. It was almost like he wanted her to say the obvious idea they both shared. MC looked at Jumin and a steely resolve in her eyes.

"Then I keep my family and RFA safe. No matter what." Both V and Jumin seemed surprised that the RFA was included in her answer. "What?" She set the book down and looked between them.

"It's just that you've never expressed a desire to protect the RFA before." Jumin nodded to agree with V and MC sighed.

"Of course I protect the RFA. I've been doing it since it was founded." V's jaw literally dropped and MC only smiled.

"What? Did you honestly think I just let things be when the twins were involved? They love the RFA more than anything so I've always kept a watchful eye to make sure nothing happened to anyone." V let out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. This woman just kept surprising him and he loved it.

"Exactly how did you help?" The question sounded more suspicious than he meant it but MC didn't take it personal. In fact it made her laugh

"More like how didn't I. I've healed Zen's injuries, cast focus spells on Yoosung to keep his grades up, and don't even get me started on poor Jaehee." Jumin raised an eyebrow not sure what sure what she meant. "That poor girl is so overworked that her blood is mostly energy potions. Hells the only reason she sleeps is because Alonzo planted a sleeping pouch in her home. Seriously Jumin give her a vacation or something." He frowned at her suggestion and was about to counter her when V started laughing. They both looked at him like he had gone insane but V only continued to laugh.

"Sorry it's just that all the strange traits in the RFA suddenly make sense. Zen's monster healing factor, Yoosung somehow managing to pass tests, and Jaehee's ability to not drown in work. It was all you." He grabbed her hand and she blushed at the sudden affection. "Thank you MC for protecting them when I couldn't." Biting her lip she hid her face behind one of the books, but V only kissed the hand he was holding. She didn't like other people seeing her being so affectionate. Jumin on the other hand smiled at the scene. He didn't know much about love, but he knew his friend, and this was him truly happy. There were no tired expressions on his face, no hesitation in his voice to speak, and his smile was brighter than Jumin had seen in the last eleven years.

"I'd also like to thank you MC." Forgetting her flustered state MC peeked at Jumin over the book.

"Whatever for?" Jumin smiled at her and looked between the two of them.

"For everything you've done. I'll admit when you came to heal V's eyes I was a little suspicious but I can see how much you care for him. In fact you care about more than you let on if I'm not mistaken." MC put the book down and smiled.

"Yes and no. See I stand by what I said that night I treated him. My main concern is the twins and I'll protect them from getting hurt no matter the cost. So many of my actions stem from that desire and the includes protecting the other members. I know how much the boys love all of you and worry about everyone. They're truly kind unlike me." Both V and Jumin frowned at her answer and she sighed, folding her hand over each other. "That's not to say I'm completely heartless. I love V and the twins for than anything, but they tend to stress too much over others. So I help the other members so that they don't needlessly worry." V was still frowning at her answer and she let out another sigh. "I'm not saying that I dislike the other members or anything. I'm simply stating or that without the three of you I'd have no desire to help them." To Jumin this made sense. It was a sensible way of thinking and he commended her for it.

"I see. You only take actions to help the people you care about and without those people there'd be no reason for you to do anything." MC nodded and Jumin gave a small smile. "It seems we have a similar way of thinking." MC only shrugged and stood up from the table. She picked up a bag and began to put some of the books in it. It wasn't that Jumin  minded but he didn't like how she didn't explain anything. "What are you doing?" She looked up at Jumin surprised that he was asking.

"Most of these are coded and I can't decipher." There was a slight frustration in her voice and it worried V. "However I think I know someone who can help me." She groaned at the sheer thought of who she had to go see but it was a necessary evil. The look on her face only made V worry more. Who ever she was talking about she clearly didn't want to go see.

"Who? Are you sure it's a safe idea? Should I come with you?" MC's eyes went wide and she pushed V back in his chair.

"No! Absolutely not. It's bad enough that I have to go see her but bringing you would just make her even more of a pain." MC shivered at the mere idea of what could happen if she brought V. Jumin found this behavior strangely curious. MC seemed almost scared of the person she was talking about.

"MC just who are you going to see?" Jumin could tell that V also wanted to know, so he didn't see the harm in asking. MC hesitated not sure if she should answer. It would only raise more questions but she didn't want to lie to V. Pinching the bridge of her nose MC let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to go see Saizo's sister Yuki. She'll have the answers I need, I'm sure of it." V's eyes widened at her answer and a million questions filled his brain.

"You mean she's still alive?" MC nodded and Jumin was now confused and clearly missing some information. MC looked over to Jumin and could see that he was completely confused by the current conversation.

"V now is not really the time to talk about this. I'll go see Yuki and while I'm gone you can tell Jumin what you see fit. I don't mind if he knows." V was still too stunned say anything so he nodded. MC planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Thank you. Utsusemi come please." The huge black crow flew through the house, causing Jumin to jump, and landed on MC's arm. "I'll call if I'm not going to be home by dinner." Again V could only nod as MC disappeared from the house. Leaving both V and Jumin with questions. Only a few minutes had passed since MC left but to V it felt like hours. He never in a million years imagined that anyone related to Saizo would still be alive. It also made V wonder why MC never mentioned it before. She was so fond of Saizo and it showed when she talked about him but she never said anything about him having a sister. Jumin could tell that something had shocked his friend but without the proper knowledge he couldn't be of any help.

"What was MC talking about when she left? Is there something I'm not supposed to know?" V snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his friend.

"Well she said I can tell you so I might as well. See about four hundred years ago MC was living in Japan during the warring states era. There she met a man named Saizo and they fell in love." V knew it was in the past but he still felt a stab to his heart when he said it out loud. "They had twins together and she was content enough to give up magic." Jumin was beyond intrigued by V's story. Knowing this explained why MC took to the twins so quickly. She must of seen something of her own children in them.

"MC is still a witch though so what changed?" V's face fell at the question as he remembered seeing the pain on MC's face. Even though it happened so long ago he knew that it would always be fresh in her heart, just like him with his mother.

"Hunters came after MC but she wasn't home. A fire broke out, killing Saizo and the twins." V's throat felt tight as he told Jumin the rest of the story. He remembered seeing MC break down after telling him and he hated that she carried such a heavy pain inside of her. Jumin also felt very solemn after knowing this. It never once crossed his mind that MC had fallen in love or ever bared any children. Even he knew that losing those things would be very painful for anyone, but he couldn't imagine carrying that pain for so long. "It makes me feel insecure in a way." Hearing V say that made Jumin raise an eyebrow. V chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "She grieved over him for centuries. I don't think I can ever compete with him." Jumin frowned at V's theory.

"I think you can." This seemed to perk V up a bit and Jumin was glad. "I know I'm not the best with feelings and emotions, but I know that MC wouldn't open up to just anyone. Especially after a loss like that, and who knows how many other losses. I mean she is four hundred years old, so I'm sure she's seen plenty of people die." Realizing that his point was lost on V Jumin cleared his throat. "My point is that she must care about you a great deal because she's let you in. I don't think that's something she does casually." V listened intently to Jumin's words and thought them over. He wanted to believe that it was true but the fact that she never told him about Saizo's sister still being alive made him uneasy. Jumin noticed that V still seemed doubtful and he realized that it must have to do with this Yuki person. MC had said that it was Saizo's sister and that she was still alive. "Are you doubtful because of this Yuki person?" V nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I suppose. MC never said anything about Saizo having siblings, let alone that anyone from her past was alive. If it's Saizo's sister I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me." Jumin nodded and understood V's concern.

"It does seem odd but I'm sure she has a good reason. Perhaps they were never that close or something." Jumin only shrugged and V realized that he had never even thought of something like that. It wasn't that far fetched either. V had a sister that he barely even knew.

"I guess you could be right about that. I'm sure she'll explain when she gets back." Jumin nodded and V felt a bit of relief. If there was one thing he could trust in the world it was that MC had a reason for everything. 


	11. So Many Questions But No Easy Answers

Only mere seconds had passed since she had emerged from her teleport when she sensed something flying at her. Not bothering to move she deflected throwing stars that were aimed at her. However they didn't stop there. Another assault came from behind her but she dogged it with ease. "Enough Yuki. I'm not here to fight." Nothing but silence answered her until a woman in purple robes with grey hair stepped out of the shadows. She was twirling a kuni around her finger with a pout on her lips.

"You're no fun sis. I haven't seen you in centuries and you don't even want to spar with me?" MC rolled her eyes at Yuki's whining. Four hundred years and she hasn't changed a bit. Noticing the serious glare on her face made Yuki frown but her eyes softened a bit. "Fine. I'll put the knives away for now. You look too much like Saizo when you frown like that." That was enough to almost make MC laugh but instead she just let her face fall flat. 

"I didn't come here to talk about him. I need your help Yuki." MC pulled one of the books out of her satchel. "I need your codex to decode something from the hunters." This peeked Yuki's interest and she walked closer to MC, taking the book.

"You didn't go and wipe out another clan did you?" MC rolled her eyes and followed Yuki as she walked away. "What? I wouldn't judge. I just killed some this morning. They were snooping around some poor town and harassing pretty girls." MC only rolled her eyes. 

"You know I don't live like that anymore." They stopped at a bookcase and Yuki picked one off and handed it to MC. "Wait you're just going to give it to me? No games, no tricks, no catch?" Yuki smiled at her and MC knew there was indeed a catch.

"Now I never said that my sweet baby sister. All I want little one is to see you more. After all you're the only connection I have left to Saizo and I miss my little brother. So if you want my codex I want you to stay with me for a while. I'm thinking at least a month." MC frowned at her conditions but Yuki didn't seem to notice.

"Yuki I can't stay here with you. I have things to take care of that can't wait. I was attacked by another witch and I need to find out if she has a coven for me to worry about. Plus I have a life now. I can't just up and disappear for a month." This really surprised Yuki and now she was curious.

"You have a life? Since when? I'm hurt that you never told me." MC rolled her eyes and Yuki frowned at the lack of information. "Are you really not going to tell me anything? That hurts sis. I thought we were family." MC let out a sigh and looked up from the codex.

"Yuki Saizo is dead and so is my marriage with him. Plus every time I see you, it ends in a near death experience. And I just had one of those so I don't need another." Yuki smiled in amusement.

"Well you really have been busy. And here it seemed like you didn't have any fight in you. So at least tell me why this other witch attacked you of all people. Obviously she didn't know who you were." Knowing that Yuki wasn't going to just drop the subject MC sighed and closed the book.

"She attacked people I care about. At first I thought she was just a twisted human but she was was tainted by dark magic. So I had to imprison her inside of this stone." MC help up the stone that she now wore as a necklace and Yuki didn't hide her shock.

"A forbidden spell? How did you live through that?" MC just shrugged not wanting to tell her about V and the twins.

"Old age and two familiars. Plus Saizo wouldn't let me cross over." Yuki laughed began to sharpen her knife.

"That sounds like him. I wonder what his reason was though. Saizo loved you more than anything. He would only keep you on this plane if you were happy here. Care to share?" Yuki was still trying to push the subject but MC had gotten what she needed from her and needed to get home.

"Something like that. Yuki would you mind doing me one last favor?" Yuki raised her eyebrow and put her knife on the table. "Sleep for me." Yuki's eyes went wide when she realized what MC was doing but it was too late to counter it. Her mind had become a fog and her vision grew dark. Soon she had slumped down on the table in a deep sleep. MC left a note and a plate of dango for when she woke up. Yuki was a pain to deal with most of the time but she was Saizo's sister, and that made her family. "Utsusemi did you find the other codex?" The crow cawed from across the room and MC walked over to him. He was pecking at a book and MC pulled it off the shelf. It looked like a simple cookbook but MC could tell that it was cloaked. "Of course she would. Let's go home Utsusemi" The crow flew down onto her shoulder and she teleported home. Once she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her garden. She let out a relieved sigh and Utsusemi flew off into the trees. She walked back inside and saw Jumin and V still sitting at the table. When they saw her come in V instantly relaxed and smiled at her.

"Well home. Did everything go ok?" MC nodded and put the books back on the table.

"Jumin I know these books are important to you but would you mind if I held onto them a little bit longer? It's going to take me a while to work through all the codes. 

"By all means go ahead. I'm certainly not using them. Keep them as long as you need to." He paused as if thinking. "I only have one request for letting you keep them." MC raised an eyebrow but he only smiled. "You let me come back here not only to spend time with V but also to learn more about magic." Her eyes widened in surprise but quickly filled with suspicion.

"Why do you want to learn magic? Hunters normally can normally only deflect it but I've never heard of one who can cast it." Jumin only shrugged but gave her a confident smile.

"Good thing I don't consider myself a hunter then." Seeing that she wasn't satisfied with his answer Jumin let out a sigh. "There's something inside of me that I can feel being pulled towards magic. I didn't realize it until I saw you use it though. It almost made me feel happy. Ever since I learned about my family and magic I haven't quite known who I am. It's as if I lost my bearings but I feel like you can help me find answers." MC saw the flicker of pain in his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I swear old age has made me soft. Fine. First we'll have to see if you're capable of even casting but it will have to come at a later date. For now read this book until you have it memorized. Then we'll go from there." She waved her hand towards him and a small brown book appeared in front of him. He picked it up and looked it over reading the title.

"Basics of Practical Magic." Jumin tried not to sound skeptical but it sounded like such an obvious title. "What is the point of reading this?" MC rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"Magic requires studying. Plus not all people can be accepting of magic so it's a good way to gauge. If you truly want to learn magic with good intentions then you'll have no problem understanding the material." Jumin was confused by her answer but liked the idea of the challenge. "However I can't let you take it out of the house." Jumin was about to say something when the front door opened and the twins came into the kitchen. The sight of Jumin and the floating books made their jaws drop.

"Mom! What's going on?" Saeran was the first to recover and he seemed to be on guard.

"Jumin, magic, mom? 707 has stopped working." The idea that Jumin was ok with magic baffled Saeyoung. Jumin was the most logical person he knew and magic defied all that calculated logic. "Jumin are you alright?" 

"Of course I am. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question." Not understand their shock Jumin began to thumb through the book MC had given him. Realizing that Jumin wouldn't give them an explanation the twins looked to MC and she sighed.

"Jumin already knows about magic." She could tell that they had more questions but she didn't really want to go over everything right now. In her eyes the most important thing right now was to decode these books before Yuki decided to come get the codexes back. She had maybe three or four days before that happened. "I'll answer your questions later. For now why don't you go in the garden and practice. You both need to work on conserving your energy. You can't always depend on energy potions." MC didn't even bother looking away from the books floating in front of her as she talked. Knowing not to fight with her the twins did as they were told. V debated on following them but he still had questions about Yuki and other things. Feeling his eyes on her MC glanced over at V. "Is everything ok V?" He could tell that her attention wasn't fully on him but she had still picked up on his busy mind.

"Yes everything's fine. I'm just thinking and wondering." He debated if he should say more but MC only smiled at him, as if she already knew.

"You have questions about Yuki and the books don't you?" V only nodded as his cheeks blushed. No matter how much he tired to hide things from her he always ended up being transparent. So he nodded and she bit her lip. It was probably the safest option to tell him about Yuki, considering how Yuki was. Letting out a sigh she let the books float down to the table. "What do you want to know?" Hearing what she said Jumin looked up from his own book and listened.

"Well I guess my first question is, how is she still alive? Is she a witch too?" Pouring herself another cup of tea MC tired to think of the best way to explain.

"I don't know if you could really call her a witch. She stole one of my spell books a long time ago and learned just enough magic to keep her from aging. She was the oldest child of the Kirigakure children and Saizo was not on good terms with her, but that was normal with shinobi families. However unlike with his brother, Hotoro, Saizo was never able to form a relationship with Yuki." V was in awe at all of this new information. It made him realize that he really knew only a little bit of MC's past even when it seemed like a lot.

"Why wasn't he able to get along with her?" Jumin had asked the questions only mere seconds before V could. 

"Honestly I was never really sure. I think that way deep down Yuki cared for her brothers but she also tried to kill Saizo on several occasions. She also tried on several occasions to use me to get to Saizo. One time she even poisoned me and made Saizo fight her for the antidote." The look of shock on both their faces only made MC smile. "To be fair to Yuki though she only made it seem like it killed me. I think that was the final straw for Saizo though. I guess in the end their personalities were just too different. Yuki is a hedonist who enjoys teasing others and Saizo would just rather sleep in trees all day." When she was finished speaking V was absolutely dumb found. He had no idea that MC had went to see someone so reckless. It really made him feel uneasy. 

"If she's Saizo's sister though why didn't you tell me about her?" MC frowned at his question and the hurt sound in his voice. It's not like she was keeping it a secret. She just didn't think it would ever be important enough to mention. It had been at least two hundred years since she'd seen Yuki herself.

"Two reasons. The first being that it didn't matter. I haven't her in centuries due to our different styles of living. The second one being, Yuki can in no way know about my current life. Despite her teasing ways she sticks to her code. Yuki is extremely ruthless and will cut down anything she doesn't approve of, with no regard to who it effects. And if you did earn her approval she would constantly cross the line just like she did with Saizo." Having said it outloud MC realized how terrified she was of that happening. Yuki was just too much for her to handle. V still had questions but he understood her reasons. If she wasn't intentionally hiding it then he had no other reason to push the issue. Jumin on the other hand was far from satisfied.

"What do you mean by cross the line?" MC's eyes narrowed slightly has she looked at Jumin and it was obvious that she was annoyed.

"It doesn't matter what it means. I would do anything to protect everyone from her but no matter what she's still Saizo's sister. I honestly don't know if I could do anything to actually hurt Yuki." Jumin was about to say more but V put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. V trusted MC and if Yuki was bad news then she probably was. Not to mention he could tell that MC was done talking about it.

"Jumin just leave it. If she says it's a bad idea then I trust her." Thinking it over Jumin finally dropped the issue and V was thankful. The last thing he wanted was those two butting head again. "I'm curious though MC. Did the books you got from Yuki help you any?" MC looked up the books and sighed.

"In a way yes. I've been able to decode segments but it's a lot more complex than I thought it'd be. To be honest it would go faster if Saeyoung could help me but I don't want him to read any of this." She looked to Jumin. "Your grandfather was rather ruthless. Most hunters would just kill a witch and burn her body but he seemed to enjoy torturing them. I think he might of been trying to study them or something." Jumin frowned at this information. He knew that his grandfather had killed witches but actually hearing that it was true made him feel terrible. 

"My father always said that he was a rather cold man. I'm sorry MC." He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but he felt that it needed to be said. "People don't deserve to die for the way they live their life. I hate the idea of there being people out there who would hurt someone who's different. Someone like you. And I'm sorry that my family was one of them." Jumin's words carried such a conviction that MC could almost feel his hatred for violence. She never in a million years thought she would hear a hunter apologize. In fact she knew that having it happen wasn't just a chance. The air of the whole room had changed with those few words, and MC knew it had set something motion.

"Thank you Jumin. That actually means a lot. We thank you." Jumin raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. It was the first time she genuinely smiled at him. "All witches are connected even after death. Everything is this house not only flows with my magic but traces of the previous owners. I am old and have seen many witches fall before their time. So when you apologize I could feel the peace that washed over their spirits. There is power in words and that power is even stronger when you believe in them." Both Jumin and V took a moment to absorb her words. V did notice somewhat of a shift in the air after Jumin apologize. He looked at MC as she went back to her books and just stared. Even though she didn't think much of herself V could see everything that she was. He saw her kindness in how she thought of others before herself, and he saw how much she loved in spite of her pain. There were still many things he didn't know about MC but he wanted to learn them. No matter how long it took. MC could feel V staring at her and was fighting the blush it was causing. She continued to face the book but smiled. "Something the matter dear?" V blushed at being caught and tried to recover.

"No I'm just admiring the view." Now MC was blushing and she nearly dropped the book she was holding. V smiled in victory as MC cleared her throat and covered her face with the book. 

"You're ridiculous." She hissed at him but he could see the softness of her eyes. V grabbed her hand and laid a kiss on it.

"Yet you love me anyway." It had sounded more like a question which surprised him. MC noticed and put the book down. She squeezed his hand and looked at him with nothing but utter fondness.

"Of course I do. I have since I met you." This was news to him and his cheeks grew a deep red. He was about to say something when Faust began to hiss in his ear. _Hungry._ The snake slithered down V's arm, onto the floor, and then left through back door. MC looked at the time and noticed that it late. She was about to go get the twins when they came in through the back door.

"Moooooooooom we're starving. What do we have to eat?" Saeyoung collapsed in the chair next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. MC rolled her eyes but clearly didn't mind.

"I was just about to ask what you boys wanted to eat. I'm too busy to cook right now but I can order a pizza something like that." The twins seemed to be thinking and she looked to Jumin. "Will you being staying for dinner Jumin?" He looked up from his own book and seemed surprised by the question.

"Is it that late already?" He checked his watch to see for himself and frowned. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'd like to read as much of this book as possible before I leave." MC nodded at him and looked at the other three.

"Pizza is probably the best option then. Is that ok with everyone?" When no one objected Saeran pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll order it and then we'll go get it. Just the usual?" Everyone nodded again and Saeran began the order. The room fell silent and Saeyoung noticed that he had never seen any of the books on the table.

"Mom what are all of these books? I've never seen any of them before." He picked one up and looked through it. His eyes lit up when he realized that they were in code. "They're coded! Oh mom please let me do one! You know how much I love this kind of stuff. Do you have a codex or are you making one?" MC bit her lip still debating if she should let him help.

"Their hunter journals that I recently acquired. Yes their coded but I really don't think you should help me with these. The hunter that wrote these was especially twisted and graphic. It's almost two much for me to handle. The emotions imprinted on them alone is hard to take in." This was an update that none of them had been expecting. It seemed to set a morbid curiosity in the air as well. Everyone wanted to know more but didn't know it it was ok to ask.

"I'll be ok mom. Is it any worse than what you've written in your journals?" V's eyes went wide after Saeyoung spoke and MC just glared at him.

"I knew I should of burned those when I adopted you two." Saeyoung only shrugged and went to pick up another book. "You can help me tomorrow. For now why don't you and your brother go pick up the pizza. But don't use any magic. Not even teleporting." Everyone gave her a curious look but she pretended not to notice. "It's a precaution. Rika might not be our only enemy, so just trust me." She wasn't looking at them but the twins could hear the seriousness in her voice. They knew she was worried about something, so they listened.

"All right. We'll be back in a bit." Each of the twins gave her a hug and then left the house. When it was clear that they were gone Jumin cleared his throat and looked at MC.

"MC do you plan on telling the twins about me?" MC looked at Jumin and raised an eyebrow at him. "Considering that you raised them I can only imagine that they too have a strong dislike for hunters." He paused and sorted out his words. "I know it may not seem like it but I do consider everyone in the RFA to be family. My point is that I worry them knowing about me will damage my relationship with them, and I don't want that." Hearing Jumin say all of that made V smile and when he looked at MC she was smiling too. 

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I didn't raise my sons to be so close minded. They'll definitely be shocked to find out that someone they look up to is a hunter but it won't change how they feel about you." She paused seemed to be thinking. "I won't tell them about you but only because I think it should come from you." Jumin nodded and smiled at her.

"Fair enough I'll tell them after dinner. Thank you MC." She only shrugged and stood up from the table.

"No reason to thank me. I'm putting my trust in you. I hope you can keep it." In one swift motion she had cleared off the table and Jumin was again left impressed. Sensing that MC didn't want to talk anymore V piped up.

"Jumin would you mind stepping outside with me. There's something I wanted to ask you about." Jumin raised an eyebrow at his friend but V was already addressing MC. "Is that alright with you?" MC nodded and smiled at V.

"Just stay close to the house. The sun is setting and there's no telling what could be in the woods tonight." Her tone was ominous but V held his questions back. It was obvious that she needed some space to herself. He kissed her cheek before leading Jumin into the garden. With Jumin and V gone MC finally let all of the emotions wash over her. The books were crawling with traces of magic. Everytime she picked one flashes of all the pain and torture that the witches went through. Some of them had actually left injuries on her and she could feel the blood under her dress. Even though they healed right away the pain stayed like a phantom. Getting up from the table her body shook with pain. "Alonzo bring me some herbs." The owl flew around the house until it dropped a dried bundle of herbs in her hand. She lit it on fire and blew it out causing it to smoke. After leaving it near the journals MC moved over to her desk. There were several unopened envelopes on the desk and she frowned. Opening one of them her eyes scanned over it and she sighed setting it back down. Alonzo hooted at her and she sighed. "It's a problem for another day. Besides they're only angry because I'm not dead." Feeling the exhaustion inside her body she laid down on the couch. Her plan was to just rest but soon she felt her eyelids closing just as the last of the sun slipped behind the horizon.


	12. A Night Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left off Jumin had revealed that his Grandfather was a witch hunter. However he swore that he meant no harm to anyone and had only come to by to get his questions answered. To prove his motives he let MC take all of his Grandfather's hunter journals. However they were mostly coded so MC went to go see Yuki, Saizo's oldest sister, for help. This chapter picks up when she gets back to the house
> 
> TW: Acts of violence and mentions of blood.

The twins walked through the door and found MC on the couch and noticed that V and Jumin were missing. "Mom?" They approached her with concern. Saeran set the pizza down on the table and went back to his brother.

"Is she ok?" Searan watched as his brother looked over her.

"I think she's just sleeping, but there's blood on her dress." Saeran froze at Saeyoung's assessment. "It's ok I think. She doesn't have any actual injuries. We need to find V and Jumin just to be sure though." Saeran nodded and they split up to look through the house. Saeyoung was in the kitchen when he saw Jumin and V standing outside. He went out there not sure what to prepare for but V seemed glad to see him. "V did something happen to mom while we were gone?" Concern washed over V's face.

"No? We only stepped out here maybe five minutes ago. Is she ok now?" Saeyoung frowned not sure what to say.

"She's sleeping on the couch right now. I don't believe she has any actual injuries but there was blood on her dress." An uncomfortable air settled around as V rushed back into the house. He knelt down next to MC and looked her over. The blood on her dress was barely noticeable but she didn't seem in pain when he touched it and that made him relax. Going back to the kitchen he saw the other three gathered around, worried looks on all their faces.

"She seems to be fine, just sleeping. I have no idea where that blood came from though and that worries me." Everyone seemed to agree and V sighed. "I'll carry her to her room so that we don't wake her up. You guys should go ahead and eat." V left the room and went back to MC. Her face looked so peaceful and he gently swept the hair away from her face. His fingers rested on her cheek and she felt cold. She stirred a little under his touch as he picked her up. MC could feel something warm against her and she found herself burrowing into it. V watched as she curled against his chest and he almost didn't want to put her on the bed. When he did she groaned and held onto his hand. He chuckled softly at her. MC opened her eyes just enough to see V and he tensed up. He felt bad for waking her up but she looked so breathtaking.

"So warm." She squeezed his hand V couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want me to stay?" Her eyes were already closed again and she just hummed. When he didn't move she frowned and pulled on his hand. He laughed and laid down on the bed next to her. She curled into his chest and sighed. "Are you alright love? There was blood on your dress." MC's eyes fluttered open again and she frowned.

"Empathetic magic." V had no idea what that meant but he could tell that she was tired, so he nodded, and held her against his chest. "Just need to rest. So twenty minutes." V chuckled and began to stroke her hair. Despite all the amazing thing he'd seen her do right now she seemed so small. You would never guess that the girl in the bed was such an imposing force. It made V's heart swell with happiness that she trusted him enough to be so vulnerable with him. He was absolutely mesmerized by how much he loved her, how much he had always loved her. He had realized it after staying with MC and Rika's magic had faded away. His mind may of been clouded but somewhere in his heart he always knew. While he was deep in his thoughts everyone else was gathered in the kitchen. The twins teased Jumin about eating pizza, but now that the pizza was gone and a question hung in the air.

"So Jumin. How did you find out about magic?" It had been Saeran to ask and that was a surprise enough. "I don't mean to sound suspicious. It's just that we've never used magic around anyone in the RFA, and mom said that there weren't any other witches in the area. So I'm curious." Jumin looked at Saeran and thought about how he should tell them.

"Well I've actually known about magic for a while. Rika revealed it to me when she found a magical item let to me by grandfather. I thought it was nothing more than a paperweight until she showed me. However I've never actually practiced magic. What Rika didn't know was that my grandfather was a hunter." He paused waiting to see the twins reactions. Their brows were creased but they didn't seem angry.

"So you knew Rika was a witch. Did you know the about the bad things she was doing too?" Jumin frowned and guilt washed over his face.

"Some of them I did. I mostly knew about her hold on V. Please don't get the wrong idea though. I only acted at her confidant so I could find a way to help V. However I was completely useless in the matter." The twins knew how Jumin felt and they frowned. Jumin was being so emotional with them and they knew how rare that was.

"It's ok Jumin. She had us all fooled, even Mom." Saeyoung smiled at him and adjusted his glasses. "But I have so many questions. Like how did you find out about Mom? Why did you come here today? How do you still remember Rika? Are those journals your grandfathers?" Saeran hit him upside the head to shut him up.

"Could you just not be annoying right now. Asking all of those at once will get us nowhere idiot." Saeyoung pouted at his brother but Jumin just smiled. It was nice to see that they weren't treating him any different. Saeran looked at Jumin and seemed to be thinking. "How did you find out about our Mom though?" Jumin had a feeling that would be their first question.

"Well to be honest I've been suspicious of her for a while. She healed V's eyes far too fast when he should of needed surgery, and when she told me to sleep I suddenly passed out. Rika often complained of another witch messing with her hold on V. Then when I saw her trying to erase memories of Rika. So I came over here to confirm if I was right." The twins listened intently and that definitely sounded like Jumin's logic. However Saeran still wondered something.

"How did you confirm it?" Jumin's eyes darted around the room as he looked for a way to explain that. He wasn't particularly proud of his actions. The longer Jumin took to answer the wider Saeyoung's eyes went.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Jumin still didn't say and now both the twins were in shock. "You knew that an emotional reaction would activate her magic so you kissed her. Am I right?" Jumin cleared his throat and loosened his tie.

"It's not as if I'm proud of my actions. It was just the only way I knew to find out if she was a witch. It was a very calculated risk." He looked at the twins and sighed. "Sorry if it makes you two uncomfortable. I know she's your mother." Saeyoung just laughed a little and Jumin was confused.

"Honestly that's not the strangest thing that has happened the last couple of days. Right Saeran?" Saeran nodded and pulled a book off the shelf.

"That's true but I'd really appreciate it if people would stop kissing our mom. It's weird enough that V is doing it." Saeran shuddered but smiled. He really was happy for his mom and V. "Remember when she gave us the magic sex talk?" Saeyoung began laughing and Jumin was confused.

"You're right. I didn't even think about that. We may have to build a new house if they actually have sex." Once it was said out loud the three of them fell silent and their cheeks turned red.

"I don't really understand what any of that means but is something like that really a big deal?" Looking at each other the twins only blushed more.

"Well from what mom told us when magic users have sex they can't really control their magic. Depending on the person and their feelings it can be something like levitation or sometimes more chaotic. Like in this book she made us read the story was the the witch burned her lover alive with her magic. Considering how much power mom has and how long it's been, I could definitely see her breaking the house in some way." The subject was getting almost too cringy but it also made Saeran realize that V nor MC had returned yet.

"Actually they haven't come out of Mom's room. You don't think they're actually doing that do you?" The twins shuddered again but Jumin only shook his head.

"No they're not. V texted me a little while after going back there. He said that MC fell asleep and he didn't want to leave her. They should be back in about thirty minutes or so. I'm still concerned that she was so exhausted. Is that normal for her?" The twins frowned and Saeran looked at all the journals Jumin had brought.

"Well she has been through a lot the last day or so but my guess is that it's from reading those. I can feel the pain and suffering coming off of them. Mom must of absorbed a lot of it while reading them." A sad feeling settled over the room at Saeran's assessment but they could believe it. MC herself had told Jumin how horrid the entries were so it made sense that traces of magic would be left on the books. It made him feel bad but it also showed how strong MC was. She had spent at least two hours reading the books and her exhaustion wasn't even evadent, V hadn't even noticed. Saeran looked at Jumin and saw that he was thinking deeply. "It's not your fault ya know. We know that you would never hurt anyone like that. And Mom knows how to handle herself so I'm sure she knew what was happening." Jumin was surprised by Saeran's words. Somehow he knew exactly how he was feeling and it was nice to hear that Saeran didn't blame Jumin.

"Thank you Saeran. I'm glad you feel that way, and I'm glad that me having hunter blood doesn't change my friendship with you two." The twins smiled at him but the Saeyoung's smile only grew.

"If we're still friends then will you let me play with Elly?" His eyes were shining with hope but Jumin looked at him flatly.

"Not a chance in hell." With one sentence all the excitement left Saeyoung and he slumped forward on the table. "I honestly don't understand why you're so hell bent on torturing my poor Elizabeth. Do you not have a familiar for yourself?" Saeyoung nodded smiled proudly.

"Of course I do! Only Izzy isn't as cuddly as Elly is." As if on cue an armadillo came padding into the room, carrying a bag of chips and settled down by Saeyoung's feet. Jumin was surprised to say the least when he saw the creature. "Aww are you hungry?" The armadillo pawed at the chips and Saeyoung picked her and the chips up. He opened them and began to give them to her. "Jumin this is Izzy my familiar." Jumin couldn't help but be impressed. It was an odd animal but it also seemed oddly perfect for Saeyoung.

"It's oddly suiting to you Saeyoung. What's your familiar Saeran?" Jumin turned to look at Saeran but saw he was already holding a small cinnamon colored rabbit. "Is that it?" Saeran nodded and petted the rabbit fondly.

"Yeah this is Link." Jumin couldn't help but notice how suiting the animals were to the boys, and it made him curious.

"How did you pick your familiars?" Saeyoung looked to his brother and Saeran sighed. When it came to explaining magic Saeran always had to do it.

"We didn't really pick them. They just kinda appeared when we got serious about magic. Mom told us that familiars are witches that broke coven law and were sentence to life as animals. They serve witches in hopes that they can redeem themselves. However if a familiar loses it's witch they get a century added to their sentence." Saeran petted Link and Jumin's eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"I see. How do you know if it's a familiar." The twins just shrugged.

"You just do. Why are you so curious?" Saeyoung put Izzy down and she headed for the back door.

"I'm just trying to learn as much as I can before I leave. MC agreed to teach if I could understand this book but seeing as how she's asleep I don't see it happening anytime soon. Also I couldn't help but wonder about Elizabeth. She did come into my life right as I learned about magic and I feel connected to her. Can hunters even have familiars?" The twins both gave it some thought but they honestly weren't sure. MC hadn't talked about hunters since they were kids and all they knew were how dangerous they were.

"I honestly have no idea but if there's anyone who can it's you Jumin. I mean I haven't heard of a single thing the great Jumin Han can do." Saeyoung smiled brightly at him and Jumin returned it. "And besides even if magic isn't your thing it's nice to finally have someone in the RFA that knows about it. I hate that we have to keep lying to everyone." The room fell silent but before anyone could say anything else there was a pounding at the door and the twins went stiff. "Saeran did you invite Yoosung over or anything?" His voice was a whisper and Saeran shook his head. "Jumin did you tell Jaehee or anyone you were coming here today?" Jumin shook his head and took in how serious the twins seemed. The pounding came again but sounded more aggressive. "Something's not right. Jumin you should go wake up our mom. Saeran try using a crystal ball to look outside." They nodded at their orders and quickly moved as another aggressive pound came from the door. Whatever was out there seemed to be losing patience.

"Saeyoung who do you think it is?" Saeran was focusing on the crystal ball and Link was right there in his lap.

"I don't know but I don't think they'll knock again so we need to be ready for anything." Saeran nodded and began to focus again. The pounding began again but this time MC appeared in the hall and ran over to it. She cast a cloaking spell on everything inside and slowly answered the door. It was someone in a black robe but their face was covered by the hood.

"Who are you?" She caught a glimpse of the smile under the hood and it seemed oddly familiar.

"Lady Kirigakure." MC tensed at the name and glared at the them. She pushed the person away from the door and closed it behind her.

"I'm sorry but there's no one here by that name. Please leave." She tried to go back inside but the they grabbed her arm. The messenger held out a letter and she only looked at it.

"Please just read the letter and you'll know where to find me. There is much to talk about." They forced it into her hands and gave her that same smile. They then disappeared but instead of chasing after them MC tore the letter open. She skimmed the contents but all it said was see you soon. The smell of flowers radiated off the paper and began to glow. A small figure with red hair hovered on the paper and smiled at her.

"Greetings Lady Kirigakure. I am Kisa and it has come to my attention that you've imprisoned my former sister Rika. While I understand your reasons for doing so I can not ignore you meddling in the affairs of my coven. I will give you the choice to either release Rika or face the consequences. We will meet in one week for you to give your answer. A location will be sent soon." The paper stopped glowing and the words finally appeared with everything that the specter had said. MC rolled her eyes at the letter and walked back through the door. It wasn't so much the message that had shaken her up but the name they called her. That name wasn't hers anymore and it had died in the last war. She was a different person now. Placing the letter on her desk MC debated what to do but got distracted by the voices of her sons.

"Mom who was that? We never get random visitors here." She only stared at Saeyoung but then realized he had said something. "Is everything ok Mom?" A small smile came over her mouth and she nodded.

"Yes. Sorry if I seem spacy. I'm astral projecting right now so I'm keeping a look out for sparrows." As if on cue two little sparrow appeared on the window still and she stiffened. "I'll wake up once I return to my body. We'll talk after that." In less than a blink she disappeared leaving everyone in the room speechless. Back in the bedroom MC opened her eyes and found herself pressed against V's chest. Feeling his warmth was enough to ease the tension from her body and almost lull her back to sleep. However she needed to start preparing for this Kisa person. She tried to wiggle out V's arms but he stirred and tightened his grip on her. His eyes didn't open but his hair had fallen over them. It wasn't until MC brushed it out of the way that his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Her cheeks turned red and she tried to pull her hand out of his hair, but V only smiled.

"Mmmmm you don't have to stop. I know you like to pet my hair." It was embarrassing to know that she was found out but she was happy to continue it. When she did V rested on her chest and hummed in pleasure. "Why do you like touching my hair so much?" V asked after waking up a bit more. Her hand temporarily stopped while she thought about it but soon resumed.

"It's just very soft and I like the color." Once she said it she stopped petting his moved to get off the bed. "I have to go talk to the twins but you can stay here if you want. While we were napping a messenger came by." Nothing in her voice made that sound like good news. V had hoped that things would go back to normal with Rika gone but something told him that it wouldn't be so simple. MC could sense his anxiousness and she gently squeezed his hand. "I'd be lying if I said it was nothing to worry about but I'm not entirely sure what's going on myself. I was in my spirit form when I received the message so I need to go explain everything to the twins." This time she fully got off the bed and V followed her. When she got into the living room she noticed that the air hadn't changed. The twins rushed over to her once she entered the room.

"Mom! What's going on?"

"Who was it at the door?" One after another they pelted her with questions and she listened to all of them until they stopped long enough for her to answer.

"It was a messenger from Rika's old coven. The supreme wants me to free Rika or face consequences." Remembering the authoritative tone of the letter almost made MC laugh. "She's demanded that I meet her in a week to give an answer." MC scoffed and was about to say how ridiculous it sounded when Jumin spoke up.

"Well what are you going to do?" She only smirked at him and he thought that was a good sign. Walking over to her desk MC got out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Decline of course. No one uses my old life to try and control me. My name may have changed but I bend to no one's will." Once she was finished writing she put the message on the window still and watched as Alonzo came to collect it.

"What happens if she still wants to meet. She obviously knows where the house is. Are you sure it's wise to refuse?" V's voice was full of concern but MC expected it.

"If she even tries to use force then I'll return the favor. If she insist on trying to use my old name then she'll receive it in full force. Even the council dares not to speak my name and recognizes it as dead."

"What do you mean it's dead?" V was right beside her and she sighed before facing everyone.

"Names have power however there are ways to kill your name so that it has no power over you. You can either erase any record of it existing, or be reborn. I went with the first option after Saizo died." This only seemed to confuse everyone more and she sighed again. "I couldn't be reborn because I killed the hunters who killed my family. So I killed everyone who knew my name." There was a flash of pain and it hurt V to know that she had to do something like that. "Not that they all died by hand. No I couldn't do that to everyone. I just left and stopped helping them. My presence had extended their lives so I simply let death catch up to them." She paused to keep her emotions in check. "None of that matters now though. My past is just that. The past. Right now we need to be ready for anything." No sooner had the words left her lips, the back door opened and a woman wearing a very short, very revealing purple dress strode in. It was Yuki. Everyone in the room, including V, blushed at the mere sight however MC was quick to snap everyone out of it. "Boys go to your room now. Jumin go with the boys. V stay behind me."

"My, my, what is all this hostility for. I simply came to say hello and this is how you treat your big sister?" The twins looked to MC in shock but she never took her eyes from Yuki.

"Sister? Mom what is she talking about?" The word mom made Yuki's eyebrows shoot up but soon a devilish smile curled her lips.

"Dear baby sister I am deeply hurt that you never told these precious boys about their aunt Yuki. Come here boys and give your auntie a kiss." The twins suddenly found themselves moving toward Yuki but a kuni thrown at the wall next to Yuki broke her hold on them. The twins stared in shock at all the new developments.

"You keep away from them Yuki. I never very well what a kiss from you means." Yuki pouted but her eyes stayed alight with mischief. "Why are you here Yuki and how did you find me."

"You act like it was hard. Your magic may be stronger than me but I've always been the better ninja." To prove her point she looked down and MC followed her line of sight. A throwing star had pinned her dress to the ground making her unable to move. She growled in frustration but Yuki only laughed. "See baby sister. Now the least you could do is introduce me to my new nephews." MC continued to stare Yuki down but ended up just sighing. Yuki clapped and cheered in victory. However MC conjered a rag and flew it to Yuki.

"First wipe that poison off your lips." Yuki frowned but MC didn't budge. Rolling her eyes Yuki wiped her lips and threw the rag in the sink. "Boys this is Saizo's oldest sister Yuki. I know she looks harmless but don't let your guard down." Yuki gasped and pretended to be offended as she took a seat at the table. Jumin visibly stiffened and Yuki made note of it.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me. After everything we've been through." MC was about to speak until Saeran spoke up.

"Mom I think we can trust her for now. She's not here to harm anyone. In fact I think she's trying to help." Yuki smiled at him and Saeran blushed

"Wow looks like he really has a gift if he can tell all of that. He's right though. I'm here to help with your little problem but it's going to cost you."

"How do you know anything about it?" Yuki pouted but it didn't last long. In fact she gave MC a smug look and that's when it all clicked. "You're the one who delivered the letter aren't you?" Letting out an exasperated sigh MC was out of words. She still had her guard up but Yuki had information and she needed it. "Fine. What's your price this time Yuki?" A devilish smile spread across her lips and V felt nervous seeing it.

"Well I would settle for a kiss but I can see that position is already filled." She eyed V up and down. "I can practically smell you all over him." She then turned to Jumin and seemed to be sizing him up. Yuki could tell just what kind of person he was and that only made her smile grow wider. "You on the other hand not so much. I could take a kiss from a good looking guy like you." Jumin's posture straightened and Yuki barely held in her chuckle.

"I can't possibly see how a kiss is a proper payment for information." Jumin then glanced over at V and MC. It was obvious that they were both on edge and they needed this information. "However if you're serious about the price then I'm will to pay it." Everyone's jaws except Yuki's dropped. Yuki only smiled and began to get up from the table. However MC used her magic to push Yuki back in her seat.

"Enough games Yuki. I am far too exhausted right now. Please just tell me what you want." Yuki pouted and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Boo you're no fun anymore. He said he wanted to. What's the big deal?" MC rolled her eyes and turned to V.

"Will you please take Jumin home. I know you have a ton of questions but Yuki will be more focused if there are less distractions. Plus Yuki seems to of taken a liking to Jumin and not even he deserves that." Unable to argue with her reasons V nodded however Jumin didn't budge.

"I see no reason to leave. There is nothing about her that worries me. I'm not one to be wooed by women." MC fought off a groan because now Yuki would be even more determined to break Jumin if she left them alone. "Besides depending on Yuki's information I might be able to help." Reaching her wits end MC sighed loudly and the air seemed to grow hot.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. Now Yuki please tell me what it is that you want so I can decided if your price is worth it." Seeing MC get so frustrated was enough for Yuki to smile and finally state her terms.

"Alright. No need to get violent. All I want in exchange for the information is for you to cross over with me. So we can all be a family, the right way." The room grew silent and the air grew cold. MC knew it would be something ridiculous but she never expected this. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or fling Yuki across the room. The fact alone that it was impossible made it laughable. Not to mention she couldn't imagine leaving the boys or V for that matter.

"Everyone except Yuki needs to leave. Now." There was an icy tone in her voice that told everyone not to argue. Once the room was clear MC held nothing back. "Why the hell would you even say that. You know very well that it's impossible for many reasons." Yuki waved a hand at her excuse and seemed to be bursting with glee.

"That's what we thought but turns out it's completely possible. All we have to do is be reborn through a coven of light and when we die we can cross over." Mc sighed and almost hated to put a damper on Yuki's new found joy.

"Yuki. You know that won't work for me." There was a pause and Yuki's expression fell a bit. MC got a rare glimpse of the sadness she hid so well and she understood it. "I know he didn't intend for it to happen but Saizo's dying wish makes it very hard for me to die. I can't exactly have a happy life if I'm dead. Especially now that I'm actually happy." MC sat down at the table and reached for one of Yuki's hands. "Yuki you don't have to stay with me anymore. If you want to cross over and be with your brothers it's ok. You all deserve the chance to be a family." Yuki's eyes became cold and she jerked her hand away.

"Do you really not love him anymore?" If this was any other person they would of froze at the tone of her voice, but MC didn't even flinch. In fact she met Yuki's stare with on of her own. Saizo was almost never a topic between the two of them , but now it need to be talked about.

"Of course I do. I'll always love him but he's been dead for four hundred years, and I've grieved him for that long too. However in the past eleven years I've healed. Thanks to the twins I'm finally the mother I've always wanted to be, and V has shown me more kindness than I deserve. It's like I'm doing this on a whim Yuki. Saizo himself even said that I need to move on and actually be happy. I love Saizo but I also love V and the twins. I'm not tossing my feelings for Saizo away. I'm treasuring them now instead of burying them out of pain." MC smiled sweetly at Yuki but it wasn't enough. To Yuki it was the same as a betrayal and it hurt her. She didn't understand how MC could say she wanted to stay in a life without Saizo. So instead of talking about her feelings Yuki dived across the table and plunged a kuni into MC's chest. The pair fell onto the floor causing a loud crash. Blood poured from MC's chest and she tried to speak but it was gurgled. Yuki waited until her body went limp before standing up. The twins and everyone had run back to the kitchen after hearing the crash. Everyone looked in between Yuki and MC in horror, however no one was able to say anything. Yuki looked at the group and felt their sadness but she didn't offer any comfort.

"I'll be back in four days. Be ready for me next time." Her voice was enough to snap everyone out of their shock. V ran to MC's side and desperately checked for a signs of life. Blood was everywhere but he didn't care. Yuki turned to leave but she could smell the tears forming in everyone's eyes. As soon as she slipped out the back door the twins tried to chase after her but she was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I realized a while ago that I have like 10 WIPs going on so I had to scale it back for my sanity's sake. I made a post on my tumblr asking which MM fic people wanted me to read most and this one was the winner. So I probably won't be posting the other stories so much. At least not until this one is done. I've also started an SLBP fic if you guys wanna check that out. Also Merry Christmas everyone!!!!


	13. Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses as to why it's been so long. You all deserve better I love you all. 
> 
> Recap of last chapter: A messenger from Rika's old coven came to deliver a message to MC. Then Yuki came by saying that she could help for a price. Anyway Yuki in her true ninja glory stabbed MC in the chest instead of talking about her feelings. This chapter takes place immediately after Yuki leaves.

With Yuki gone the others were desperately trying to piece together what happened but no one had said anything. V had moved MC to her bed and the twins cleaned up the blood with magic. Now they all gathered in the living room but no one spoke. “Are you sure she’s,” Jumin hadn’t even finished his question before V answered it.

“Yes. There was no pulse and she wasn’t breathing.” V’s voice was horse and his eyes were still letting out tears. Same with the twins only Saeran had begun shaking. “Saeyoung, Saeran, is there anything special you do when a witch dies?” The words were barely a whisper but both they boys heard it. They knew exactly what to do but they couldn’t bring themselves to do it. Not yet anyway. The house was already cold but it was even colder as the twin’s emotions began to surge back up. V knew this and he felt bad for asking. Pulling them both into a hug he could feel fresh tears threatening to fall. “You’re right. I’m sorry I asked. We can wait a while longer.” His voice was full of sorrow but also kindness for the boys. He’d always considered them like sons but now it felt real. It was obvious that they needed him and he was more than willing to be there for them.

Meanwhile MC’s eyes opened up to a familiar blue sky with flecks of pink waving in it. There was also a familiar warmth behind her head but before she could look a familiar head of silver hair loomed over her. It was Saizo with his heartbreaking smile. “Back so soon little lady?” His voice was teasing but there was concern in his eyes. MC slowly sat up and moved next to Saizo. They were under his favorite cherry tree and the memories of what happened began to come back. “I’m starting to think that you miss me.” You rolled your eyes at his teasing but then his eyes got serious. “So what happened?” She sighed and leaned back against the tree.

“Yuki. I told her that I had decided to move on from you and be happy with V and the twins. So she stabbed me in the chest.” Saizo sighed heavily and you knew why. “I know. Four hundred years later and she’s still trying to kill me for your sake. Too bad your curse isn’t that easy to break.” You nudged him with your elbow and saw that sad smile on his face. “Hey don’t look like that. It’s not your fault and I’m ok with it. Because of it I found happiness again. I’d hate to have to die just to kick your ass for pouting.” That made him chuckle because he knew you would do it to.

“Speaking of, shouldn’t you be getting back soon. They think you’re actually dead. Lot’s of people crying over you little lady.” He poked her cheek and she sighed looking off into the distance. She knew that Saizo was right. She could feel the grief of the people she loved and it hurt more than Yuki’s kuni. “Before you go though I have a request.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he had that teasing look in his eyes. “Stop letting Yuki kill you. I may be dead but I still have feelings.” He said it in a teasing tone but MC knew how serious he was behind it.

“I know and I’m sorry. To be fair to Yuki though this is the first time in fifty years that she’s killed me.” He laughed and she noticed that things were starting to blur, and her chest felt heavy. “Looks like it’s time to say goodbye.” MC and Saizo smiled at each other. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“It is. Now go and please don’t come back. Next time I might not let you leave.” It was another teasing tone but MC saw right through it. Nodding at him she closed her eyes and felt the warmth leave her. When she opened her eyes there was no cherry tree, but her bedroom ceiling above her instead. Oxygen filled her lungs and she began to cough. The twins were standing in the room with her and stared in shock. She was alive and at first they thought they were dreaming. As soon as she smiled at them they dove on the bed and hugged her.

“Mom! You’re alive!” Saeran choked on his tears as they began to fell. She could tell that they both were crying and she felt bad that they were so hurt. Taking them both in her arms she rubbed their backs as they cried. Once they had stopped crying Saeyoung was finally able to ask the question on both of their minds.

“But how. We saw the blood. You had no pulse.” He was still trembling from crying but it was question MC expected. Knowing that it would be easier to explain everything only once she smiled at the twins.

“I can explain everything but I might as well explain it everyone. Plus I can still feel V’s pain and I need to fix that.” The twins nodded at her with sad looks. V had completely drawn into himself and Jumin had been trying his best to comfort him.

“I don’t think he’s stopped crying since Yuki left. We think that he blames himself. Like it’s his fault for listening to you.” Hearing that was enough to make her get off the bed and find V. The twins followed her into the living room but stopped in the doorway to watch. Jumin was the first to see her and his eyes went wide. He had been in the middle of saying something and when he just stopped talking V grew concerned. He followed his friends line of sight and nearly fell out of his seat. It was MC, smiling, and alive. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he tried to stand on shaky legs.

“Is that really you MC?” His voice trembled and he was afraid of the answer. She only smiled at him and nodded.

“Of course it is. I’m sorry I caused you all so much pain. I know that couldn’t of been,” Before she could finish V crossed the room and pulled her into a deep kiss. He poured all of his fear and pain into it. As if he was kissing her to make sure this wasn’t all just a dream. MC took all of it in stride and let V know that she was in fact alive. When he finally pulled away it felt like they were the only two people in the room. V’s hands cradled the sides of her head as he rested his forehead on hers. “Satisfied?” It was a teasing question but V didn’t care. She could of said she hated him and he would of been happy. She was alive and that’s all he cared about.

“Not in the slightest, but we have an audience at the moment.” Only she could hear his answer and it made her cheeks turn perfectly crimson. Further proof she was in fact alive and that was enough for now. “For now though an explanation is needed though.” This time he spoke so everyone could hear him. They all nodded in agreement and she sighed, but before she could say anything Utsusemi called to her through the window. Everyone looked at the crow who flew into MC’s arms and she smiled at him. Once Utsusemi settled onto her arm and dropped a small bag into her palm. She opened the bag and dumped some of the contents into her hand. It was pearls and V was suddenly curious. “What are those for?” Utsusemi cawed at V like it was a dumb question before flying off to sit in the rafters of the house. MC rolled her eyes at the crows behavior but put the pearls in her sleeve.

“The pearls are from Yuki. She always sends them when this happens. Although normally it’s only two or three. She must actually feel bad about killing me this time.” Her words made everyone’s eyes go wide. The words ‘this time’ rolled around in his head telling him that this had happened before. He noticed the twins also frowning which must of meant they made the connection too.

“What do you mean this time? You mean she’s done stuff like this before!?” Saeyoung said it before V could and MC actually frowned at his anger. “Mom what the hell.” She sighed and moved to sit down at her desk chair. Everyone’s magic was spilling out and she was feeling extra tired after coming back to life.

“She has but it’s not so black and white. Yuki has tried to kill me more times than I can count but it’s not out any ill will.” Everyone was confused again and she sighed. “The truth is that when Saizo died he accidently cursed me. It was his dying wish that I always live a happy life. My magic was out of control and there was enough emotion behind his words that it formed a curse. So now every time I die I get sent back by him.” She paused so that everyone could soak in that information. When no one said anything she went on to explain Yuki. “However I didn’t learn of this curse until a few years after Saizo died. I was so consumed with grief that I tried to end my life with one of his swords. When that didn’t work I went to Yuki and tried poison. I had died at least fifty times before I finally accepted it and Yuki decided to stay with me.” She took a minute to collect herself and make sure everyone was following her story. However there was one thing still bothering Jumin and he was sure it had already crossed everyone else’s mind.

“I don’t mean to interrupt but if you’re cursed and can’t die then why does she keep trying to kill you?” Jumin’s voice was serious but there was a slight curiosity behind it.

“Honestly that’s just how Yuki is. Tonight for example. She did it because I’ve come to terms with my grief and want to live in this life. To her that probably sounded like a betrayal because family is everything to Yuki and despite what she says I know she misses them. However she’s still a ninja and they don’t like talking about their feelings.” That was all she had to say on the matter and she looked around the room. They all seemed pretty stunned to say the least but V was angry and she could feel it boiling up inside of him. She got up and grabbed his hand. “V please calm down before you speak. Words carry great power.” He frowned at her but took a deep breath anyway.

“I’m trying but you don’t understand how hard that was. Not just for me but for all of us. Curse or no curse that’s something I never want to see again. I thought I had really lost you, and that’s just something I’m not strong enough to handle that.” His voice was shaking at the mere memory and that’s when MC noticed he still had blood on his clothes. He must of rushed to her right side after Yuki had stabbed her. While it made her happy that V cared for her so much but the guilt was heavy on her chest. She felt tears well in her eyes and everyone stared in shock.

“I know. None of you should of seen that. I’m sorry you all grieved over me and felt so much pain. No one deserves to feel that.” She paused to collect her own words and emotions. It had been so long since she had felt anything like this. It was almost like her soul was crying and all of it threatened to come out. V noticed the guilt and pain drowning her beautiful eyes, so he reached out and hugged her.

“Just stop. It doesn’t matter now. You’re back and that’s all I care about.” The twins joined the hug and Jumin couldn’t help but smile at the warm sight. He turned to leave, but MC’s voice stopped him.

“Jumin would you stop standing there and get over here already.” Her words surprised him but he listened. It felt awkward at first because it was something he wasn’t used to but it felt very warm. When the hug ended everyone smiled but Jumin was still a little confused. “Jumin I think it’s best if you stay here tonight. It’s late and at least here I can make sure you stay safe. Tomorrow I’ll give you some protection items too.” She looked to V and he could tell that she was about to say something that made her nervous. “V, I also think you should tell the remaining members about me.” Now everyone’s faces sported surprise.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea mom? You said yourself that Yoosung may not be able to handle the truth about Rika.” Saeran’s voice was laced with concern and MC wished she could banish it away, but she couldn’t.

“Honestly I’m not entirely sure. Right now Yoosung has a lot of anger because of V’s secrets. It might take him longer to accept but I think he’ll be open to it. He’s a very open minded child so I think he’ll come around. Especially for you boys.” She looked at the twins and they didn’t seem to disagree. “I hoped it would never come to this but with Yuki coming around I don’t want them to have any surprise visits or anything. Plus you all shouldn’t have to lie to them for my sake.” When she looked to V he saw the determination in her eyes. “If you trust them then I trust them.” He knew right there that she had always considered this an option. It made V feel like she was fifty steps ahead of everyone.

“Of course I trust them. Are you sure you want to do this though? It’s a lot of pressure on you love.” She smiled at his concern but moved to her desk. Everyone watched as she began to write on pieces of paper and then handed them to everyone.

“I don’t do anything without being sure dear. Tomorrow morning you all need to bring everyone here. I have a protection spell that works for just about everything human but I need them all present to do it and they have to be willing to accept it.”

“Why do they have to accept it? Why can’t you just cast it without them knowing like the memory spell?” Jumin asked the question that was on V’s mind as well. MC frowned at his question but it went away just as quickly.

“Because it’s very powerful magic and it’s a spell that has been passed through select witches for thousands of years. It calls upon my blood line and puts that magic inside of the person. Without their consent they could get sick or in some cases die.” She let the words settle around everyone before continuing. “I used this spell to protect the Takeda when I was married to Saizo. How ever when used on humans it’s a temporary measure. Keeping on them for two long will greatly reduce their life force.” The twins began to fret with worry. Even if she had done this spell before they knew it would still require a lot of energy. She had just come back to life again and they could tell that she was still weak from it. MC could sense their worry but smiled all the same. “Well it’s late and I think we could all use some rest. Jumin you can either sleep out here or in the extra room. I’m sure V won’t mind loaning you some clothes.” V smiled and nodded to confirm her words. Jumin felt a little awkward sleeping here but it wasn’t really a bad feeling.

“Are you sure MC? I’d hate to impose and you could always just teleport me back to my home.” MC frowned at him and sighed.

“I could if you want me to pass out again. It’s also probably best if no one uses magic right now. I’m sure Yuki put up a barrier so I couldn’t run away this time. Did she say when she’d be back?” MC looked around the room and could tell that they all held anger toward Yuki. Not like she could blame them. MC was pretty pissed about Yuki’s outburst and the grief it brought.

“She said four days. Is she seriously planning on coming back after killing you?” Saeyoung’s voice ripe with anger and MC could tell that he was struggling to contain it.

“Saeyoung listen. I understand the hatred you have for Yuki, but you must,”

“Control my emotions I know! But that’s a lot easier said than done. In the span of one night we found out we basically have an aunt and then she tried to kill you. How exactly are we supposed to handle it?” Saeyoung was shouting and MC knew that he was struggling. The air in the house grew electric and thunder rumbled in the distance. “Do you really expect us to just welcome her back and pretend that nothing happened? Cause I don’t think I can do that!” He shouted the words and stormed off to his bedroom. The heated air went with him and V and Jumin finally felt like they could breathe again. MC sighed and hated all this trouble her past had caused.

“I’ll go to.” Saeran turned to leave but stopped. Without looking back he spoke to MC. “For the record though I agree with Saeyoung though. We all thought you were dead.” His emotions cut through MC better than any knife did. Her knees felt weak and she bit her lip to keep her tears back.

“MC? Are you alright?” V put a hand on shoulder but she only smiled bitterly.

“Yes I’m fine. Just a little light headed. I’m going to make some tea. You should help Jumin get settled for the night.” She gave his hand a light squeeze and disappeared into the kitchen. V wanted to chase after her but he decided that maybe some space would be better for her. He didn’t look for her until Jumin assured him that it was alright to. She wasn’t in  her bedroom though. The living room and kitchen were also empty. When he did find her she was standing in the yard facing the tree line. Curious as to what she was doing V walked closer and heard her chanting. He couldn’t really understand what she was chanting but he could feel her magic. It filled the air around her and gave off a safe feeling. The day had been crazy and hectic but her magic finally made V feel grounded. Reaching out V grabbed her hand which stopped her chanting. “Impatient as ever I see.” Her eyes were still closed but she smiled all the same. V wrapped his arms around her and let the relief of her scent wash over him.

“Can you blame me? I still feel like this is a dream and I’m terrified I’m going to wake up.” His arms tightened around her and MC felt bad. This whole day had been overwhelming for everyone and she wanted nothing more than to take back all of her secrets. She hated how much everyone was hurting right now. To a stranger it may of seemed that MC was handling everything with grace but V could see through it. He saw the wavering of her eyes and felt the storm inside of her. “Hey.” He tilted her chin up so that she would look at him. “It’s alright to be upset. I can’t imagine that it feels very good to get stabbed like that.” Tears filled her eyes and she was amazed. V always had a way of breaking through her wall so that she didn’t feel so alone. With V she never felt she had to have all the answers or that she was even a witch. All she felt with him was love. V watched as she cried but he never even thought of pulling away. He gently brushed away her tears and waited for her to calm down. When she did V noticed she was shaking and he held her tightly. “Does it still hurt?” His voice was quiet and at first MC wasn’t sure what he meant. V saw her confusion and he frowned. “Where she stabbed you, does it still hurt?” MC smiled shook her head.

“No it’s completely healed.” She paused and her cheeks began to burn. “You can check if you want to.” It took a moment for V to realize what she meant, and when he did he blushed.

“If I did I wouldn’t be able to stop. Part of me still thinks that this is all just a dream, that you’re really dead. I,” his words died off at the very idea and he looked at the ground. MC gently took his face in between her hands and guided it back to look at her.

“Then how about I show you how alive I am and just how much I love you.” She kissed him softly but didn’t hide the intensity of her feelings. V welcomed the kiss and let her warmth fill him. She was alive and she was determined to show him. When the kiss broke their foreheads together and MC smiled. “I take it that as a yes?” V didn’t answer. Instead he pushed her down on the grass and continued to kiss her. She had opened the door for him and this time he was taking full advantage. After a scare like tonight V didn’t want to waste anymore time being close to her. He wanted everything she was no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> ****DISCLAIMER****** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS THOSE BELONG TO CHERTIZ. VOLTAGE INC OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO SLBP AND IT'S CHARACTERS.
> 
>  
> 
> ****WARNING**** POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR BOTH GAMES


End file.
